Tócame el Corazón
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Ron ha muerto a manos de Draco. Y Draco a manos de Harry. Ésto deja a Hermione devastada y Harry no kiere dejarla sola. Un percanse en un barco los exilia a una isla desierta y nace un a relación extraña.HH, Spoilers de todos los libros.
1. Sin Vuelta Atrás

**TÓCAME EL CORAZÓN **

**By: TlalGalaxia**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**Sin Vuelta Atrás"**

-¿Estás segura que deseas hacer esto,- preguntó el con bastante preocupación en su voz. Algo que hubiera sido más bien típico de ella.

-Mi doctor prácticamente me lo ordenó,- sonrió ella intentando sin éxito sonar despreocupada. Había algo en su mirada que impedía que Harry quisiera dejarla ir así tan de repente y sola.

-Al menos debiste haber cambiado el destino del boleto. Es el mismo que…

Había algo en la siguiente oración que no se iba a escuchar bien. Así que prefería dejarla inconclusa a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente cómo terminaba la frase. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿El mismo que iba a usar en mi luna de miel,- Harry cerró los ojos lamentando su metida de pata y ella esbozó una sonrisa disculpándole. Si al menos no le doliera tanto…

-Puedo ir contigo…- se ofreció como un último intento.

-No, no puedes. Ginny…

-Ginny no tendrá problemas. Ella sabe perfectamente que eres mi mejor amiga.- interrumpió él pretendiendo romper todo argumento que ella pudiera darle en contra.

Pero si algo le sobraba siempre a ella, eso eran los argumentos. Harry siempre había tenido la sospecha de que ella podría venderle hielo a los esquimales si así se lo prepusiera. Después de todo… ¿Quién más había logrado poner en consideración las leyes en contra de la discriminación contra los hombres lobo? Harry sabía perfectamente que el nombre Hermione Granger era sinónimo de "se hace lo que digo" (para bien o para mal).

-Ginny era su hermana, Harry,- interrumpió ella por fin con uno de esos argumentos a los que no se les tiene respuesta,- y estoy segura de que te necesita igual o más que yo.- finalizó dándole la espalda y cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga…- declaró él poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la cual ella acarició con la suya y se volteó sonriéndole.

-Y ella es tu prometida, la mujer con quien vas a pasar el resto de tu vida. Y a quien debes apoyar siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Yo… lo siento tanto,- y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra más, Harry ya la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

Ella quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse. Que en realidad la culpa no había sido de nadie más que del mortífago que lo asesinó y que nadie habría podido hacer nada porque había sido su decisión proteger a Harry del avada kedavra con su propio cuerpo.

Pero no había forma en que Harry pudiera quitarse la culpa de encima, nada le quitaba de la cabeza que el rayo verde era para él; que Ron estaría vivo de no ser porque él estaba distraído y tuvo que protegerlo aún a costa de su propia vida. No podía olvidar la última mirada y sus últimas palabras. Así como no podía quitarse el remordimiento de haber colaborado para romperle el corazón a toda la familia Weasley, incluyendo a Ginny, quien era su prometida. Y sobre todo, tampoco podía perdonarse por hacer sufrir a su mejor amiga.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo hacer más nada que abrazarse y llorar en silencio por la pérdida tan grande y por la pena que no tenía que decirse, porque se comprendía sin palabras. Después de todo, ambos amaban a Ron y habían estado con él la mayor parte de sus vidas.

De pronto un fuerte silbido de máquina interrumpió su abrazo. El barco ya estaba listo para partir y sólo faltaba Hermione por abordar. Si ella no se daba prisa, la dejarían. Así que rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se despidió brevemente mientras echaba a correr en dirección al puente de abordaje. Harry se quedó donde estaba, agitando tontamente la mano mientras la veía desaparecer adentrarse en el barco. Las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de ella y de él, ninguno de los dos las vieron.

-¿En serio la vas a dejar ir sola?

No había necesidad de que Harry volteara a ver quién le hablaba desde atrás. Podría reconocerla simplemente por el aroma que se aproximaba lentamente y ese ritmo de sus pies al caminar. Y si ponía atención, estaba seguro de que podía escuchar la forma como respiraba. Era Ginny ¿quién más podía ser? De entre todas las personas que podrían estar en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, era ella. Y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo a su mejor amiga partir en soledad con el corazón roto. Sin embargo…

-Ella no quiere que la acompañe…- replicó él apretando los puños y bajando la mirada con impotencia.

-¿Y desde cuando ese es un impedimento para ti?

Esta vez Ginny estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su esencia a flores frescas. Le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras que deslizaba la otra alrededor de su cintura y ponto Harry sintió el confort de la mujer que amaba. Ella lo había llegado a conocer lo suficiente durante los pasados cinco años como para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese tipo de momentos. Y era tan comprensiva y lo quería tanto como para dejarlo hacer lo que quería aunque eso implicaba que ella tuviera que quedarse atrás, esperando a que volviera. Pero también estaba pensando en Hermione, su mejor amiga, y en respetar sus deseos por sobre todas las cosas. Y además, todavía no estaba seguro si ella lo había perdonado aún ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si él mismo aún no lo hacía?

Limpiándose la humedad de los ojos con la manga de la sudadera se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Para Ginny, verlo así no la sorprendió en lo absoluto. Ella conocía la relación que él tenía con Hermione, que era muy parecida a la que había tenido con Ron. Y las lágrimas que derramaba por ella no eran para menos. Hermione era también como una hermana y era su familia a pesar de ella no hubiera llegado a casarse con su hermano. Y le dolía de sobremanera también el sufrimiento de ella. Desprenderse de Harry por unos días, era un sacrificio mínimo a cambio del consuelo de Hermione. Y Harry sabía todo eso.

-No quisiera hacer algo que ella no quiere…

-Ella no tiene por qué saberlo ¿o sí?

Había algo en su mirada que le decía a Harry que ya lo tenía planeado desde antes. La pícara sonrisa en su rostro se lo confirmó. Y antes de que Harry pudiera formular alguna pregunta, ella ya estaba levantando la varita en dirección a su rostro. Le dio dos o tres toques y luego lo miró divertida.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

Ginny buscó en su bolso muggle, regalo de Hermione en alguno de sus cumpleaños recientes, y sacó un espejo de bolsillo. Él se apresuró a mirarse, casi ansioso de saber qué era lo que su prometida tramaba. Y observó, sin sorprenderse demasiado, que su rostro lucía diferente. Lo primero que había notado era que sus lentes habían desaparecido, y sin embargo veía tan claro como si los trajera puestos.

-¿Qué le pasó a mis gafas?

-Siguen ahí, pero no se ven. Es un truco que me enseñó Hermione. Pero no lo había utilizado porque yo creo que te ves sexy con ellas.- finalizó con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry sonrió también, pero sintió un leve calor en la cara. Ginny seguía teniendo la habilidad de hacerlo sonrojar. Y así lo comprobó al mirarse nuevamente en el espejo inspeccionando el segundo cambio notable. Su cabello en lugar del negro azabache que siempre había tenido, ahora era rubio cenizo y le caía armónicamente en lugar del desorden que siempre solía cargar sobre la cabeza. Rápidamente se pasó la mano por el cabello para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una ilusión, pero lo más probable era que se tratara de una transfiguración. Sus ojos eran castaños, como los de ella, en lugar de verdes y su nariz se veía respingada y levemente más corta de lo usual. Técnicamente, Harry estaba contemplando a una persona totalmente distinta frente al espejo.

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario, Harry abrazó a su prometida con todo el agradecimiento que tenía sin importarle que con ello, el espejo cayera al suelo y se hiciera pedazos. No tardó más de un instante en encontrar sus labios y propinarle el mejor de los besos que tenía para ofrecerle. Ginny aprovechó el momento para asirse de él dado que sabía que no lo vería en al menos una semana y trató de transmitirle en ese beso, todo el amor que él ya sabía que sentía por él. Aunque un beso y un abrazo no eran suficientes.

Un segundo silbido anunciaba que el barco ya estaba partiendo y eso los obligó a apartarse en contra de su voluntad.

-¡El barco ya zarpó!- exclamó Harry semifrustrado.

-¿Necesitas que te aparezca ahí arriba, amor?- declaró Ginny sarcásticamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces como digiriendo el comentario ¡demonios¿Era mago o un payaso? Luego sonrió ante su idiotez, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y le robó un último beso a Ginny antes de desaparecer. Su siguiente destino, la bodega del barco.

Aparecerse en un lugar tan cerrado y en el que nunca se había estado era una tarea bastante difícil incluso para los magos más experimentados. Pero si Harry era famoso por algo, eso era por hacer parecer sencillas aún las tareas más difíciles. Aunque eso le costara aterrizar sobre una pila de comida enlatada y aterrizar de bruces sobre el piso. De cualquier modo, fuera de eso, todo había resultado bien. Excepto tal vez por el olor agudo en la nariz, aunque no estaba rota, sino más bien solo adolorida.

Intentando no perder el equilibrio, Harry se puso de pie lo más rápidamente que pudo y miró alrededor tratando de adivinar su posición. Aparecerse en un lugar donde nunca había estado no era nada nuevo, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera difícil. Por el contenido de la habitación, supuso que se encontraba ceca de la cocina, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso sino quería ser descubierto. Sobre todo si era un polizón.

Pero así como Harry siempre tendía a la mala suerte en la mayoría de los casos. También su suerte a veces era totalmente opuesta. A veces, sin quererlo ni desearlo, la suerte le sonreía, como era lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora. Al abrir la puerta y asomarse, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la cocina. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a salir de ese lugar y mezclarse con los demás pasajeros. Estando an la cubierta del barco, se dio cuenta de porqué no había nadie en la cocina. Al parecer se había organizado un buffet en el primer día del viaje. Y de no ser porque Harry acababa de aterrizar en la alacena llena de comida, habría jurado que toda la comida del barco se encontraba en estos momentos sobre las mesas de la recepción dentro de esas elegantes charolas de plata.

Pretendiendo ser uno más de los pasajeros, Harry se acercó a la barra y tomó una de las bebidas color rosa flamingo mientras que escaneaba al lugar con la mirada con un objetivo solo en mente: encontrar a Hermione. Si quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ron, no tenía que perderla de vista. Pero ella no estaba ahí, debió haberlo supuesto. Sin embargo, encontrarla en ese gigantesco barco sería una tarea casi imposible. Así que decidió quedarse en donde estaba, tarde o temprano tenía que bajar a comer al menos (suponiendo que la depresión no le hubiera quitado el hambre por completo, claro).

Cuatro daikiris y media charola de camarones con aderezo de limón después, por fin pudo verla. El sol ya no estaba en su máximo esplendor, parecía que la luz del atardecer hacía juego con su mirada triste. Era obvio que se había puesto lo primero que vio en la maleta, lo cual la distinguía de los demás pasajeros. Mientras que los demás vestían casualmente con jeans y camisas deportivas o hawaianas, Hermione traía puesta una camiseta blanca, unos shorts de mezclilla azul y un libro bajo el brazo. Había otra cosa que la distinguía y de la que Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento. La soledad de Hermione no habría sido tan evidente si todos los demás pasajeros no estuvieran con una pareja. Aunque debió suponerlo, si éste se suponía que sería el viaje de luna de miel de ella y Ron… lo más obvio a escoger sería un crucero de parejas.

Lamentó mucho el no poder acercarse demasiado, pero abandonó la barra para mantenerse lo más cerca posible mientras que Hermione ocupaba uno de los reposaderos que se encontraban a orillas de la alberca en el centro de la cubierta principal. Harry ya había decidido acercarse para charlar con ella como un perfecto extraño, pero se dio cuenta de que aún traía puesta la misma ropa con la que la despidió en el muelle. Y por muy diferente que fuera su apariencia e incluso también su voz, Hermione no era ninguna tonta y seguro lo descubriría en un santiamén. Pero eso no lo hizo darse por vencido. Todo lo que necesitaba era un pequeño hechizo transfigurador en sus ropas y no habría problemas. Así que dio media vuelta en busca de algún baño próximo y dejó a Hermione entretenida en alguno de los capítulos de su novela muggle.

Buscó por todos lados sin suerte en el piso de la cubierta, así que intentó suerte en los de los camarotes de arriba, donde no fue muy difícil encontrar un baño. Escondiéndose en uno de los cubículos y realizando el encantamiento sin hablar (como ya dominaba desde los diecisiete años gracias a Hermione) transformó sus jeans de mezclilla en unos cómodos pantalones deportivos de color verde seco y su camisa de manga larga en una sudadera de color gris, incluso tuvo el cuidado de transformar sus zapatos negros en unos modestos tenis.

Cuando salió del cubículo, se dio un vistazo en el espejo del lavamanos y casi no se reconoció a sí mismo. Bastante satisfecho con su trabajo escondió la varita en la cangurera de la sudadera y regresó a la cubierta del barco. Pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione ya no estaba ahí. Intentando no parecer muy sospechoso, deambuló un rato por ahí manteniendo la atención en caso de ver a Hermione, pero no fue así. Por lo tanto supuso que habría vuelto a su camarote y se dirigió hacia allá.

Harry jamás se había imaginado lo grandes que podrían ser los barcos hasta que se encontró deambulando a mitad del piso cuatro y aún sin encontrar a Hermione. Y su frustración se hacía aún mayor al recordar que todavía le quedaban seis pisos más por recorrer y otros ciento treinta camarotes por revisar.

Y no es que anduviera por ahí tocando puertas o abriéndolas a la fuerza. Se supone que estaba de incógnito, después de todo ¿no¿Y qué clase de mago sería i no supiera qué hacer en esas situaciones? Todo era tan sencillo como pasar la mano por el umbral de la puerta y sentir si su amiga estaba ahí dentro. A sus veintidós años, podía detectar la magia muy fácilmente. Claro que utilizar su varita como brújula para encontrarla sería lo más sencillo, pero eso arriesgaba que tuviera que cargarla fuera de la sudadera, y no creía que los muggles pudieran entender.

Le llevó casi cinco horas darse cuenta de que tal vez Hermione no estaba en ninguno de los camarotes. Y pocos minutos después, también comprendió que era muy probable que no la encontrara antes de desembarcar en la primera de las islas de Grecia en el programa. Así que frustrado y cansado, se dirigió una vez más al piso de la cubierta, donde seguramente permanecería toda la noche y el día siguiente esperando a que Hermione tal vez decidiera volver a bajar.

Media hora después, sentado en la barra frente a la piscina, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no tendría que esperar tanto. Aún con la misma ropa y el mismo libro bajo el brazo, Hermione se encaminaba a la parte posterior de la cubierta buscando quizás un poco más de quietud. Los pies de Harry se movieron casi instintivamente, aunque con bastante cautela, eso sí.

Estaba por acercarse a ella, cuando alguien más se le adelantó. Era una de las parejas del crucero, y a juzgar por la expresión de Hermione, no era la primera. Harry podía adivinar la razón del descontento de su amiga. No era necesario cargar consigo una de esas orejas extensibles para suponer que lo que la pareja le preguntaba era el paradero su cónyuge o tal vez futuro esposo. Y seguramente ella estaba harta de mentir o tal vez decir la verdad. El Caso era que ninguna de las dos parecía más cómoda o menos cruel de acuerdo al punto de vista de Harry.

Se hizo a un lado escondiéndose de vuelta en espera que Hermione se desocupara. Un minuto, dos minutos, cinco minutos, tal vez eso era suficiente. Salió de su escondite para buscar a Hermione pero ya había desaparecido ¿En dónde se metía esta mujer? Pensaba chasqueando la lengua mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Estaba por desistir en la idea de convertirse en su sombra, cuando un grito agudo lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Esa era definitivamente Hermione. Corrió por la cubierta hasta llegar a la popa del barco, de donde suponía había escuchado los gritos. Y no estaba equivocado.

Acorralada contra la barandilla que la separaba de caer a las aguas oscuras del mar, estaba Hermione siendo sujetada por el cuello por una mujer a quien no podía reconocer desde la distancia. Había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no acercarse demasiado y poder calcular su siguiente movimiento. Podía distinguir que Hermione abría la boca como si gritara, pero no escuchaba sonido alguno. No podía ser otra cosa que una bruja. Ya sea que le hubiera efectuado un hechizo silencius a Hermione, o tal vez una cápsula de silencio donde estaban paradas. A Harry se le antojaba más lo segundo, porque la mujer también parecía estar moviendo los labios y no escuchaba nada tampoco.

Se acercó sigilosamente sujetando fuertemente la varita dentro de su pantalón intentando no ser visto. No tenía fuerzas de apoyo, así que tenía que ser rápido y preciso. Aunque fuera difícil ya que eran dos contra él, porque suponía que Hermione no cargaba la varita con ella en ese momento (de ser así, ya la habría utilizado, pensó). Y utilizando el elemento sorpresa a su favor, levantó su varita en contra de ella.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Pero para su sorpresa, nada sucedió. Seguro la burbuja de silencio vetaba los hechizos también ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

Su grito puso en sobre aviso a la mujer que sujetaba a Hermione y a su acompañante, a quienes ahora sí reconoció. La mujer que apretaba el cuello de Hermione ahora con todas sus fuerzas, era Pansy Parkinson y la supuesta pareja no era otro que Goyle. Seguro habían utilizado la misma técnica de Harry para disfrazarse y por eso no los había visto, pero ahora dentro de la burbuja, el hechizo quedaba anulado. Y esto aplicaba seguramente para él también, y así se lo hizo saber Pansy.

-¡Potter!- exclamó ella con el mismo desdén que Draco solía utilizar,- debía saber que no dejarías sola a ésta sangre sucia.

Su mano se cerró un poco mas fuerte en el cuello de Hermione y Harry puso distinguir que su amiga estaba por perder la conciencia por falta de aire.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó él poniéndose de pie para apartarlas, pero Goyle se metió en medio de ambos y lo apartó con un manotazo. Cuando se trataba de cosas no mágicas, Goyle en verdad era de gran ayuda para quien fuera.

-Me alegra que estés aquí para presenciarlo,- le dijo Pansy mientras que Hermione dejaba de forcejear ya sin aire,- ya que eres el principal culpable de que esto esté sucediendo ¿O crees que iba a dejar que mataras a mi prometido y dejar las cosas así como así¡No señor¡Vas a pagarme lo que ha hecho!

-¡Draco mató a Ron!- exclamó Harry aún sabiendo que esa no era excusa. Él mismo había pasado varias noches en vela muriéndose del remordimiento de haber reaccionado viceralmente y matado a Draco.

Aún cuando el ministerio lo hubiera absuelto de haber utilizado un Avada Kedavra en esa pelea, eso no quitaba que lo hubiera asesinado. Era vedad que Draco había asesinado a Ron, y éste a su vez a Crabbe aunque hubiera sido un mero accidente. Los mortífagos jamás entenderían eso, siempre se cobraban una por cien, y Pansy seguramente no haría una excepción.

-¡Y se lo merecía por haber asesinado a Crabbe!-exclamó Pansy casi leyendo los pensamientos de Harry, Goyle, por su lado, empezó a apretar los nudillos, él también tenía sed de venganza aún cuando Ron ya estuviera muerto.

-¡Vas a sufrir, Potter!- agregó ella una vez más,- ¡tú me has quitado lo que más quería y yo te quitaré todo a ti! Primero será esta sangre sucia, luego tu adoptiva familia traidora de la sangre y toda aquella persona que tenga que ver contigo…

-¡Suéltala!- la exclamación de Harry era tan definitiva como sus acciones. Sin ningún oro objetivo en mente más que salvar a Hermione, se abalanzó contra ella y forcejeó para quitarle a su amiga de las manos.

Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera Goyle, que de por sí ya era lento por naturaleza, pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Forcejearon unos momentos, pero Pansy había perdido ya el control. Y muy pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que él también. Porque la misma fuerza que liberó a Hermione, le dio el impulso que los golpeó con la barandilla y muy pronto resintió cayendo a las frías aguas oscuras del océano.

Hermione seguía inconciente y esto quería decir que no podía nadar, así que la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que intentaba regresar a la superficie. Una especia de deja vu lo regresó a sus catorce años cuando estaba en Hogwarts, esto era tan parecido a cuando estaba en cuarto año y tuvo que rescatar su objeto más preciado del fondo del lago. En aquel entonces Ron, ahora era Hermione. Forcejeando con el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, por fin pudo alcanzar el exterior. Ahora quedaba la pregunta ¿cómo iba a regresar al barco? Buscó por todos lados su varita para aparecerse allí, pero no la encontraba, seguramente la había pedido en el forcejeo o en la caída.

Y así como solía ser siempre la brillante suerte de Harry, que cuando las cosas van mal siempre le podían ir peor, una ola gigantesca lo golpeó de improviso. Harry se aferró a Hermione instintivamente, no iba a dejar que Pansy ni ningún mortífago se saliera con la suya, mientras que pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir. Pero luego otra ola lo golpeó nuevamente y a ésta le siguió otra y otra. Era como si el mar quisiera dejarle claro que no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Muy pronto pedió el conocimiento...

* * *

**Pues bien, éste es el inicio del FF ke tantos Fanarts me ha llevado (visita www.bloodywoman. para verlos). Y bueno, es un FF HH lectura para adultos (no es pornografía). Espero ke les guste y ke me dejen un review! please? Ya se imaginarán ke siempre estoy tratando de juntar al HH por todos los medios. Ésta vez es suponiendo ke luego de vencer a Voldemort Harry y Ron se hayan vuelto Auores. Y Ginny y Hermione terminen comprometidas con ellos respectivamente. Como verán, me estoy montando un mega dramón, pero éste será un FF de clichés, so, no me juzguen por ello :p**

¿Les recuerdo el review? .

TLAL


	2. La Isla

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry ni Hermione me pertenecen. Y miren ke eso es una pena ya ke nadie los trata tan bien como yo u.u miren ke enviarlos a una isla en Grecia a los dos solitos…**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**La Isla**

**By: TlalGalaxia**

Se despertó cuando el ardor en su espalada era tanto que le parecía insoportable. Abrió los ojos intentando recordar en dónde estaba y no reconoció nada a su alrededor. Recordaba haber tomado un barco y haberse paseado en él todo el día mientras que avanzaba en su lectura. Un dolor en el cuello le recordó a la bruja que había estado apretándolo bastante rato y un apretón en la mano le indicó que no estaba sola.

Siguiendo la línea de su propia mano, se dio cuenta que su terminación no era otro que Harry. Ahora lo recordaba todo… había sido Harry quien había intentado defenderla de Pansy ¿Pero cómo había llegado él al barco? Y lo que era más ¿qué estaban haciendo los dos tirados en esa playa? ¿Y en dónde estaba el barco? Hermione se reincorporó de súbito e intentó deshacerse de Harry, pero estaba más pegado que una garrapata en su mano.

-¿Harry?- le llamó para que despertara.

Harry se movió un poco y apretó la mano de Hermione un poco más jalándola hacia sí. Hermione no se lo esperaba, así que cayó de bruces sobre él y pronto la otra mano de su amigo acaricia su espalda. Ella sintió un inmenso calor en la cara. Él seguro estaba soñando y tenía que despertarlo a la de ¡YA!.

-¡Harry,- gritó Hermione casi a la altura de su oído.

Harry dio un respingo y miró de frente a su amiga que estaba a escasos milímetros de su propio rostro. Pronto se percató también que le sujetaba la mano y la soltó como si se tratara de un animal ponzoñoso.

-¡Lo siento,- atinó a contestar Harry al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza en muestra de su vergüenza.

-Si lo olvidas tú, lo olvido yo,- contestó Hermione levantando las manos e igual o más apenada.

-Está bien.- Harry apenas recobraba el color de su cara al decir esto.

-¿Ahora podrías explicarme qué fue lo que pasó?

La pregunta de Hermione le recordó a Harry que su amiga había estado desmayada durante los momentos de "acción" de la noche anterior. Y a decir verdad, él tampoco podía contestar esa pregunta en su totalidad porque, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía en dónde se encontraban. Así que solo le dijo lo que podía recordar. Y su relato, ciertamente, terminaba con la tercera o cuarta ola que los revolcó la noche anterior.

-Y la razón por la que me seguiste a bordo del barco a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras es…

Harry sabía que Hermione no estaba para nada contenta de que él la hubiera seguido, a pesar de que eso le hubiera salvado la vida. La rectitud antes todo… y aunque muchas veces admiraba eso de ella, por ahora como que le parecía ilógico y algo infantil.

-De no estar en el barco, estarías muerta.

-Y te lo agradezco, gracias ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo?

-Cuidándote por supuesto.

Hermione meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro como acomodando las ideas de una manera que a Harry le pareció un tanto cómica.

-Está bien, sea lo que sea, ya estamos aquí. Así que mejor deberíamos ir a buscar un hotel, un muelle o algo donde pedir ayuda y que nos pongan en un avión o barco de regreso a casa ¿te parece?

Harry asintió y se puso de pie dándole luego la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Juntos decidieron que lo mejor era caminar por la orilla de la playa porque parecía que habían terminado en una parte no muy habitada. Luego de tres o cuatro horas, ambos decidieron que era suficiente y se tomaron un pequeño descanso.

-¿Crees que haya gente en ésta isla?- inquirió Harry apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Pues claro que debe haberla! ¿Crees que hoy en día haya alguna isla en Grecia que no esté habitada?

-No lo se… dímelo tu.

Hermione dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte y guardó silencio. Luego de unos minutos, cuando Harry creía que la pregunta ya estaba del todo olvidad, su amiga volvió a hablar.

-Hay unas cuantas islas desiertas,- dijo poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos para ver mejor a Harry,- Y algunas de ellas están cerca de las habitadas, así que ese no sería gran problema. Supongo que deberíamos preocuparnos si estuviéramos en aquellas que están apartadas ¿Pero te imaginas la mala suerte que deberíamos tener tú y yo para haber terminado en una de ellas?

El estómago de Harry hizo espirales de solo pensar en la posibilidad.

-Esperemos que la suerte esté de tu lado y no de la mía,- dijo,- porque tú y yo sabemos lo mala que tiende a ser cuando más la necesito…

Dicho esto, Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio inferior y eso no podía ser, de ninguna manera, una buena señal en ninguno de los casos.

Luego de su descanso de media hora, Harry y Hermione volvieron a emprender el recorrido alrededor de la isla. Con cada paso que daban, Harry rogaba que aquello gris o blanco que se veía a lo lejos fuera un hotel o una casa de algún magnate. Pero luego se desilusionaba al comprobar que no era más que un puñado de rocas colocadas estratégicamente para elevar sus aspiraciones y luego dejarlas caer sin piedad. Hermione parecía estar en la misma situación también.

Muertos de sed y bastante exhaustos luego de haber caminado otras cinco horas bajo el sol, se dejaron caer en la arena tibia y húmeda de la playa. Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados, Harry los abrió lo más que pudo temiendo quedarse dormido ¿Cuántas horas más debían caminar antes de encontrar civilización? ¿O antes de darse cuenta de que no había tal cosa?

-Ésta isla está totalmente desierta,- declaró Hermione no queriendo abrir los ojo aún.

De pronto Harry sintió muchos deseos de reír, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y a dónde se fue todo ese cálculo de probabilidades optimistas de ésta mañana?

Ella apretó aún más los ojos y se llevó las manos hacia ellos.

-No tienes que restregármelo en la cara,- le dijo tratando de no forzar la voz. Ya que era lo único que no tenía exhausto.

-Y no lo hago… pero supongo que si ya nos hicimos a la idea… debemos comenzar por buscar agua potable y un refugio. O al menos eso es lo que hacen primero en las películas ¿no?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Lo primero de las películas ya lo hicimos, Harry. Cerciorarnos que la isla en realidad estuviera desierta…

-¿Entonces ya es un hecho?

-Digamos que es una… gran posibilidad.

-Y nadie nos culpará si luego resulta que no es cierto… correcto.

Hermione volvió a sonreír al sentarse con las piernas estiradas hacia delante. Con una mano se tapaba del sol mientras que intentaba divisar algo. Harry no puedo evitar el imitar el gesto, así como hacer el siguiente comentario.

-Hacía mucho que no sonreías tantas veces en un día.

Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron amables, como esas veces cuando le preguntaban "¿cómo estás?" y ella miraba así diciendo "bien, gracias ¿cómo estás tú?". Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ello, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con que su amiga encerrara sus sentimientos dentro del caparazón. Pero también sabía que ese no era el momento preciso para hacer algo al respecto. Primero tenían que encontrar agua y un refugio, como ya antes había dicho…

Se tomaron unos minutos antes de emprender el recorrido ahora hacia adentro de la vegetación. La isla no parecía ser tan grande y tampoco se veía ninguna otra cerca. Aún así, querían mantenerse optimistas en lo que respectaba a encontrar alguna laguna o una cascada. Hermione caminaba detrás de Harry y a veces lo utilizaba para apoyarse y seguir caminado. Parecía como si la vegetación se hacía más espesa conforme avanzaban. Y Hermione dijo que esa era buena señal "Donde hay plantas, debe haber agua", decía. Y a Harry le parecía bastante lógico.

No habían muchas palmeras hacia donde se dirigían, pero empezaban a toparse con árboles de frutas cítricas y otras tantas hierbas salvajes que Harry no reconoció. Ya estaban bastante exhaustos para cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se acordaban por donde habían entrado, ya ni siquiera el sonido del mar se escuchaba. Se detuvieron para tratar de orientarse y Harry lamentó haber perdido la varita al caer del barco. Hermione, por su parte, no había cargado una al recorrerlo, pues decía que no la ocupaba para leer…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y luego se horrorizaron al ver que ni uno ni otro tenía la menor idea.

-Más importante que encontrar la playa,- comentó Harry,- es encontrar agua.

-Tienes razón…- contestó ella con voz queda. Y Harry vio que su mirada se desviaba hacia unos arbustos,- ¿Escuchaste eso?

Harry volteó a ver y agudizó su oído, no podía escuchar ni ver nada hacia donde Hermione le señalaba. Así que se acercó lentamente y ella lo acompañó detrás. Con cuidado le dio vuelta al arbusto y luego trató de distinguir algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal, pero no había nada.

-Deben ser tus nervios…- declaró Harry dando por terminada la investigación.

Hermione no se tragó eso, y Harry sabía que así sería. Pero prefirió no ahondar y enfocarse en las prioridades. Pero ella insistió.

-Te juro que escuché algo…,- ésta vez avanzaba por iniciativa propia entre los matorrales que había visto y se adentró entre otro puño de matas espesas.

Harry la siguió más por instinto que por lógica. Estaba casi seguro de que no había nada, y que Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que ya comenzaba a ver cosas. De pronto, ella se detuvo y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado como si acabara de ver pasar algo corriendo. Harry no comprendía por qué si él no había notado nada. Y se suponía que estaba entrenado para hacer eso ya que era Auror.

-¿Ves?- dijo ella apresurándose ahora a la izquierda,- te dije que había visto algo.

-Pero yo no vi nada,- contestó él a pesar de estarla siguiendo.

-Es algo grande ¿cómo que no lo viste?

El paso de Hermione era apresurado pero decidido. Harry veía que se aproximaban a lo que parecía ser la única montaña de la isla. Aunque en realidad era muy pequeña para ser considerada como tal. Esto parecía más bien una colina muy grande. Pero así como había sido rápida para caminar, lo fue para detenerse, haciendo que Harry chocara con ella y casi la tumbara.

-¿Qué pasa,- preguntó éste sujetándola para que no cayera por el impacto.

Sin embargo ella guardó silencio y mantuvo la vista clavada en un punto del horizonte. Harry no veía más que ramas, plantas y hierbas.

-¡Por Merlín! Es…,- exclamó ella y él seguía sin comprender a qué se debía tanto alboroto.- es… ¡Es Ron!

-¡¿Qué!- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ron? ¿Ahí? ¿Vivo?

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella echó a correr en dirección a donde había estado posando la mirada. Se adentró entre varias ramas y plantas que iban golpeando a Harry al quererla seguir. Parecía que algo muy grande la impulsaba a correr más y más. Y a Harry hasta se le olvidó lo cansado, sediento y exhausto que había estado segundos antes solo por seguirla.

-¡Ron! ¡Espera! ¡Ron!- gritaba ella una y otra ves sin dar indicio de querer detenerse prontamente. Y Harry que seguía sin verlo…

Cuando se hubieron aproximado so suficiente a la montaña, Harry habría jurado que iban a chocar. Pero su amiga, que iba siguiendo quien sabe qué cosa, giró a la izquierda y se adentró por una cueva en un costado ¿En verdad Hermione estaba viendo algo que él no?

Una vez dentro de la cueva, a Harry le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Mientras que Hermione parecía no darse cuenta de ella. Reconocía la posición de su amiga porque durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de gritar el nombre de su finado mejor amigo. Pero honestamente, no podía distinguir muy bien hacia dónde se estaban metiendo. Los pies le ardían por estar corriendo sin más calzado que un calcetín que había sobrevivido al naufragio. Y no podía evitar el preguntarse cómo es que Hermione, quien estaba totalmente descalza, podía seguir corriendo como si nada pasara. Estaba seguro de haber pisado varias plantas con espinas allá atrás.

Y casi cuando estaba por rendirse ante el dolor de sus pies, una ola de alivio lo invadió. El piso se había comenzado a poner húmedo cada vez más, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que empezó a chapalear con ellos pequeños charcos que, quería pensar, tenían agua. Un cercano splash le indicó que había un lago o laguna cerca y que Hermione se había metido en ella. Y cuando pasó una piedra particularmente grande, por fin lo vio…

Sino fuera porque sabía que Hermione podía meterse en problemas por solo entrar ahí, habría considerado que ésta era una de las mejores vistas. Una laguna con un brillo dorado, hacía tenues hondas mientras que ella la cruzaba con una gracia casi indescriptible. Incluso la iluminación parecía haber sido instalada ahí por un experto. De un tragaluz hecho por la madre naturaleza en el techo, entraba un rayo amarillo que bañaba la superficie de oro. Y dotaba a Hermione de una belleza casi inmaculada.

Pero el cuadro perdió su belleza en un santiamén. Hermione, en lugar de seguir avanzando, se había detenido justo en medio de la laguna. Había flotado un par de segundos en los que Harry se quedó dubitativo de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Y así como si nada, se hundió cual piedra en el agua. Sin dar más tiempo a Harry, más que para quitarse la sudadera, se tiró al agua en busca de su amiga y se sorprendió de la profundidad de la laguna al alcanzar la altura en que ella se le había perdido de vista.

Nadó intentando verla, pero era casi imposible. Los rayos de sol dentro del agua eran muy escasos. Desesperadamente se sumergió hasta el fondo y con las manos tocaba todo lo que podía. El pensamiento de criaturas submarinas o peligrosas habían abandonado su mente del todo. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en rescatarla. En sacarla sana y salva de ahí y así cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo antes de morir. Sus últimas palabras aún le rodaban la mente.

"Prométeme… prométeme que la vas a cuidar… que la ayudarás a encontrar la felicidad que yo no voy a poder darle…"

De no ser porque Harry ya estaba bajo el agua, una lágrima de tristeza y desesperación habría corrido por su mejilla. Un solo objetivo tenía ahora: Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…

Y como si hubiera sido un "accio" lo que hubiera invocado. Pudo sentir un dedo entre tanta inmensidad. Nadó un poco más bajo y sintió la mano, luego el brazo y al final no había duda ¡la había encontrado! Rápidamente le pasó la mano por la cintura y se impulsó en el piso para llegar lo más rápidamente a la superficie.

Cuando por fin pudo salir, sus pulmones se llenaron no solo de oxígeno, sino de alivio también. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, pudo nadar a la orilla donde la colocó cuidadosamente y le practicó los primeros auxilios. No fue hasta que se aseguró que ella podía respirar nuevamente que él lo hizo propiamente y se dejó caer a su lado para descansar.

-Harry…- dijo ella débilmente,- Ron… Ron está dentro de la laguna… me…. Me llama…

El giró la cabeza para replicar a la declaración de su amiga pero notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados y también vio con sorpresa que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Bastante alarmado se reincorporó y le tocó la frente ¡Estaba ardiendo!

Harry volteó en todas direcciones pero recordó de inmediato que era muy probable que estuvieran completamente solos en esa isla ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Hurgando dentro de su memoria intentó recordar la corta clase de primeros auxilios que había recibido durante su entrenamiento como Auror "¿Qué dijeron que debía hacer en estos casos?" se preguntaba como si formulando la pregunta obtendría la respuesta. pero como nada le venía a la cabeza, actuó instintivamente.

Dejando de lado el pudor, le quitó a Hermione el jersey blanco empapado que traía puesto y luego le desató la parte de arriba del bikini que ella traía puesto desde el barco. Tomó la sudadera ahora seca que se había quitado antes de entrar al agua y la cubrió. Dudó un poco antes de decidirse a desamarrarle la parte de abajo, pero lo hizo de un tirón y casi sin mirar ya que su amiga dependía de ello. Luego la levantó y se alejó lo más que pudo de la laguna hasta que sintió que el piso era lo suficientemente seco. Ahí se detuvo y se sentó colocándola sobre sí mismo. No tenía frazadas o cobijas, así que consideró que su calor corporal podría hacer el efecto mientras tanto. Sus movimientos habían sido casi desesperados, tratando a Hermione como si se tratara de un objeto bastante frágil y valioso para él. Luego comprendería que así era…

FIN DEL CHAP!

**YAY! Terminé un chap y fue antes de lo ke esperaba! Y ya ke estoy akí, kiero agradecerles de forma general los reviews ke han dejado en éste, su fict. Pero weno, me corto porke luego me regañan. Para leer todas las respuestas a los reviews e información y explicación de la historia, visiten mi journal, ke está en mi homepage. Gracias!**

**TLAL**


	3. Despertar

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**Despertar**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

"_Despertar, lo se, siempre es muy duro…"_

Harry se despertó aún con la preocupación de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tenía bastante presente que Hermione estaba entre sus brazos la noche anterior y ésta mañana seguía ahí. Tocó la frente de su amiga y contempló aliviado que se sentía bastante normal. Con bastante cuidado se desasió de ella y la colocó de vuelta en el suelo y luego se adentró de nuevo rumbo a la laguna, tomó las ropas que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior y las sacó para colgarlas en las ramas del primer árbol que vio. Luego regresó y tomó toda el agua que pudo y se la dio a beber, después fue por más agua y la utilizó para refrescarle el cuerpo antes de que volviera a ganar temperatura de nuevo. No estaba seguro de lo que la había ocasionado en primer lugar. Pero considerando todo por lo que Hermione había pasado los días anteriores: que su prometido hubiera sido asesinado, tener que hacer el viaje de luna de miel por imposición propia, que una bruja loca quisiera asesinarla y luego caer del barco para terminar en una isla desierta con pocas esperanzas de ser rescatada… no era de extrañarse que le diera un ataque de nervios.

En la tarde, cuando la ropa ya estuvo del todo seca. Harry se enfrentó una vez más a su pudor y se decidió a vestir a su amiga. Sería algo bastante cómico si alguien más hubiera estado observándolo. La forma en la que apretaba los ojos al colocarle la parte de abajo del bikini de vuelta de la forma más rápida que pudo, que fue lo más que se atrevió a ponerle por miedo a despertarla.

Durante los días siguientes que su amiga no recobró el sentido, Harry asumió bastante bien su papel de guardián. Lo hacía con bastante devoción y dedicación ya que se trataba de alguien a quien apreciaba lo suficiente como para no considerarlo un sacrificio. Además, todavía estaba en pie aquella promesa hacia Ron… y pensaba cumplirla así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Por las mañanas se despegaba de ella solo lo suficiente para ir a conseguirle comida, pero en cuanto tenía la suficiente (aunque solo fuera para ella) volvía corriendo, pues le aterraba dejarla sola. En las tardes buscaba ramas y plantas secas a los alrededores de la cueva y las introducía para en la noche prender una fogata que les resguardara del frío. Harry había recibido instrucciones de cómo hacer cosas básicas sin magia en su entrenamiento como Auror, y ahora pensaba sacarle partido. Pero aún cuando había fuego, Harry no se despegaba de su lado.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía a una Hermione tan vulnerable. Era como la estuviera volviendo a conocer una vez más. A pesar de conocerla desde hacía diez años, para Harry era nueva esa expresión que ponía al dormir. En algunas noches, cuando dormía tranquila, Harry se prendía a su cintura como intentando probarle que estaría ahí para ella; y en aquellas en que su sueño parecía perturbado por las pesadillas y los delirios que le daba la fiebre, permanecía despierto intentando refrescarla con compresas que hacía con su propia ropa o la de ella. Había momentos en los que Harry se sorprendía a sí mismo observando los contornos del cuerpo de su amiga y se encontraba a sí mismo desvariando con que esa era Ginny. Pero luego despertaba y se daba cuenta que era la misma castaña con la que había llegado a la isla y algo dentro de él. Una especie de represión le decía que no podía sentirse atraído por Hermione de esa manera ¡Era su amiga! Así que se limitaba a darse coscorrones a sí mismo y continuar con la rutina.

Al cuarto día, Harry estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Sobre todo porque durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione había comido escasamente. El agua apenas sí la toleraba y temía que pudiera deshidratarse. Había adoptado la costumbre de hablarle como si ella pudiera escucharlo desde el primer día. Pero en esa noche en verdad se estaba esforzando al intentar que lo escuchara y que reaccionara. Y en serio se había inspirado recordándole todas las cosas bellas que todavía le quedaban si decidía despertar.

-… ¿Recuerdas los atardeceres en el lago de Hogwarts? No se le comparan con la forma en que se filtra la luz de luna por el orificio de la cueva y brilla en el estanque ¡No puedo esperar a que sea luna llena! En verdad tienes que verlo, Hermione…

Harry estaba sentado a un lado suyo mientras que le acariciaba la mano, como ya acostumbraba hacerlo. Luego de sus palabras lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir de las ramas en la fogata que había hecho para resguardarlos del frío. La mano de Hermione era tan suave, si cerraba los ojos casi podía pensar que se trataba de Ginny.

Ginny… ¿En dónde estará en esos momentos? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Seguro lo estaría extrañando como él a ella. Sus ojos se habían clavado de pronto en la línea de la cintura de quien estaba recostada a su lado y cómo esta curveaba graciosamente al llegar a las caderas. No traía puesta otra cosa que la misma sudadera que Harry le había puesto el día que casi se ahoga en la laguna y el bikini que él le había colocado torpemente. Y las cosas que ese hecho le hacía pensar no eran muy sanas. Pero luego se reprendía y casi se golpeaba a sí mismo por haberlo considerado siquiera… Hermione nunca le había parecido otra cosa que… pues Hermione. Su amiga, su Hermione.

"Esa es Hermione, no Ginny. Concéntrate" se decía al golpearse la cabeza.

Harry cerró los ojos llevando esos pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se rió por la tontería de haberlo considerado siquiera. Sacudiéndose el pudor y la pena de encima, se recostó una vez más a su lado y se dispuso a dormir. Se colocó de lado viéndola frente a él y cerró los ojos. Tal vez fue el cansancio o el estar preocupado u ocupado todo el día, que en segundos cayó como tronco.

Los sueños de Harry no habían cambiado de giro con la realidad con la que se había dormido. El sueño inició con Ginny recostada al lado suyo en lugar de Hermione. Y Harry se sentía bastante contento de tener a su prometida cerca una vez más que se acercaba a abrazarla mientras que ella sonreía muy contenta. Pero había algo en el sueño que lo hacía bastante real. Y fue esa misma sensación la que lo despertó.

Sin saberlo, a quien tenía entre sus brazos era a la mismísima Hermione, y lo que lo hacía aún peor era que sus manos se movían y le acariciaban el rostro. Él no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez simplemente estaba soñado con algo al igual que él y ya se le pasaría, así que se quedó quieto. Tieso como una tabla se apartaba de ella esperando a que reaccionara.

-Her-hermione… despierta…- con voz entrecortada, Harry intentaba formular una oración coherente,- Hermione,- habló más fuerte apretando los ojos.

Pero las manos de Hermione cobraron fuerza y le jalaron el rostro hacia ella. Harry se resistió al principio, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no lo hiciera y al mismo tiempo había hago que le gritaba "¡Sigue! ¡Sigue!" ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La pregunta de Harry sería contestada en instantes… y no precisamente por su propio subconsciente que tanto se debatía consigo mismo. Los labios de Hermione rozaron levemente los suyos y los de Harry actuaron instintivamente abriéndolos un poco también. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como esferas. No estaba seguro si debía o no esperar a que pasara algo pero su respuesta no demoró en llegar. La lengua de Hermione le rozó los labios y la de Harry hizo lo mismo antes de adentrarse más y encontrarse en el camino.

Esto era algo incorrecto en todos los sentidos. Se suponía que ellos dos no debían hacer esto. Se suponía que solo eran amigos y que ella no estaba consciente de lo que hacía ¡Pero eso solo lo hacía aún más excitante!

Ahora siendo él quien sujetaba el rostro de ella, Harry se giró hasta quedar sobre de ella sin dejar que todo su peso que cayera encima. Profundizando más en el beso le apartó el cabello de la cara con una mano mientras que la otra bajaba en dirección al borde de la sudadera. Hermione comenzó a gemir y eso era como música para los oídos de Harry, como una invitación a no detenerse. El subconsciente no se había callado del todo, cada que su mano subía más y más por el camino del dorso del cuerpo de ella, las voces también gritaba más y más fuerte "¡detente!" "¡sigue!". Aunque para cuando su mano logró rozarle los pechos debajo de la sudadera, las voces ya no podían importarle menos.

Hermione gimió aún más y eso solo aumentó el calor dentro de Harry y apenas consiguiendo pausas decentes para poder respirar mientras la besaba, Harry logró deshacerla de la única prenda que la cubría. Las manos de Hermione se colocaron detrás de la nuca de Harry e hicieron más presión incitándolo a besarla una vez más. Fuera lo que fuera, a Harry ya no le parecía que estaba tan inconciente después de todo. Aún cuando sus ojos estuvieran cerrados.

Y casi como si algo no estuviera del todo bien dentro de la cabeza de Harry, el lugar de encenderse aún más, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Se levantó de golpe y la miró casi horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer. La cubrió con la sudadera que le había quitado hacía unos instantes y apenado se inclinó a decirle.

-Lo siento, Hermione. No soy quien crees que soy…- Se sentía bastante mal por siquiera haberlo considerado, por haberlo empezado ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Seguramente ella creía que quien estaba con ella era Ron y no él.

Dicho esto, los ojos de ella se abrieron y Harry no vio más que deseo en ellos. Jalándolo hacia ella se apoderó de sus labios una vez más. Luego se las ingenió para quedar ahora ella sobre él, y quitándole la camisa se volvió a inclinar hacia su oído para decirle:

-Claro que sí lo eres.

El corazón de Harry le latía casi dolorosamente en el pecho mientras que ella se inclinaba una vez más para besarle. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse el dulce sabor a miel de los labios de Hermione. Cuando ella se apartó de él y empezó a plantarle pequeños besos desde la barbilla y haciendo una línea con ellos e lo largo del pecho y en dirección a la cintura, parecía como si el interior de la cueva hubiera cobrado fuego en cada una de sus rocas. Harry abrió los ojos una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba tan despierta como él y sonrió al comprobar que así era. Ya no importaba lo que eran o lo que habían sido. En la cabeza de Harry no existía nada ni nadie más que lo que podía sentir en ese momento ¡Y se sentía tan bien…!

Justo al llegar a la altura del ombligo, ella empezó a bajarle los pantalones con bastante trabajo así que Harry no se hizo el desentendido y puso manos a la obra para ayudarle. Ahora los dos estaban iguales: con una sola prenda cada uno que los separara. Y eso lo hacía aún más excitante. Hermione se inclinó para besarlo una vez más y Harry sintió que se volvería loco o se quedaría sin aire si seguía haciéndolo así. Pero el precio era bastante justo, a juicio de Harry, y no le hubiera importado pagarlo en aquel momento.

Entonces ya no eran Harry y Hermione, sino dos perfectos desconocidos que hacían lo que querían. Eran dos personas sin nombre, sin pasado ni futuro que estaban dispuestos a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo porque no había forma de pararlo aún si así lo quisieran. Las manos de Hermione alborotaban el pelo de Harry mientras que la de él jugaban gustosas en el jardín de la espalda de ella. Y siguiendo el recorrido sintieron con gusto la orilla del bikini que de pronto parecía la prenda más estorbosa y horrible de todas las que se podían poseer. Parecía como si ella lo pensara también mientras que bajaba sus manos para ayudarlo con la tarea. Harry se volvió prácticamente loco por sentirla piel con piel y son mucho cuidado, giró una vez más sobre ella y apoyando sus propias rodillas sobre el piso, comenzó a remover también su última pieza.

No había palabras ni peticiones. Todo se hacía con el instinto y el tacto. Era como jugar marco polo pero sin palabras. Harry acariciaba una parte del cuerpo de ella y esperaba por la reacción. Una sonrisa era buena, un suspiro era mejor, pero un gemido era la gloria. Hermione había comprendido éste sistema por de más sencillo, pero eso no lo hacía menos interesante o placentero. Los dos estaban extasiados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, se verse y conocerse de esa manera; de saberse tan deseosos y hábiles de una manera que jamás habían sospechado.

Durante momentos interminables que de pronto se antojaban a fugaces, las caricias, los besos y los gemidos fueron en aumento. Los labios de Hermione eran precisos y efectivos. A ella le gustaba jugar un poco con Harry interrumpiendo largos besos por pequeños en el rostro y negándose a volver a sus labios hasta que Harry literalmente le suplicaba volver. Y el juego se extendió también a otro campo. Cuando ella trazó nuevamente el camino desde la barbilla hasta debajo de su ombligo y regresaba una vez más a su punto de partida, dejándolo casi sin aliento.

Bastante excitado por el juego, Harry decidió participar en él. Pero luego comprobó que le faltaba práctica, o tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para seguir con ellos. Él estaba listo, ella estaba lista y no tenía caso postergarlo más. Viéndola a los ojos, Harry buscó su aprobación. Ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y no hubo necesidad de preguntarlo a viva voz siquiera. Harry se apoyó con los antebrazos a los lados de ella mientras que lentamente bajaba su cadera para emparejarla con la de ella. Hermione gimió de placer aferrándose con las uñas de su espalda al sentirlo dentro. Harry ni siquiera sintió el dolor de los rasguños.

Moviéndose como el instinto se lo dictaba Harry intentaba lograr sincronía con los movimientos de ella. Y no les tomó mucho acoplarse. Ganando un poco más de ritmo, Harry buscó desesperadamente sus labios una vez más y ella casi lo devora en un intento por agradecerle el éxtasis en el que se encontraba. Habían llegado al punto donde todo lo que hacían, tocaban y movían volvía al otro cada vez más loco. Era como si quisieran tener cada vez más y más del otro. Las risas y los suspiros eran cosas del pasado. Y ahora los gemidos comenzaban a parecerse más a súplicas o gritos ¿Quién había puesto la regla de no hablar? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero la tentación de gritar el nombre del otro parecía pecado puro, era como si decirlo hiciera la acción aún más grave de lo que ya era. Así que decidieron que los quejidos hicieran el truco.

De menos a más todo parecía sincronizado y Harry supo que no podría aguantar mucho más y podía sentir que ella tampoco. Un estremecimiento agresivo y una presión ahí hicieron que Harry perdiera todo el control y terminara lo que había empezado como un buen sueño en una incomparable realidad. Y en ese justo instante de la última ráfaga de energía, los sellos en sus labios fueron violados e inevitablemente se llamaron el uno al otro. Y sin darse tiempo a reaccionar siquiera a lo acontecido, Harry se desplomó sobre ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un par de besos más antes de perder el sentiodo. Hermione hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus mejillas apenas recuperaban su color natural.

Acariciándole el rostro, Hermione lo colocó a un lado suyo y lo contempló dormir con cariño. En verdad se le veía cansado y Hermione sabía que no era solo por lo que acababa de suceder… "Lo que acababa de suceder…". Era algo tan complicado que Hermione no quería ni pensar en ello. Cerró los ojos por un instante y supo que ya no se podría dormir otra vez, había dormido tanto…

Una presión en el pecho le impedía respirar correctamente. Adoptando una posición fetal se llevó las manos al rostro tapándoselo de vergüenza. "¿Qué has hecho, Hermione?" se dijo a sí misma mientras que un par de lágrimas le humedecían el rostro. Esa noche no durmió nada, pues ya estaba despierta.

FIN DEL CHAP!

**¿Algún comentario? Sus reviews son en verdad muy apreciados e importantes en el momento de estar escribiendo esto. Las respuestas a ellos así como comentarios y explicaciones de la historia las pueden ver en mi journal, cuyo link es mi homepage. Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo chap! (visiten mi blog para saber de ké va, grax :D).**

**TLAL**


	4. Perdidos

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**Perdidos**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

En la penumbra de su estudio, Neville LongBotton intentaba terminar el informe que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente en la mañana para la revista de pociones de mayor prestigio y circulación en el mundo Mágico. Había estado trabajando toda la semana en la observación y discriminación de las plantas de Oriente y sus propiedades mágicas para la elaboración de pociones relajantes utilizando ratas; y ahora tenía que reportar los resultados observados.

Haciendo uso de sus notas y tablas había escrito ya más de la mitad de su trabajo final. Y luchaba por mantenerse despierto y poder terminarlo a tiempo. La pluma que rasgaba el papel despiadadamente era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa aparte del crujir de la madera que ardía en la chimenea frente a su escritorio. La llama de su tercera vela de la noche, que estaba a más de la mitad, parpadeaba al ritmo de la leve brisa que entraba a través de la ventana abierta. Y Neville luchaba con odas sus fuerzas para no volver a ver el reloj que hacía unos instantes había marcado las tres de la mañana.

De pronto, un sonido ajeno a los que estaba acostumbrado interrumpió su trabajo. Algo parecido a una tos o un suspiro femenino llamó su atención. Dejando la pluma de lado volteó en ambas direcciones preguntándose si era el producto de su imaginación. Se levantó lentamente y cerró la ventana, seguramente se trataba solo del viento. Había pasado tan poco desde que su abuela hubiera muerto, que su cabeza seguía jugándole esos juegos por demás desagradables, cuando le parecía que su abuela estaba en la cocina o caminado en la sala.

-Neville…

La voz llamando su nombre parecía demasiado real para tratarse de una alucinación. Pero ya había tenido demasiadas como para sabe que a veces parecían demasiado reales.

-¿Neville?

Muy bien… para alucinaciones ya estaba bien.

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó él apretando los ojos y llevándose las manos a los oídos.

-¿Neville? ¿Eres tú?

Se detuvo y se quitó las manos de los oídos acercándose a donde creía haber escuchado la voz, en la chimenea, entre las llamas de los troncos, se divisaba claramente un rostro familiar de una ex compañera de escuela.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Bueno… no aquí, en la chimenea… pero… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¡Oh! Disculpa si te molesté o te interrumpí. No quise…

-¿Lo dices por lo de antes? Oh no, no te preocupes… unos niños habían estado tocando a mi puerta y luego se iban. Ya sabes…- sonrió él nerviosamente tratando de ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba mientras se sentaba en la mesita de café frente a la chimenea.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-No mucho… son solo… pequeñeces. Estoy adelantando algo del trabajo. Pero dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno… es que… esto es embarazoso pero aquí voy. Se trata de Harry.

-¿Harry?- Neville se tomó un momento para continuar,- ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Le pasa algo?

-Sí… no… bueno, en realidad no estoy segura. Verás, se fue en una misión encubierta y no he tenido noticias suyas desde hace casi una semana.

-¿Y eso es raro? Es decir… para un Auror en misión encubierta. No como si yo pudiera saber algo, pero…

-Sí, claro, es bastante normal. Pero aún así hay algo que me dice que no está del todo bien. Es decir… tengo una especie de corazonada que…

-¿Una corazonada?- rió él levemente.

-Y es ahí donde tu ayuda me puede ser útil.

-¿Perdón?

-Pues por eso, el hecho que yo tenga una corazonada no parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que el ministerio haga algo por mí. Ni siquiera porque mi hermano y mi padre trabajan ahí.

-Si el ministerio no puede ayudarte. Ni siquiera con los contactos que dices tener ¿Cómo podría hacerlo yo?

-Bueno… no es que se los haya pedido a mis familiares directamente. Ya sabes… luego de lo de Ron, y lo mucho que quieren a Harry como a alguien de la familia, no quise alarmarlos. Y solo sigue siendo una corazonada, después de todo.

-¿Y en qué consiste mi ayuda exactamente?

-Bueno… consideré que dado que trabajas para una revista tan importante…

-Es una revista de pociones, nosotros no hacemos nada arriesgado ni…

-Pero tienen contactos en todo el mundo. Además, no me digas que no estás involucrado con el ministerio y los Aurores porque yo he leído reportes tuyos en los papeles de Harry. Te deben más de una ¿no es así?

-Aún así ¿No te parece exagerado mover cielo y tierra para buscar a alguien quien posiblemente sigue en una misión?

-Mar y cielo.

-¿Perdón?

-Harry debe estar en alta mar… o en una playa, no estoy segura.

-¡Ah! Ahora comprendo… tu novio está de vacaciones rodeado de todas estas mujeres bellas y crees que tal vez te esté jugando sucio.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Harry nunca haría eso. Además… No te pido que mandes Aurores de respaldo ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que verifiques cierta información por mí.

Neville apoyó la barbilla en sus nudillos considerando la petición de su vieja amiga. Si solo se trataba de verificar ¿Qué tenía que perder?

-Está bien ¿Qué tipo de información?

-Solo quiero saber si llegó a tierra a salvo.

-¿Y qué nombre debo buscar? Si está encubierto no creo que utilice su verdadero nombre.

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

-¿Hermione?

-Sí bueno, esa es otra historia que preferiría contarte en persona. Pero por lo pronto solo investiga si Hermione llegó a la isla de Creta en el crucero que llegó ayer por la mañana. Por favor.

-Está bien, mandaré un par de lechuzas a unos cuantos contactos en Grecia. No te preocupes. Pero estoy casi seguro que está bien. Es decir… es Harry de quien hablamos. Si sobrevivió a Voldemort tantas veces, seguro que un barco no puede hacerle daño alguno.

-Sí, bueno… no está de más revisar ¿No crees?

-Sí, claro. Te avisaré en cuanto obtenga la información.

-Bueno, pues nos mantenemos en contacto. Disculpa por haberte molestado.

-Para nada.

-Y Neville… Gracias,- sonrió ella antes de desaparecer entre las flamas.

Neville se quedó sentado en la mesa de café unos instantes más antes de regresar a su escritorio y seguir con su labor. Al día siguiente hablaría con sus proveedores en Grecia. Si Harry estaba en alguna especia de peligro inminente, como Ginny creía, tenían que hacérselo saber lo más pronto posible.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Con la visión un poco empañado y la cara más roja que un tomate, Harry se encontraba en la peor de las dificultades de su vida. Lleveba casi media hora en esa posición y la sangre ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Había estado gritando por varios minutos y no había recibido respuesta. Intentaba alcanzarse la punta de los pies, pero estar colgado de cabeza no ayudaba en nada ¡Y todo por un coco!

Esa mañana se había despertado un poco más tarde a lo habitual. Se había sentido mareado, como recuperándose de una cruda emocional. Y no había sabido si el no encontrar a Hermione a su lado era un alivio o una pena. No estaba listo para hablar con ella de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y la plática incómoda no era algo que fuera a extrañar, pero… tal vez un poco de compañía no le vendría tan mal. Pero bueno, decidió darle todo el espacio que fuera a necesitar, así que lo único que se le ocurrió para pasar el tiempo era buscar un poco de comida, dado que no sabía cuando es que los rescatarían de ahí.

Había caminado a los alrededores de la cueva y ya había arrancado unos cuantos cítricos de los árboles cercanos. Y al aproximarse a la playa, se le ocurrió llevar unos cuantos cocos, pero los que estaban en el suelo ya estaban secos. Así que decidió intentar subir a la palmera para bajar unos cuantos. En algunas misiones ya había escalado torres y montañas ¿Qué dificultad podía representar una palma? Así que buscó una planta con ramas tan largas y flexibles que pudieran servirle de cuerda, las entrelazó y formó una más resistente y se la puso alrededor de la cintura atándola al tronco.

Había subido con relativa facilidad. En lo dicho ¿Cuál era la dificultad? Tomó un coco y lo jaló con fuerza. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que estuvieran tan bien sujetado, no de balde solo caían los que estaban secos. Pero no se daría por vencido, amacizó las pies en la palmera y tiró del coco con todas sus fuerzas. Ese fue el principio de las acciones que desencadenaron que terminara colgado de un pie, sujetado de la misma cuerda que él mismo acababa de fabricar.

Al principio había intentado liberarse por sus propios medios, pero luego de quince minutos se había rendido en la desesperación y había terminado por llamar a Hermione a gritos. Pero no había habido respuesta, era posible que no se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle.

Ya había perdido toda esperanza cuando escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaban apresuradamente. Intentaba ver quien era, y al mismo tiempo esperaba que no fuera otra, pero la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Así que solo escuchó la voz que lo reconfortó.

-¿Harry? Pero… ¿Qué haces ahí?

A veces Hermione hacía ¡cada pregunta!

-Aquí, tomando el sol ¿Y tú?- contestó él de manera irónica cruzando los brazos. Ella soltó la carcajada.

-Ayudando a mi inútil amigo en una dificultad idiota.

Ella miró a su alrededor y buscó algo para ayudarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó entrando en desesperación,- en mi vida me he subido a un árbol normal ¡Mucho menos a una palmera!

Se acercó a la palmera e intentó escalarla. Por demás está decir que su intento fue totalmente fallido, las actividades físicas no eran lo suyo (bueno, no todas). Harry la vio ir y venir y finalmente tomó una piedra. Bastante sorprendido la intentar afinar el tino.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- quiso saber bastante alarmado.

Y lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue una pedrada en el pecho.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué haces!

-Perdón…,- suspiró ella tratando de ocultar una sonrisilla,- pero ya sabes que eso de la puntería no se me da.

-Pensaba que lo que se te daba era lo de la inteligencia… ¿No pudiste pensar en algo menos doloroso?

El ceño de Hermione comenzó fruncirse mientras que cruzaba los brazos. Harry solo lograba a distinguir su cabeza, pero eso era suficiente para saber que el comentario no le había caído para nada bien.

-¡Entonces arréglatelas como puedas,- exclamó antes de darle una patada a la palmera y girar sobre sus talones.

Harry sintió el tronco del árbol estremecerse un poco y escuchó un pequeño crujido que lo preocupó.

-Ummm… ¿Hermione?

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de ver que el suelo se acercaba abruptamente hacia su rostro. Así que giró el cuerpo en acción autoprotectiva dejando que el impacto le diera de lleno en un costado. Era algo en lo que era experto gracias al Quidditch y a su entrenamiento como Auror.

-¡Harry,- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él, el rencor de hace unos momentos estaba olvidado por completo.- ¿Estás bien?

Harry gimió una respuesta dolorosa que solo angustió a Hermione aún más. Él intentó ponerse de pie pero ella se lo impidió.

-Espera, Harry. Pudiste haberte quebrado algo. Y recuerda que no tenemos una varita cerca para curarlo.

-No me siento como si me hubiera quebrado algo.

-¿En serio?- el rostro de Hermione se iluminó mientras lo tocaba por todas partes como si con eso pudiera asegurarse.

-Sí, estoy bien,- dijo intentando reincorporarse con ayuda de Hermione,- esa palmera no estaba tan alta, después de todo.

Hermione volteó hacia arriba y calculó unos dos metros y medio. Era verdad.

-Y la arena ayudó.

-Supongo…,- murmuró Harry frotándose el costado donde había recibido el impacto. Esperaba no tener más que un moretón.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba?

-Bajando algo para comer. No se tú, pero yo llevo una semana comiendo cítricos. Creí que unos cuantos cocos cambiarían la rutina… pero supongo que se van a quedar ahí arriba…

Hermione sonrió a pesar de sí misma al contemplar a Harry mirar los cocos con algo de rencor y al mismo tiempo como si se despidiera de ellos. Pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que volviera a intentarlo. Se inclinó a recoger las frutas que ya habìa recogido en primer lugar, y ella se dio a la tarea de ayudarle.

-Podríamos intentar pescar algo.- sugirió ella tentativamente pensando que comer solo naranjas y pomelos no eran una idea tan genial en lo absoluto,- Porque no he visto ningún otro tipo de animal aquí ¿No es raro? Ni siquiera arañas o mosquitos…

-Será imposible sacar algo del mar…,- declaró Harry dudando de sus habilidades para la pesca en mar abierto. A lo más que había llegado era a pequeños lagos o ríos y no era bastante bueno en ello de por sí.

-¿Habrán peces en el lago,- sugirió ella.

-No estoy seguro… no recuerdo haber visto ninguno. Pero nada perdemos con intentar ¿vamos?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Harry llevaba cinco minutos bajo el agua del lago mientras que Hermione lo esperaba sentada en una roca en la orilla. Le había tomado tirria al lago, y no era para menos. Pacientemente lo había observado sumergirse una y otra vez para ver si encontraba cualquier otro tipo de alimento que contuviera proteína. Pero media hora y diez chapuzones después, estaban comenzando a perder la esperanza. Miró a Harry romper la superficie del lago por primera vez y él volvió a negar con la cabeza. Había algo en Harry que Hermione encontraba distinto. Pero no estaba segura, lo miró detenidamente y luego reparó en el asunto.

-Harry… tus lentes ¿En dónde están?

Harry se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que no los traía. La vedad era que tendía a olvidarse de ellos a menos que los necesitara. Y ahora recordaba que Ginny los había desaparecido en el muelle de Grecia, pero estaba seguro de que había vuelto a su lugar cuando entró al campo anti-magia de Pansy. Era casi imposible haberlos traído aún luego de la caída… aunque, ahora que lo recordaba… ¿Los traía puestos cuando despertaron en la isla?

-No… no lo se. Debí haberlos perdido cuando caímos del barco.- agregó acercándose a la roca donde Hermione estaba.

-Pero… ¿Es que no los necesitas?

-Se supone que sí… Ginny hizo un hechizo para desaparecerlos y me había olvidado de ellos por completo.

-¿Te arregló la vista?- inquirió ella bastante sorprendida de las habilidades de su amiga.

-No exactamente, estaban camuflados junto con mi apariencia cuando subí al barco. Pero no creo que los haya pegado a mi cabeza ¿O sí?

-Eso es imposible. Además, tu apariencia volvió a la normalidad cuando entraste al campo de Pansy ¿No? Recuerdo que traías las gafas puestas.

-Están sucediendo demasiadas cosas raras aquí.

Hermione contempló a Harry tras haber dicho esas palabras ¡Vaya que estaba ocurriendo COSAS! Harry comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando y supuso que no tenía sentido seguir postergando la plática sobre la noche anterior mucho más. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la roca con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y ella cambió su posición para verlo mejor. Ella también sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero creía que era hora de sacarlo de su sistema. Había pasado toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que escuchó el grito de Harry. Pero ahora el silencio le había devuelto esos pensamientos.

-Harry…,- empezó ella viendo que él estaba teniendo problema al escoger las palabras,- sobre lo de anoche…

-¿Vas a decir que fue un error?

-¡No! Bueno… sí

Harry arqueó una ceja y ella puso los ojos en blanco en busca de una manera de decirlo.

-Es decir… es como… pues no es normal. Tú y yo nunca habíamos…

-¿Tenido esas intenciones el uno para con el otro antes?

-¡Exacto! Es decir… yo… yo estaba pensando en Ron, por lo de haberlo visto y todo eso (lo cual también es extraño, por cierto). Pero volviendo al tema. No es que no haya…

-¿Sido bueno?

-¡Exacto! Digo… ¡No! ¿Podrías tomártelo más en serio?

-¡Me lo estoy tomando en serio! Y para ser honesto… yo también estaba soñando con Ginny. Pero luego…

-Ya no era Ron, digo ¡Ginny!

-Se a lo que te refieres…,- Harry intentaba que fuera menos penoso, pero no estaba teniendo éxito en ello.

-¿Pero por qué continuamos?

La pregunta de Hermione no parecía ir enfocada solo en Harry. Era también un auto reclamo, y Harry así lo entendió.

-No lo se…

-¿Por qué me dejaste empezar? ¿Por qué seguiste? ¿Por qué no nos detuvimos?

Las lágrima se asomaron por los ojos de ella y eso era frustrante para Harry también. Se puso de pie comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Por sobre sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, estaba Hermione. Esa era la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo para cumplir con la que le había hecho a Ron.

-Comprendes que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas sigue siendo la misma ¿Verdad?

-Lo se,- sollozó,- peo eso no lo hace menos…

-comprendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y en la misma postura por un buen rato. Harry comenzó a cavilar sobre las palabras de Hermione "algo raro pasa en esta isla". Definitivamente era eso. Es decir, no parecía haber ningún animal vivo en toda la isla, podía ver bien a pesar de no traer las gafas, Hermione había visto a Ron, y luego lo de la noche anterior… ¡No era lógico!

Parecía que era bastante claro que no volvería a ocurrir, o eso era lo que Harry pensaba ¿Pensaría Hermione lo mismo? Así parecía. Era difícil saber lo que ella pensaba en realidad, ya que rara vez lo decía. Como había hecho tras la muerte de Ron. Todo mundo lo recordaba, todo mundo lamentaba su pérdida y se la pasaban deseando que estuviera ahí. Contando anécdotas o de mil maneras. Pero para ella era como si nunca hubiera existido. Rara vez hablaba de él y cuando alguien le daba el pésame, sonreía y decía "gracias, estoy bien. Mejor ve con Molly, ella lo necesita más que yo". Ni siquiera había llorado frente a Harry, que era su mejor amigo, en el funeral o el entierro. Cuando se había abrazado en el muelle fue la única vez que había contemplado alguna reacción. Y eso fue antes de alejarlo. Parecía que Hermione se había vuelto fría o distante. A veces Harry extrañaba a la otra Hermione…

De hecho, lo que había sucedido esa mañana, era lo más cercano a la vieja Hermione que había visto desde hacía un buen tiempo. Y abrazarla mientras lloraba (fuera por la razón que fuera) era como volver un poco sin necesidad de un giratiempo.

-Y no te preocupes, Harry,- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de él al momento de limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos y dando un largo suspiro,- no le diré nada a Ginny. Esto quedará entre nosotros solamente.

Harry dio un respingo ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ella?

-¡Por Merlín,- exclamó tapándose la cara de vergüenza,- ¿Cómo la voy a mirar a los ojos cuando volvamos?

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Mis labios están sellados. Además, no volverá a ocurrir ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bien.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por otros segundos.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- sugirió Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Naranjas o pomelos?- sonrió Harry más bien asqueado.

-Te dejaré elegir…

FIN DEL CHAP!

**Pues bien. Hemos terminado otro chap (yo de escribirlo, y ahora ustedes de leerlo). Espero ke les haya agradado y… ¿No creen ke Harry y Hermione no deberían prometer cosas ke no pueden cumplir? Jijijijiji No les vayan a creer ¿Eh? Pero weno, más información en mi livejournal a partir de mañana. SILLA!**

**TLAL**


	5. La Voz Dormida

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. Las cosas ke ellos hacen en mi historia, seguro harían ke la rubia misma se arrancara los pelos o vomitara sobre su lindo y desordenado escritorio. Pero para mi suerte (y supongo ke para la suya propia), ella no habla español y no puede protestar sin la ayuda de un traductor. Y estoy segura ke los traductores tienen mejores cosas ke hacer ke leerse el lemon de una joven escritora wannabe de un paìs tercermundista… **

**CAPÍTULO CINCO **

**La Voz**** Dormida**

**POR: TlalGalaxia **

Neville Longbottom entró apresuradamente al café donde era la cita. Verse en un café muggle había sido idea de ella. Y era de entenderse. Luego de que ambos hubieran jugado un papel primordial en la caída de Voldemort, podría decirse que eran una especie de celebridad menos. No tanto como Harry, Ron o Hermione por sí solos. Pero ver a dos personas contribuyentes juntarse en un café del callejón Diagón o de Hogsmeade, levantaría curiosidades. Y en casos de gente más paranoica podrían pensarse que Voldemort ha vuelto o algo por el estilo. Y como Ginny ya se había acostumbrado a ocultarse en el mundo Muggle cuando quería tener una cita normal con Harry (habría que ver el revuelo que armaban cuando se metían el café de Madame Pudiffot o cualquier otro establecimiento de Hogsmeade). Así que había elegido ese por su discreción y sus apartados privados.

Neville Miró su reloj mientras que se aproximaba a la mesa privada que tenía reservada. Levantó la vista para ver a su interlocutora y la notó impaciente y ansiosa. Él tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella. Pidió un café expresso a la mesera antes de verla partir y tomó un poco de aire antes de decidirse pronunciar una palabra.

-Habla Ya,- lo apresuró Ginny, quien estaba haciendo nudos con la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre la mesa.

Neville se metió la mano en el abrigo y sacó una carta que ya estaba previamente abierta. Ginny extendió el brazo y él se la entregó.

-Es el informe de mi amigo,- declaró él mientras la observaba darle una rápida leída,- como ves, tenías algo de razón en preocuparte. De todas las personas que abordaron el barco ese día, Hermione aparece en la lista. Sin embargo, de todas las personas que llegaron a Creta ayer….

-Hermione no aparece,- complementó ella.

-Así es,- contestó él,- aunque no se si haya forma de saber si Harry está en la misma situación.

-Él nunca dejaría sola a Hermione, créeme.

Neville asintió.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es ir a Atenas o a Creta para ver si puedo iniciar una búsqueda.

-¿Crees que sirva de algo? Grecia no es tan pequeña.

-Lo se ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No me apetece quedarme cruzada de brazos ¡Pueden estar en peligro!

-En eso tienes razón. Y si vas sola, la que estará en peligro serás tu.- Neville meditó por unos instantes y llegó a una resolución,- deja que vaya contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto… tengo algunos contactos que de seguro te pueden servir ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues… si no interfiere con tu trabajo…

-No, claro que no. Además, puedo aprovechar el viaje para investigar las plantas de la región. Aunque claro… encontrar a Harry y a Hermione será mi prioridad.

Ginny sonrió y le agradeció a Neville su gran apoyo y ayuda.

-Ahora…- continuó él poniéndose de pie y colocando unas monedas en la mesa,- vayamos a mandar una lechuza.

Ginny se puso de pie y tomó el dinero que Neville había colocado y se lo regresó. Luego buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó un billete.

-Lo siento,- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida,- pero aquí un papel vale más que una moneda de oro.

-¿Qué? Esta gente debe estar demente…- contestó guardándose los galeones en el bolsillo.

-Eso mismo dije yo… ¿Pero quien entiende a los muggles?

Neville sonrió y le cedió el paso a ella para que fuera por delante justo cuando la mesera llegaba con el café de Neville. Él le sonrió y ella los vio partir con cara de desconcierto preguntándose qué eran los muggles.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O **

_"Y verás que mi voz vive en ti _

_Soy la voz dormida…" _

Fuegooooooo… fuegooooooo… fuegoooooo….

Atrapado en un torbellino de colores, Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para poder respirar o para poder pensar siquiera. Debajo de él no había piso y hacia delante no parecía llevarle a ningún lugar. Una voz desconocida repetía una y otra vez la palabra fuego a lo lejos y tenía una música de fondo con tambores y guitarras chillonas lo confundían aún más. En su oído izquierdo escuchaba la risa de Ginny y en el derecho la de Hermione. Ambas traviesas y ninguna de ellas parecía querer revelar su posición.

Abrió la boca para gritar por ayuda, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Tenía el sabor a humedad arraigado en la lengua y la mirada se le tornaba borrosa. Levantó las manos para colocarse las gafas y se acordó que no las tenía consigo ¿Sería posible que el efecto de la vista perfecta se le hubiera esfumado de un día para otro justo como le había llegado?

Desesperado se movió sin rumbo fijo intentando llamar a Hermione ¿Dónde estás¿Dónde estás? Hermione no respondía. Estaba seguro que no podía escucharlo ¿O sería que él no podía escucharla? De pronto, dejó de moverse. Seguía sin ocurrir nada, los colores comenzaron a desvanecerse y la oscuridad lo invadió. H arry se quedó quieto en espera de que algo sucediera…

-¡Potter¡Potter¡Despierta, Potter!

La voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos ya no estaba en su cabeza. Parecía bastante real y al reconocerla le dio escalofríos. Seguro debía estar soñando. Apretó los ojos rogando por que el sueño volviera a cambiar. El torbellino de colores le parecía algo tan atractivo ahora…

-¡Potter!- Ésta vez el grito fue tan fuerte que lo despertó de golpe.

Harry se sentó de un impulso y miró a su alrededor. Hermione no estaba.

En su lugar, parado frente a él, estaba el hombre a quien había asesinado. Su mirada fría, su porte, incluso la misma ropa con la que lo había visto la última vez… eran inconfundibles. Harry tragó saliva y se le atoró en la garganta que estaba seca de los nervios y los remordimientos ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-¡Hasta que decides despertar, Potter!- le dijo él con el mismo desdén que siempre lo había caracterizado,- ¿O es que me ibas a tener por toda mi preciosa eternidad gritando tu nombre?

-Malfoy…- dijo Harry con el mismo desprecio y odio que siempre le daba al contemplarlo.

-¡Cuida tu tono, Potter!- exclamó el rubio con un tono burlón,- ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera el haberme asesinado ha borrado esos viejos resentimientos?

-¡Tú asesinaste a Ron!

-Y Weasley asesinó a Crabbe ¿Lo olvidas?

Harry ahogó el siguiente comentario para meditar la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego sonrió y miró a Draco con una expresión divertida.

-Tú no eres real.

-Tal vez no,- contestó Draco con un tono calmado mientras que caminaba alrededor de Harry,- pero el punto aquí es que tu puedes verme… y escucharme.

Real o no, Draco tenía razón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Crees que en mi posición importa aún lo que yo quiera?- preguntó él justo detrás de Harry, pero no se atrevió a volverse para mirarlo,- En este caso se trata de lo que tú quieres. Eres tú quien está teniendo alucinaciones conmigo, eres tú quien me asesinó y permíteme recordarte que eres tú quien se ha estado tirando a una sangre sucia.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Hermione!

-¿Ah no¿O sea que yo no puedo hablar de ella pero tú si puedes follártela para luego fingir que nada ha sucedido¿Cuántas veces piensas hacerlo, Potter?

-¡Cállate¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!

-¿Eso crees¿O eso es lo que quieres creer? Dime Potter ¿A eso es a lo que te referías cuando decías que querías "conocer" a la verdadera Hermione¿Era eso lo que querías cuando decías que querías conocer su "interior"?

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse de pie y abalanzarse sobre Draco para caerle a golpes, pero para su mala suerte, lo atravesó y cayó de bruces en el suelo. El dolor era tan real que parecía imposible que se tratara de un sueño. Aún de pie, Draco rompió en carcajadas.

-¿Así es como resuelves las cosas ahora, Potter¿Es eso lo que te enseñan en la escuela de Aurores? Con esa actitud habrías sido un excelente Mortífago ¿Por qué no lo consideras?

-Estás demente. Yo jamás formaría parte de ese clan de parias.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque con el perfil con el que te cargas, serías bienvenido al club. Échale una mirada: has asesinado, has mentido, has robado ¡y abusas de una sangre sucia¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Harry apretó los nudillos lamentando mucho el no poder impactarlo contra el rostro de su interlocutor.

-Y ahora podemos agregar agresividad al perfil… si quieres golpearme…- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Harry,- solo tienes que pedirlo.

Levantó una mano y Harry pudo sentir cómo le clavaba el dedo en la frente.

-¿Qué daño más grave podrías hacerme?- continuó,- al fin que ya me asesinaste.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a saltar sobre Draco. Ésta vez se alegró al sentir que el impacto derribaba a su rival. Tomó impulso y le acertó dos golpes en la cara mientras luego de los cuales Draco comenzó a reír dementemente. Pero eso no hizo que Harry se detuviera, al contrario, lo golpeó una y otra vez hasta que comenzaron a dolerle los nudillos. Draco se limitaba a reír más fuerte con cada golpe que le daba.

-¡Vamos, Potter!- le decía cuando tenía la oportunidad,- ¡Sigue desquitándote conmigo¿No es eso lo que quieres en realidad¿Alguien con quien desquitarte de los daños que tú solo ocasionas?

Harry se detuvo por un instante. Montado en su pecho lo sujetó de las ropas y lo levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos manifestaban furia y desprecio mutuo.

-Pero yo no estaré para siempre para complacerte…- señaló Draco limpiándose sangre que le salía de la nariz y la boca. Harry se resistía a soltarlo,- ¿Y qué harás entonces, Potter¿Seguirás desquitándote con tu queridísima sangre sucia?

Harry hizo una mueca de asco mientras que lo golpeaba contra el piso antes de soltarlo. Luego de puso de pie y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Su pulso estaba acelerado.

-¿Satisfecho?- preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente y contempló sorprendido que Draco seguía tan fresco como cuando había llegado. Él comprendió de inmediato y esbozó una sonrisa de mala gana.

-Lo siento, Potter. Pero los moretones y el desfiguro no nos queda bien a los Malfoy ¿Sabes? Eso fue solo utilería para tu propio beneficio. Pero aún no me has respondido… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando yo no esté aquí¿Volverás a intentar para ver cuanto daño le haces a Granger?

-Yo…- dijo Harry con la respiración agitada y la voz entrecortada aún reponiéndose de la escena anterior,- no… pienso… hacerle…. Daño… a Hermione ¡Jamás!

-¿En serio¿Y lo de la otra noche que fue entonces?

-Fue un error. Y no volverá a suceder.

-¿Y por qué te reprimes¡Sabes que quieres volver a hacerlo!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-No deberías sentirte tan culpable…- señaló pretendiendo buscarse mugre en las uñas,- no es como si ella tampoco lo quisiera. Es más, es lo que más desea. Sin Weasley para complacerla… ¡Seguro que llevaba semanas urgida!

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy

-Te recuerdo que mis palabras no son más que obras de tu subconsciente ¿No soy acaso producto de tu imaginación? Además, Granger jamás te dejará acercarte a menos que quieras "algo más" con ella. Lo sabes. Y aunque lo niegues, tú también lo quieres.

-Una escoria como tú jamás entendería la relación que ella y yo tenemos… somos casi como hermanos.

-Hermanos incestuosos.

-¡Que no! Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más la necesito y yo lo estaré siempre para ella.

-¿Y eso incluye cuando tienen ganas de follar?

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Como quieras, Potter. Pero recuerda mis palabras la próxima vez que ella se niegue a hablarte de sus sentimientos y en cambio acepte acercarse a ti de esa "otra forma".

-LÁR-GA-TE,- Espetó Harry rechinando los dientes.

-No puedo irme a menos que tú en verdad quieras. Soy producto de tu imaginación ¿Recuerdas? Aunque creo que te gusta sufrir… eres todo un depravado ¿Lo sabes?

-¡LÁRGATE!

De pronto regresó el torbellino de colores solo que mucho más rápido que antes, los ecos, la canción, las risas, el sabor a humedad, la voz a lo lejos, la oscuridad, la sensación de vacío. Todo al mismo tiempo y tan rápido que le dieron nauseas. Y esa sensación de que estaba cayendo por un precipicio eterno…

-¡Harry!

La voz de Hermione lo llamaba a lo lejos y unas manos, que eran las de ella, lo sacudían para que despertara. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y una sensación de humedad lo invadió de pronto. Se tocó la frente y estaba empapado, luego puso la mano en el suelo e hizo un splash> ¿Agua? Le dio a su amiga una mirada de confusión que ella interpretó de inmediato.

-Parece ser que el lago creció durante la noche…

-Pero… ¿C-cómo?- Harry aún no despertaba del todo, pensaba que tal vez seguía soñando.

-Pues no lo se. Yo tampoco lo entiendo… ya que no ha llovido y el lago no va a dar al mar… lo único en lo que he podido pensar es que tal vez el lago se llena con un manantial. Y no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para pensar… recién me desperté al escucharte hablar.

-Es posible que sea eso…- razonó Harry terminando de despabilarse.

Miró a un lado y se dio cuenta que la fogata que habían encendido hacía unas cuantas horas estaba extinta y que las ramas estaban demasiado empapadas para poder avivar fuego con ellas una vez más.

-Vamos…- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano para conducirla a un lugar más seco.

Ella lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna. A unos cuantos metros el piso se sentía lo suficientemente seco. Y aún estaban a otros tantos de la entrada de la cueva. Fuera lo que fuera, era mejor esperar ahí que salir a encontrar quien sabe qué cosas entre las malezas de la isla. En todos esos días Harry jamás se había atrevido a salir de noche… y ese no parecía el mejor momento para empezar a hacerlo. Y no es que tuviera miedo, simplemente era precavido.

-Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos así aquí hasta que amanezca.- declaró Harry,- de todos modos no creo que encontremos mucha leña con esta oscuridad de luna nueva…

-Tienes razón,- suspiró Hermione sentándose en el suelo apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas.

Harry hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

-¿Cuánto faltará para el amanecer?- quiso saber.

-Ni idea.

-Y esta ropa ya comienza a helarse…- ¡Harry estaba temblando!

-Puedes quitártela si quieres…

El comentario de Hermione no hizo precisamente que dejara de temblar. Muy al contrario.

-¿Estás loca?

-Prometo no mirar si tú prometes no mirar.

Harry meditó por unos instantes. Estaba el pudor, sí, pero también podían pescar un resfriado o una pulmonía ¿Cómo era posible que se helara tanto dentro de la cueva? Así que salió con un plan mejor.

-Sentémonos dándonos la espalda ¿te parece?

Hermione asintió y así Harry se quitó el jersey y el pantalón deportivo, ambos empapados. Meditó por unos instantes lo del boxer y decidió dejarlo donde estaba. Miró con algo de morbo cómo la camisa de Hermione aterrizaba a un lado de ellos y luego lo hacían los pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla. Esperó unos instantes con algo de nervios, pero luego la sintió recargarse en su espalda. Se iba a dejar el bikini y eso le aliviaba mucho.

-Ojala que la espera no sea tan larga,- suspiró ella. Su tono se escuchaba algo cansado aunque parecía que el sueño se le había esfumado por completo.

El silencio hizo que Harry se pusiera a recordar el mal sueño que hasta hacía unos instantes había tenido. Estaba seguro que se había tratado de un sueño… sin embargo… Harry se apresuró a mirar sus nudillos y se dio cuenta de que estaban rojos y algo hinchados. A no ser que se haya puesto a darle golpes al suelo…

-Hermione…- dijo algo dubitativo.

-¿Si?

-Hace unos momentos… cuando me despertaste… ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo exactamente?

-Pues… decías varias cosas que no comprendí. Solo alcancé a entender cuando dijiste "cállate" o algo así.

-Pero… ¿Me estaba moviendo o algo?

-Solo de un lado a otro ¿Por qué?

Harry volvió a guardar silencio e intentó encontrar una explicación a sus nudillos inflamados. Pero su mente no podía carburar ninguna ¿Habría sido en realidad alguna alucinación como lo había señalado Malfoy¿O se trataba tal vez de alguna especie de sugestión como la que Hermione había tenido de Ron? Y de ser así… ¿Cómo es que funcionaba? Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry intentando conciliar el sueño. Harry tenía que Preguntarle.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?- le contestó con una voz débil. Tal vez estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Pero Harry tenía que saber…

-Cuando tuviste esa visión de Ron… tú sabes… cuando llegamos a la isla…

Hermione dio un bufido y Harry comprendió que no estaba muy dispuesta a dar respuestas al respecto.

-Lo que quiero decir es… ¿cómo era?

-Era solo una alucinación, Harry,- contestó ella secamente. Cualquier rasgo de sueño se había borrado de su tono de voz.

-Sí, lo se. Pero… ¿Qué tan real era? Digo… para ti ¿Llegaste a tocarlo?

-Las alucinaciones no se tocan, Harry.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo… sin embargo… ¿Qué es lo que las ocasiona?

-Varias cosas,- comenzó Hermione con su voz de sabelotodo,- un estado mental bastante alterado, una culpa, un evento fuerte…

-¿Qué crees que haya ocasionado la tuya?

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Él comprendió que había hecho una pregunta por de más inadecuada. Pero pensó que ya que la había hecho, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir con el tema. Esa era una ocasión perfecta. Esto probaría que Draco estaba equivocado.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de Ron conmigo?

-Es muy difícil, Harry,- se justificó ella entendiendo a donde se dirigía Harry e intentando ponerle fin a la conversación,- aún me duele…

-¿Y crees que a mi no¿Crees que a nadie más¡No es justo que cargues con el dolor tu sola!

-Déjalo, por favor, Harry…

Pero él no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba probarse, probarle a ella y a Malfoy que él tenía razón. Que él y Hermione podían ser esos amigos que siempre habían sido. Que la amistad no estaba rota desde la muerte de Ron y que ese cariño que se sentían podía sobrellevar cualquier adversidad. Ésta incluída.

-¡Pues no quiero!- exclamó él poniéndose de pie para mirarla.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante tapándose la cara con las manos. Harry no podía creerlo. La contempló unos instantes y se dio cuenta que no estaba llorando como había creído en un principio. Más bien se estaba negando a verlo para no escucharlo o tener que darle una explicación. Algo dentro de Harry comenzó a hablar por él.

_"te lo dije… ella nunca te dejará entrar" _

Harry quería gritar que eso no era cierto. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella pudiera volver a ser la de antes. Ahora se había vuelto más fría por el dolor. Pero tarde o temprano volvería a sonreír. De eso se encargaría él. Pero si quería que eso sucediera, tenía que empezar en algún momento, dejarla encerrarse en sí misma no era nada bueno.

-Hermione…- le dijo calmando su tono de voz y su actitud mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y pasándole el brazo detrás de la espalda.- perdóname… pero es que no puedo verte así…

-¡Dejame en paz!- exclamó ella empujándolo a un lado y haciéndolo caer en un costado.- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo¿Crees que me conoces en realidad¡Pues no es así¡Tú no sabes lo que está ocurriendo en mi cabeza en estos momentos¡Y mucho menos en mi corazón!

-¡Nunca lo sabré sino me lo dices!

Harry se volvió a levantar y decidido volvió a la carga.

-Por favor…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz¡Vete, Harry¡VETE!

Harry la observó por unos segundos, meditando lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Eso en verdad le había dolido. Arrugó el ceño y replicó no dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácil.

-¿Por qué, Hermione¡DIME POR QUÉ¿Por qué no puedes¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme?

-No te voy a decir nada más… ¡SOLO VETE¡NO SOPORTO TENERTE CERCA DE MI SI SIGUES CON ESA ACTITUD!

La voz dentro de Harry comenzó a taladrarle las sienes.

_"hablar no es lo que ella quiere. Solo te va a dejar acercarte si lo haces de otra forma>" _

Y entonces reconoció la voz. Esa era la voz de Draco que no dejaba de hablarle.

-¿Y CUAL ES LA ACTITUD QUE BUSCAS¿EH¿Cómo es que la otra noche no pusiste protesta cuando me acerqué?

Hermione entornó los ojos y lo miró bastante sorprendida. Harry sabía que había dicho algo indebido ¡pero Hermione no lo estaba negando!

-¿Es verdad entonces?- le reclamó capturando uno de sus brazos, ella gimió de dolor- ¡dime¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres de mí?

Y la voz burlona de Draco Malfoy no se callaba dentro de su cabeza.

_"¿Lo ves¡Te lo dije! eso> es lo que ella quiere…" _

-¡Suéltame!- chilló ella forcejeando, pero él no la soltó,- ¡me estás haciendo daño!

Harry la jaló hacia sí. La diferencia de fuerzas era bastante evidente. Hermione se la pasaba todo el tiempo sumergida en labores de oficina luchando por los derechos de los desprotegidos, mientras que Harry llevaba toda una vida de entrenamiento con Auror y en el campo de batalla. No tenía caso que ella se resistiera.

Y ayudándose con la otra mano la jaló hacia sí. Ella se resistía, pero eso no le quitaba la idea fija en la cabeza a Harry. Hasta que no lo negara… hasta que no accediera a hablar como en un principio le había pedido. Entonces le estaba dando la razón a Draco.

Ignorando sus gritos y protestas le pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca y la acercó hacia su cara. Hermione estaba temblando entre sus brazos. Harry acercó su cara a la de ella y ella se tranquilizó un poco. Y luego ya quedaba solo un paso… Harry vaciló un poco mientras que sus labios se acercaban lentamente a los de ella. A escasos milímetros, se detuvo. Distancia que ella recorrió en microsegundos.

La piel se le erizó con el simple contacto húmedo y dulce de sus labios. Harry le plantó un pequeño beso que apenas le hizo cosquillas. Ella se acercó otra vez pidiendo más. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Dejando que el ritmo comenzara a fluir entre los dos, se decidió por fin a dejar que su lengua jugueteara en sus labios. Ella abrió la boca levemente y lo dejó entrar. Y volvió a degustar con placer el dulce sabor al que se había negado volver a probar.

La voz de Draco se carcajeaba a lo lejos.

_"no es como si ella tampoco lo quisiera… es lo que más desea… y tu también lo quieres ¿No es así?" _

El beso que había comenzado con la calma de un río calmado amenazaba con convertirse en un maremoto. Deseoso de acercarse aún más, Harry le soltó los brazos y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros. Ella gimió mientras le sujetaba el cabello con fuerza, como no queriendo que se detuviera. Él se apartó un poco de sus labios y comenzó a trazar un caminito de besos desde la barbilla hasta el espacio entre su cuello y los hombros. Pudo sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel.

Y mientras ella se distraía con las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Él recorrió el camino de su espalda con bastante ternura. Buscando sin prisas, el nudo de la parte de arriba de lo único que le quedaba de ropa a ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo encontró y tiró de él sintiendo la excitación aumentar al tocar su entero dorso desnudo. Ella decidió participar en la campaña y se apartó un poco para deshacerse de la molesta prenda.

Harry contempló maravillado sus perfectos pechos firmes que lo llamaban a gritos a acercarse a esa tierra prometida y de nadie más que de él. Ella comprendió, como siempre lo hacía con él, y lo dejó recostarla rindiéndose al placer de sus manos acariciando su pecho desnudo. Él comenzó a besar su cuello y ella gimió una vez más cuando los besos comenzaron a moverse un poco más hacia el sur. Deteniéndose en esos dos montículos que le enviaban descargas eléctricas en cada centímetro de su ser. Ella no podía hacer más que darle direcciones sin palabras… apretándole más el cabello cuando él tocaba el punto exacto, y soltándolo un poco para que explorara en busca de otro. Harry resultaba ser un excelente explorador. Estaba haciéndola sentirse como nunca antes se había sentido…

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Hermione volvió en sí y lo empujó hacia un lado. Y como pudo se alejó de él ayudándose con las piernas y los brazos arrastrándose de espaldas por el suelo. Todo fue tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De pronto se había quedado recostado sobre el suelo y ella huía de él como si se tratara de un animal ponzoñoso ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Hermione… ¿qué…?

-¡ALÉJATE, HARRY!

-Pe-pero…- Harry había logrado reincorporarse en sus rodillas y comenzó a gatear hacia ella más por instinto que por una acción premeditada.

-¡He dicho que te alejes!- volvió a gritarle buscando desesperadamente algo con qué cubrirse el dorso. El jersey que él había lanzado al suelo hacía rato parecía servirle lo suficiente, así que se tapó con él con bastante torpeza.

-Hermione…

Harry se acercó un poco más y ella se ayudó con manos y pies para alejarse la misma distancia que él había acortado. Harry no podía creerlo… ¿Ahora resultaba que ella era la víctima y él el acosador?

-¡ALÉJATE O TE JURO QUE VOY A GRITAR!

La amenaza de Hermione le sacó a Harry una carcajada.

-¿Y quién se supone que va a escucharte¡Ni siquiera hay animales en esta isla!

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

La mirada de Harry contestó su pregunta casi al instante. Suposición era muy parecida a la de una fiera al acecho de su presa. Entrando en pánico, Hermione giró sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar pecho tierra y viendo que no podía ponerse de pie con tanta rapidez, comenzó a gatear lejos de él. Pero inmediatamente después sintió su brazo jalándola de un tobillo que casi la hace caer de bruces, de no ser por que se apoyó con los codos para impedirlo. El jersey que le cubría el pecho cayó en el suelo sin compasión.

Tomando el pie de Hermione como ancla, Harry se impulsó hacia delante quedando justo sobre ella. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y acercó sus labios a su oído para que pudiera escucharlo. Hermione fue la primera en replicar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- sollozó ella dejando de forcejear a sabiendas que no tenía caso, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Harry la sintió temblar debajo de si,- ¿vas a… violarme?

-Por supuesto que no…- le susurró al oído, Hermione sintió escalofríos recorrerle toda la piel,- Yo nunca haría nada que tú no quieres… además, no es necesario. Tú quieres esto tanto como yo ¿No es así?

Hermione sollozó presa del pánico. Aunque no estaba segura si el miedo era hacia él o hacia sí misma.

-Te prometo…,- le volvió a decir recorriendo una de las manos que le sujetaban la cintura un poco hacia arriba y deteniéndola justo antes de tocar uno de sus pechos. Hermione suspiró a la expectativa,- que no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras. No haré nada a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió su otra mano jugar con la orilla de la parte de debajo de su bikini. Y sintiendo que estaba bien continuar, Harry comenzó a morderle la oreja con sumo cuidado. Hermione suspiró relajándose un poco. Luego la otra mano siguió el camino que había iniciado y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso en toda su plenitud. Los suspiros de Hermione volvieron a ser gemidos. Harry estaba complacido ante su destreza, y Hermione pudo sentirlo detrás de sí.

La mano que había estado jugueteando con la orilla del bikini, por fin encontró su camino directo a tierras prometidas. Hermione no solo gimió, gritó de placer. Luchando con todas sus fuerza para no caer sobre sí y así interrumpirlo de su tan bien realizada labor.

Lo dejó continuar por unos instantes más. Hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo. Y sosteniéndose con una mano, utilizó la otra para deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba. Harry bajó la otra mano para ayudarla y luego se bajó los boxers hasta donde le fue posible sin ponerse de pie. Él estaba listo. Solo quedaba un pequeño detalle.

-Te dije que no haría nada a menos que me lo pidieras,- le dijo una vez más al oído.

Al sentir su cuerpo sobre ella nuevamente, Hermione supo que Harry no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera. Y estaba segura que él sabía que ella estaba más que lista.

-Harry…- suspiró ella, su voz era apenas un susurro,- por favor… no me hagas decirlo.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Harry… yo…

-¡Dime¡¿Lo quieres!

La agresividad en la voz de Harry era extrañamente excitante para Hermione.

-¡SÍ!- Gritó ella golpeando el piso con la palma de su mano,- ¡Por lo que más quieras¡SÍ!

Ella apenas había dicho el segundo sí cuando Harry ya había tomado posición. Y abrazándola por la cintura se dejó caer sobre ella. Hermione emitió un grito ahogado cuando lo sintió dentro de sí.

Y luego de eso, ambos se dejaron llevar. Lo que estaban haciendo no era el amor, era algo sucio, un poco depravado, sí. Era placer, olvidarse del mundo, de las preocupaciones, de las malas pasadas de la vida… era solo sexo.

Harry intentaba convencerse que cada que se alejaba era como pederla un poco. Pero al acercarse una vez más era poder estar con ella, conocerla y poder sentirla aunque esa fuera la única manera. Esperaba que con el tiempo tal vez ella lo dejara penetrar no solo de esa manera, pero en su corazón. Para poder ayudarla y hacerle saber que mientras él viviera ella nunca estaría sola.

Hermione, por otro lado, intentaba no culparse por sentirse tan bien. Se justificaba pensando que cada vez que él la acariciaba, la besaba y la tocaba. De alguna manera volvía a la vida ¡Podía sentirse viva luego de tanto sufrimiento! Intentaba no pensar quién era el que estaba con ella, aunque era muy difícil no hacerlo. Lo deseaba, sí, pero también lo necesitaba. Y estaba muy asustada para dejarlo entrar dentro de su ser tan de pronto, así que lo dejaba tocarla para que supiera que prefería que las cosas fueran así por el momento antes de dejarlo ir. No estaba segura de soportar la vida si la dejaba sola.

¿Pero quien puede escuchar el lenguaje mudo de las intenciones cuando no se dicen? Todo estaba implícito. Y literalmente solo eran dos locos que desahogaban lo soledad con un poco de sexo. Que se seguían los movimientos con excelente sincronización, que se tocaban en los puntos indicados en los momentos precisos, que cambiaban posiciones con tal acoplamiento que parecía que se leían el pensamiento. Que eran tan perfectos que incluso terminarían al mismo tiempo.

Pero estaba tan mal… que cuando todo hubo acabado. Todo lo que les quedaba era la culpa. De pronto la realidad les cayó encima como una barra de metal, con la misma pesadez con la que Harry se dejó caer también al terminar. Y en lugar del suspiro habitual cuando las cosas salen tan bien. Todo lo que les quedaba por exteriorizar eran lágrimas.

Harry lloró como un niño en brazos de Hermione. Y ella intentaba consolarlo a pesar del mar que ya le cubría el rostro. Abrazados y en silencio, se dispusieron a dormir. Solo un sonido, llamó la atención de Harry. Parecían como pisadas que se acercaban a donde los dos habían cometido el mismo error una vez más.

Harry luchó contra la pesadez y el sueño que el acto le había infringido. Y fue un poco antes de quedarse dormido que distinguió de quien se trataba. Un hombre de cabello rubio y mirada despectiva lo miraba de pie frente a los dos. Y negando con la cabeza sonrió pícaramente.

-Eres un cerdo, Potter,- le dijo antes de alejarse rumbo a la entrada de la cueva.

Y eso fue lo último que vio y escuchó antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

**Fin del Chap**

* * *

**OMG! NO LO PUEDO CREER! TERMINE EL CHAP POR FIN! (Aleluya!). Y tampoco puedo creer ke yo haya escrito eso (Tlal se sonroja). OMG! Si mi madre me leyera! >. ¿Ké no pensaría de mi la pobre mujer? (jijijijiji). Lo weno ke no sabe ni encender el ordenador :P jojojojojojojo! **

**Y weno, lo de siempre, espero ke les haya gustado. Y antes de ke escriban nada, por favor, vayan a mi LJ para ke lean la expicación del chap (ya se ke tengo mucho ke explicar). Y claro, la respuesta a sus tan amables reviews, of course. Silla en EEDH! **

**TLAL **


	6. Conversaciones con los Muertos

**DISCLAIMER: Seré breve… personajes de JK Rowling. Historia-mía. Gracias. **

**CAPITULO SEIS **

**Conversaciones con los Muertos **

**Por: TlalGalaxia **

El avión aterrizó en Atenas a las diez de la mañana en punto. Ginny y Neville habían conseguido asientos de última hora en un vuelo que salía justo doce horas luego de su última conversación. Habían decidido no utilizar el método de aparecerse porque querían dejar fuera todo indicio que pusiera sobre alarma a su gente. Y dado que Ginny ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al mundo muggle un poco más, no tuvieron grandes dificultades.

Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de hacer reservaciones en algún hotel y el improvisado equipaje que habían logrado empacar, lo habían reducido al tamaño de una cajita de joyería y la cargaba Neville dentro del bolsillo del pantalón muggle que Ginny le había prestado del armario de Harry. Había sido una gran suerte que ambos tuvieran la misma complexión.

Saliendo del aeropuerto se apresuraron a toma un taxi que los llevaría a encontrarse con un amigo de Neville. Ambos estaban ansiosos ante la promesa de obtener ayuda inmediata dada la gravedad del asunto. Durante todo el camino Ginny había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para contener la ansiedad, pero a escasas cuadras de llegar a su destino, sintió que tal vez no podría contenerse más.

-Calma, Ginny,- le dijo Neville dándole una palmadita nerviosa en el hombro intentando consolarla,- ¡Es Harry! Lo más probable es que esté bien.

Ginny intentó sonreír pensando que Neville debía tener razón (o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse). Casi inmediatamente después, el taxi se detuvo en un edificio bastante elegante y de como diez pisos con paredes que no parecían otra cosa que hechas de puro vidrio. Ginny arqueó una ceja. Para tratarse de un edificio donde habitaban magos y brujas, se veía muy moderno. Neville la condujo a la entrada y el portero les abrió la puerta amablemente.

En la recepción, la chica detrás del mostrador les sonrió con suma hospitalidad. Ginny y Neville no pudieron evitar clavar la mirada en la diadema negra que sostenía un alambre con una bolita que le quedaba a la altura de la cara.

-Muy buenos días, señores ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Ginny miró a Neville ansiosa y él torpemente sacó un trozo de papel de sus bolsillos.

- Estamos buscando al señor Rogers.

El señor Rogers era el encargado de la brigada de rescate aéreo de Grecia. O al menos eso era lo que el contacto de Neville le había dicho al darle el nombre. Aún cuando Neville no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que ese título significaba en el mundo muggle (no podía dejar de imaginarse a personas montadas en sus escobas listas para sacar a quienes caían al mar) pero la palabra "rescate" era todo lo que necesitaba. Según el sujeto que había accedido a ayudarle, el señor Rogers era una excelente persona, y durante todo el tiempo que había estado a cargo de la fuerza, había adquirido la fama de no rendirse hasta haber agotado toda posibilidad que las personas buscadas eran "irrescatables". Ginny y Neville se habían mostrado bastante complacidos ante esta declaración.

-¿Quién lo busca?- preguntó la recepcionista.

-Pues nosotros,- se apresuró a contestar Neville ¿Estas mujeres muggles necesitaban que se les explicara hasta lo obvio?

La chica sonrió nerviosamente. Y aclaró.

-Perdón. Lo que quiero decir es que cuales son sus nombres.

Ginny se tapó la boca intentando contener una carcajada. La expresión de Neville en verdad no tenía precio.

-Eeee, pues Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.

-Un momento, por favor ¿Tienen cita?

-Sí.

La recepcionista fijó la vista en la pantalla de su ordenador. El cual Ginny y Neville no creyeron que fuera otra cosa que una televisión pequeña (las cuales conocían gracias a Harry y Hermione). Hizo mucho ruido con una tablilla llena de botones detrás del mostrador y comenzó a hablar sola.

-Señor Rogers, el señor Longbottom ya está aquí ¿Quiere que los haga pasar?- luego hizo una pausa y los volvió a mirar,- el señor Rogers bajará de inmediato ¿Gustan tomar asiento?

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al sillón que la joven mujer tan amablemente había señalado. Ya a solas, se miraron bastante nerviosos.

-Qué lugar tan raro…- declaró Ginny,- de todos los lugares muggles a los que Harry me llevó, jamás había visitado uno así…

Neville asintió.

-¿Y qué será eso que cuelga de su cabeza?- preguntó ahora él. Ambos tenían el cuidado suficiente de no hablar muy en voz alta,- ¿Crees que sea mágico?

-No tengo idea…

Segundos después, un hombre de traje negro y mirada amable se acercó a ellos y les dio la bienvenida.

-Ustedes deben ser el Señor LongBottom y la señorita Weasley ¿No es así?

Neville y Ginny asintieron y se pusieron de pie para estrechar su mano.

-No se preocupen, Malloy ya me informó de todo y creo que podremos iniciar la búsqueda en instantes ¿Han viajado en helicóptero?

Ambos se miraron desconcertados preguntándose de qué demonios hablaba el hombre. El señor Rogers comprendió de inmediato.

-Supongo que no… pero bueno. La buena noticia es que ustedes no van a pilotearlo. Sin embargo queremos que recorran con nosotros el camino habitual de los cruceros que salen de Atenas rumbo a Creta. No ahondaremos mucho en ésta primera búsqueda, pero supongo que no estaría de más. Una vez en Creta vamos a realizar un poco de papeleo… y si el primer viaje de reconocimiento no nos dio resultado, realizaremos un segundo y un tercero hasta asegurarnos que su amiga no está perdida por los alrededores.

El hombre hablaba solo de Hermione porque la presencia de Harry en el barco no podía ser reportada dado que no se había registrado al subir. Pero Ginny seguía con la fe de que si la encontraban a ella, seguramente Harry no estaría lejos.

-¿Qué pasará si no encontramos indicios de ella?- preguntó Neville.

La expresión del señor Rogers se ensombreció un poco.

-Esperemos que no sea así,- dijo seriamente,- pero ustedes deben estar listos para lo que sea.

Ginny no pudo ocultar su decepción al escuchar esto. De pronto, el señor Rogers recobró su sonrisa.

-¡Pero aún no llegamos a esa parte!- le dijo tratando de animarla,- por ahora aún podemos ser optimistas ¿No le parece? Ahora síganme por favor…

Ginny sonrió a pesar de sí misma y lo siguió. Neville se mantuvo a su lado tratando de darle apoyo todo el tiempo.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O **

Hermione se despertó mucho antes que Harry y se vistió con sus ropas ahora secas antes de alejarse de él. Su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de confusiones y necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar antes de que él se despertara y tal vez llegara a revolverlo todo aún más. Sin saber por qué, se dirigió al lago que la noche anterior había crecido y contempló asombrada que había vuelto a su tamaño normal. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto. De hecho, su descubrimiento le evocaba sensaciones que preferiría olvidar. Aunque eso fuera imposible.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en algo más, pero la secuencia de lo mismo se proyectó en su cabeza de una manera bastante vívida para ser ignorada.

De pronto se vio a si misma recorrer el camino de la playa hacia la cueva siguiendo la presencia que Harry parecía no distinguir. Recordaba perfectamente haber visto la cabeza pelirroja de Ron entre los matorrales. Y al verlo correr hacia la cueva, su complexión, su color de piel e incluso su manera de correr le habían indicado que no podía estar equivocada ¡Tenía que ser él¿Cómo era que Harry no se daba cuenta?

Luego el mundo a su alrededor había comenzado a desaparecer. Lo único que había podido ver en ese instante era a su objetivo: Ron. El hombre al que había amado y dejado que la amara durante los pasados años de su vida. El pensamiento lógico de que él estaba muerto y que era imposible que estuviera aquí se había quedado olvidado en algún otro apartado de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado a la cueva, y mucho menos cuando había entrado al lago. Solo recordaba que de pronto no podía respirar. Y la oscuridad se había apoderado de ella durante un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad. Aún cuando a veces, a lo lejos, una voz agradablemente familiar le platicaba cosas de su pasado. No estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido después, o cuanto tiempo había estado sumergida en esa oscuridad. Solo sabía que siempre podía percibir esa luz distante que la hacía no querer despertar. Ese era Ron, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos a pesar de ya no poder verlo. Podía sentirlo siempre a su lado.

De repente, de entre las tinieblas, Ron había vuelto a aparecérsele y le decía que si ella se quedaba ahí con él. Jamás volvería a dejarla, que siempre estarían juntos. Hermione no había podido hacer más que abrazarlo. Desesperadamente acariciaba su rostro para convencerse que eso era real. El la abrazaba y eso la hacía no querer separarse de él. Tenía que besarlo para cerciorarse que no estaba equivocada. Decididamente había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo había hecho, primero tiernamente y luego con desesperación al notar que él le respondía. Luego comenzaron las caricias, algo le decía que estaba mal, que lo que sentía y tocaba no podía ser Ron. Pero había estado tan sola y abandonada entre tanta gente que ese contacto físico se había sentido como lo más real desde la muerte de Ron.

Y luego, cuando recobró el sentido y se dio cuenta que quien había despertado esas sensaciones no era otro más que el mismo Harry, su mejor amigo… simplemente no pudo detenerse ¿Había sido él la presencia que había sentido antes¿Era él quien lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo? Quiso quedarse con él, anclarlo hacia ella con el miedo de volver a la oscuridad y a las tinieblas en las que había estado encerrada ¡El era su mejor amigo! Pensaba ¿Qué malicia podía haber en ello?

Decidió continuar porque en ese momento eso era lo que parecía ser lo indicado. Y dado que Harry no había puesto mucha objeción, se permitió tocarla y que así la devolviera a la realidad. No porque la realidad fuera tan genial, sino porque la promesa de la oscuridad no había sido lo suficientemente tentadora. Harry era una promesa de luz que no podía rechazar.

Pero a pesar de lo bien que todo se había sentido… cuando todo se hubo terminado. Cuando las caricias, los besos y todo lo demás hubieron concluido. La realidad de vedad que le dio de lleno. Hermione había recordado de pronto todas las consecuencias que el mundo real implicaba. Recordó a Ginny, quien era su mejor amiga y la prometida de Harry y luego recordó a Ron, quien a pesar de haber muerto, aún se sentía que lo había traicionado. Y era por eso que mientras Harry dormía, ella no había podido hacer más que llorar su culpa.

Aún de pie frente al lago, Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente. Las aguas estaban tranquilas. Sin embargo, un sonido se acercaba detrás de ella. La piel se le comenzó a erizar solo de imaginarse volver a ver el rostro del hombre que la noche anterior la había hecho sentir tan mal consigo misma. El sonido se movió con ligera pesadez, como si fuera cierto que él estaba ahí. Como siempre le hacía creer. Luego las pisadas se sintieron justo detrás de ella y caminaron hasta quedar a un lado suyo donde se detuvieron. El hombre a su lado miró hacia el lago también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- quiso saber Hermione.

-¿Seguimos con preguntas retóricas?

-¿Sabes? Cada vez te creo menos que seas quien dices ser… Ron nunca utilizaría la palabra "retórica" ¡Es más¡No creo que la haya usado jamás!

El hombre a su lado se sentó a escasos centímetros de ella y luego sonrió. Había algo en su expresión que le decía a Hermione que ese sí era Ron. Pero luego la actitud era totalmente distinta. Así había sido desde el primer día que había hablado con él en la isla…

Ella se había levantado temprano luego de lo sucedido con Harry la primera vez. Específicamente para no afrontarlo. Para evitar esa conversación incómoda o la posible discusión. Ahora consideraba bastante extraños que hubiera pensado en una pelea con Harry… pero en su antigua relación era de lo más normal. Se había ido directamente al lago y sentada en esa misma piedra plana donde estaba ahora, se había puesto a considerar las palabras que iba a utilizar cuando tuviera a Harry frente a ella.

Y luego había aparecido Ron…

Ataviado con las mismas ropas con las que la señora Weasley había vestido a su bebé antes de cerrar el ataúd, Ron se había acercado de la misma manera que ahora lo había hecho y Hermione casi se desmaya aquella vez, pero se había resistido porque estaba seguro que era otro juego de su subconsciente.

-¿Te la pasaste bien anoche?- le había dicho de una forma acusadora.

Hermione no había sabido qué contestar ¿Se refería a lo que ella creía? No era lógico que Ron se apareciera y que supiera todas esas cosas ¿O si?

-¿Te sonrojas?- le había preguntado después,- ¿Tanto te gustó?

-¿Quién eres?- Hermione pudo sentir que su pulso se había acelerado con cada pregunta que Ron le había hecho.

-¿No es obvio? No creí que te olvidaras de mí tan pronto. Una noche que pasas con mi mejor amigo y ya se te olvidó el mundo…

-Y-yo n-no…

-No irás a negarlo ¿O sí? Te vi.

Los ojos de Hermione casi se desorbitaban ante la declaración de su antiguo prometido.

-Es que yo no quise… no creí que… ¿Cómo me viste?

-¿Importa eso acaso? El punto es que has hecho algo de lo peor ¡Me das asco¿Y tu decías que me amabas?

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione se habían comenzado a asomar. Creía que Ron tenía razón. Era verdad. Había hecho algo de lo más bajo y ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera inintencional.

-Lo siento tanto…- contestó ella entre sollozos, no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y eso es lo que piensas decirle a Ginny también?

-¡Ginny!- hasta entonces, Hermione no había pensado en su amiga ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Ni siquiera pensaste en ella ¿Verdad? Todo lo que te importaba era tener a Harry contigo para que te satisficiera ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Harry¿Piensas tenerlo a tu lado hasta conducirlo a la muerte como a mi?

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara por primera vez. Abrió la boca para replicar pero supo que no tenía ninguna respuesta válida para darle. "Tenerlo a su lado hasta conducirlo hasta la muerte…" Desgraciadamente Hermione concordaba con Ron ¿No había muerto Ron porque ella lo había pateado fuera de la cama esa mañana¿No le había dicho él que no se presentaría ese día a trabajar y ella lo había convencido de hacer lo contrario? Luego de la muerte de Ron, no se había atrevido a confesarle eso a absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry. Estaba segura que la odiaría al igual que todos los demás Weasleys.

Ron tenía razón, debía enmendar sus acciones antes de que se volviera a repetir el ciclo. No podía jugar con Harry de esa manera y tampoco podía hacerle ese daño a Ginny. Aún cuando lo ocurrido la noche anterior le hubiera devuelto a la vida de alguna manera.

Hermione estaba por decirle eso a Ron cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes de afuera de la cueva. Era Harry pidiendo ayuda. Pasando de la presencia de Ron, Hermione se puso de pie para correr en su auxilio. Ron gruñó bastante molesto.

-Él llama y tu vas ¿Piensas ir a enredarlo entre tus piernas una vez más?

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Ron. Él ya estaba de pie, así que se vieron frente a frente. La mirada de Ron era de desprecio e ira, la culpa de Hermione lograba hacerla una expresión de disculpa que parecía nunca ser suficiente.

-Ron… no…

-Eres una zorra, los sabes ¿verdad?

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca intentando disimular un grito ahogado. Las palabras de Ron eran ofensivas con toda la intención ¿Pero cómo replicar a eso cuando ella misma lo pensaba? Los gritos de Harry habían cesado de pronto. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin saber si ir a buscar a Harry o quedarse a hablar con Ron. El pelirrojo hizo una de esas expresiones tan peculiares cuando estaba vivo "está bien" decía su expresión.

-Ve, ayúdalo. De algo debe servir que haya dado mi vida por él… ya nos volveremos a ver.

Hermione había salido de la cueva como alma que lleva el diablo. Y un poco antes de haberlo hecho, había vuelto a escuchar el grito de Harry y seguido el sonido. Mientras hacía el recorrido se había preguntado si la visión de Ron había sido real. Y tan racional como era después de todo, había tratado de pretender que no lo había sido.

Pero su opinión había cambiado la noche anterior. Se había despertado con las pisadas que chapoteaban en el agua del lago que había crecido. Y antes de sorprenderse por el agua a su alrededor, se había sorprendido aún más cuando observó que quien estaba frente a ella de pie no era otro que el mismo Ron. Había observado a su lado intentando comprobar si Harry lo había escuchado también, pero parecía bastante entretenido en un sueño demasiado agitado.

-Veo que insistes en tu plan de arruinarlo como a mí ¿Te sientes cómoda durmiendo a su lado todas las noches? Seguro sigues con la esperanza de que vuelva a ocurrir lo del otro día.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- había exclamado ella.

-Mira en lo que te has convertido,- le había contestado él con un dejo de decepción en su voz,- No eres más que una zorra.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Yo te amaba!

- Pero veo que eso interfirió en nada ¿Verdad?

-Dime…- Hermione había luchado por no llorar ésta vez,- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que dejes de decirme esas cosas?

-Demuéstrame que me amabas… o mejor, que aún me amas. Y también debes asegurarte que lo de la otra noche no vuelva a pasar.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Te juro que lo haré…

-Debes venir conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco como no pudiendo creer que ella no entendiera el mensaje.

-¿Y te hacías llamar la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación? Dije que debías venir conmigo… ¿En dónde crees que estoy ahora en realidad?

Hermione comprendió al instante.

-P-pero…

-Dijiste que lo harías.

-Sí, lo dije, pero… ¿Quieres que me suicide?

-Dicho así suena muy mal. Digamos que vas a equilibrar tu karma por todo lo que has hecho mal. Empezando por ocasionar mi muerte. Y también te asegurarás de no seguir afectando a Harry ¿No te parece el mejor plan?

- Pero es que… yo no podría.

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar en el proceso. El día que llegaste aquí casi lo logras ¿Recuerdas? Esta vez podemos aprovechar que Harry no está conciente para ayudarte. Será rápido y sin dolor, lo juro. Y luego podrás venir conmigo y estaremos juntos para siempre. Como cuando estabas conmigo en aquel lugar ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Ron y de pronto había clavado la mirada en el lago que había crecido durante la noche ¿Había éste venido a por ella? Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido el primer día en la isla. Y también recordaba las visiones de cuando había estado inconciente ¿A eso se refería él con lo de la eternidad juntos? Si un sentimiento le había quedado de esa experiencia, no era para nada agradable.

Ron se había acercado a ella y ya le tendía su mano. Hermione la había contemplado dubitativa antes de decidirse a tomarla. Parecía lo justo. Sabía que no sería feliz si se quedaba donde estaba. Que jamás podría hacer feliz a nadie y que nunca se volvería a sentir viva otra vez. Después de la muerte de Ron no había logrado recuperar la vida. Salvo…

Se había girado para ver a Harry una última vez antes de despedirse. Parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla. Hermione había tomado la mano de Ron para dejar que la conduciera hacia el lago donde estaría su última morada. Pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando los gemidos de Harry la distrajeron. Su sueño parecía ir de mal en peor.

Él la tiró de la mano para apurarla. Se sentía muy real para tratarse solo de una alucinación. Hermione había dado solo un paso más antes de volver a detenerse. Harry estaba exclamando incoherencias.

-Harry me necesita,- dijo decidida a no dar un paso más.

-¿Crees que él te necesita o tú lo necesitas a él¡Vamos ya!

-¡Tú no eres Ron!- exclamó Hermione luego de reflexionar un poco.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que no eres Ron,- volvió a decir desasiéndose de él.

-¿Pero qué no me ves? Soy Ron ¿Quieres que te diga algo que solo yo, Ron, puede saber de ti para comprobarlo? Se que prefieres el cereal sin leche porque te encanta como cruje dentro de tu boca, se que eres muy ordenada en todo salvo con los zapatos dentro del armario, se que te gusta que te besen justo en la unión de tu cuello y tus hombros, pero te lo que más te excita es un dulce aroma…

-No se como sabes todas esas cosas y no me interesa,- lo había vuelto a atajar ella poniendo los brazos en jarras,- pero lo que me confirma que no eres Ron es que quieras que abandone a Harry sin importarte lo que pueda pasarle. Ron nunca haría eso.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy segura. Ahora… ¡Lárgate!

Ron sonrió pícaramente pero de una forma algo siniestra que no se le caracterizaba al que Hermione recordaba y añoraba. En el suelo, Harry seguía luchando contra sí mismo en el sueño.

-Haz lo que quieras, Hermione- había contestado Ron con desdén,- pero no miento al decir que serás su perdición. Y con un poco de suerte él será la tuya. Empezará a desearte como aquella vez y no harás nada para detenerlo. Ustedes dos siempre han sido tal para cual. Y seguirán teniendo el común la forma en que mancharán mi memoria tocándose una y otra vez.

-¿Ah sí? Pues espero que lo haga… a ver si así te largas de una buena vez.

Ron había desaparecido luego de eso y Hermione había corrido a despertar a Harry. Lo que había sucedido luego se le había ido de las manos. Había estado decidida a intentar formar lazos más profundos con Harry (o mejor dicho, volver a atar esos lazos viejos que habían comenzado a deteriorarse). Sin embargo, las interrogaciones de Harry la habían conducido a otro lado. El solo hecho de pensar en decirle que ella era culpable por la muerte de Ron, el verdadero Ron a quien sí extrañaba y seguramente Harry también, la volvía loca y la ponían a la defensiva.

La reacción de Harry la había sorprendido. Una parte de ella clamaba porque se detuviera, pero la otra le decía que debía continuar ese camino. Que solo así podría volver a vivir, a sentirse en realidad parte del mundo que respira y siente. Las grandes culpables eran las caricias de Harry. Hermione estaba segura que esas podrían revivir a los muertos sin lugar a dudas. Y luego, cuando él le había quitado el top, justo detrás de Harry, había vuelto a ver a Ron.

De pie con esa expresión de "te lo dije", Ron los observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Por eso había reaccionado, por eso había huido de Harry en primer lugar. Cuando Harry la perseguía, Ron había estado ahí observándolo todo. Hermione podía escucharlo, aunque estaba segura que Harry no. Sus palabras eran de odio y desprecio. Y solo se la pasaba insultándola. Instantes después, cuando Harry había vuelto a acariciarla, Hermione se había dado cuenta que cuando Harry la tocaba, la voz de Ron no se escuchaba más. Lo veía, sí, pero lo que dijera se perdía en algún otro lugar. Así que Hermione había decidido seguir con eso para complacer a Ron, a Harry y, desde luego, a sí misma.

Porque decir que no lo había disfrutado habría sido una gran mentira. Además, fuera de la forma que fuera, eso los acercaba más. Aunque fuera solo en remordimiento.

Y era por eso, que ahora que Ron volvía a aparecérsele, no se inmutaba siquiera ante su presencia. A Hermione no le importaba lo que esta alucinación tenía que decirle. No pretendía seguirle el juego o creer ninguna de sus patrañas.

-Veo que anoche te lo pasaste en grande ¿eh?- le dijo él mirando aún la inmensidad del lago.

-Eso no te interesa. Estás muerto ¿no? Sigue así.

Ron apretó los nudillos bastante enfadado. Hermione lo odiaba por imitar a Ron tan perfectamente incluso en aroma. Por instantes casi no podía negar que se tratara de su difunto prometido.

-¿Volverán a hacerlo?

-Eso tampoco te importa.

Instantes después, alguien más se acercaba a las orillas del lago. Hermione tampoco se giró para ver. Si Ron ya estaba ahí, no podía ser otro que el mismo…

-Harry,- le dijo cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca.

-Hermione,- contestó él con la expresión seria que siempre utilizaba cuando iba a hablar de algo importante,- debemos hablar.

Hermione ya se lo había visto venir. Miró a su costado y le dio una mirada significativa a Ron para que los dejara solos. Pero él no se movió de donde estaba sentado. Hermione sonrió como si su decisión no le importara y avanzó hacia Harry "esto será para tu propio beneficio, Ron" pensó al darle la espalda.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- contestó Hermione.

Harry estaba algo sorprendió al escuchar esa decisión en su tono de voz.

-Pero deja que sea yo la que hable,- continuó ella. Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza,- ésta vez no voy a decir que lo de anoche fue un error…

La expresión de Harry era casi graciosa de lo sorprendido que se veía. Pero Hermione no estaba para reírse. Así que mejor decidió continuar suponiendo que él esperaría a que ella terminara.

- Y tampoco te voy a pedir que prometamos que no volverá a suceder.

Hermione hizo una pausa para que Harry asimilara todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero se veía tan confundido que lo más probable era que pensara que Hermione estaba perdiendo la razón o que él mismo estaba teniendo una alucinación. Hermione decidió continuar no sin antes mirar la expresión en el rostro del Ron que solo ella podía ver y quien ya se había puesto de pie detrás de ella. Se le veía bastante enfadado mirando a Harry con los mismos celos que siempre manifestaba cuando estaba con ella.

Hermione se acercó más a Harry le puso una mano en el pecho que no se trataba de una alucinación suya.

-Necesito que me toques.

La expresión de Harry cambió al instante. Entrecerrando los ojos intentando adivinar las intenciones de Hermione, siguió guardando silencio porque sabía que ella aún tenía algo más que decir. Vamos, tenía que explicar esa última oración ¿No?

-No me pidas explicaciones, Harry- continuó,- porque ni yo misma puedo pensar en una coherente en estos momentos. Solo se que algunas veces más, si nadie viene por nosotros pronto y nos saca de esta maldita isla, voy a necesitar que volvamos a hacer lo de anoche. Tal vez no hoy, en este momento o mañana. Pero de seguir aquí, estoy casi segura que volverá a ser necesario.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Ron. Sí, en parte quería hacerlo por ese fantasma que seguramente no se callaría en los siguientes días si es que no lograban escapar. Pero también estaba la parte en la que la hacía sentirse mejor. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero si él estaba de acuerdo tal vez ya no lo sería tanto.

-Está bien.- contestó Harry por fin luego un largo silencio haciendo que ella le devolviera la mirada.

-Y… ¿Perdón?

-Dije que está bien. Haremos eso. Sin embargo… la promesa de anoche sigue en pie, Hermione. No voy a hacer nada más a menos que me lo pidas. No pienso hacerte daño jamás.

Hermione se puso roja ¿Tenía ella que convertirse en una especie de mujer fatal? Bajó la mirada por unos instantes considerando lo que él acababa de decirle. Luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Tenía razón. Si todo esto no era más que para su propio beneficio, lo más justo era que fuera quien se llevara toda la culpa. Harry solo reaccionaría a lo que ella le pidiera y tal vez así él tendría menos culpa al final. Eso era lo que ella había entendido con eso. Y sabiendo lo bien que solían entenderse la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy probable que no estuviera equivocada.

-Muy bien,- contestó Hermione decididamente. Y sin saber por qué, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle sin poder contenerlas.

Harry la abrazó fuertemente dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera que ella le pidiera. En su cabeza, intentaba a aferrarse a la idea de que esto era para beneficio de ella y por el bien de la promesa a Ron. Sería como ella quisiera…

**FIN DEL CHAP! **

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0 **

**My oh my¿De dónde salió esto? Les digo ke estos personajes muchas veces hablan por sí solitos ¬¬ ¡Se me salen de control! Ahora ya saben el secreto de Hermione y ya saben por ké actuaba de ciertas formas en algunas ocasiones. Para más cosas sobre el chap, lean mi journal, ke no es otro más ke mi homepage (creo ke a algunos les confundió un poco eso). Espero ke les haya gustado y no se olviden del review! **

**TLAL **


	7. Al Otro lado de la Isla

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling TM y a WB TM. Y no pretendo lucrar con ellos. Algún review esporádico es suficiente paga nn**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**Al Otro Lado de la Isla**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

El helicóptero aterrizó en la isla de Creta luego de ocho largas horas de vuelo. El piloto dejó que la máquina se enfriara antes de apagarla mientras que el señor Rogers conducía a Ginny y a Neville dentro del edificio donde habían aterrizado.

-Otro día que se nos va,- dijo el señor Rogers tomando asiento en su amplia oficina en la Isla de Creta. Aparentemente tenía varios edificios en toda Grecia.

-Creo que todavía podríamos haber ido un poco más hacia el oeste…- declaró Ginny rindiéndose sobre el amplio sofá junto a la ventana.

-Si conoce alguna forma para hacer que la luz del sol dure más, señorita Weasley, soy todo oídos,- replicó el señor Rogers.

Neville y Ginny se dieron una mirada significativa. Por muy tentadores que fueran los giratiempos, no era posible utilizarlos sin dejar en evidencia el mundo mágico. Por ahora no tenían opción más que dejarse regir por las reglas del mundo muggle.

-Ahora bien…- continuó el líder de la brigada de rescate, el señor Rogers,- apenas han pasado tres días y aún es muy pronto para decir algo. Seguramente mañana nos irá mejor si seguimos un poco hacia el oeste, saben perfectamente que el problema es no saber en qué momento su amiga dejó de estar en el barco…

-Sí, claro…- suspiró Ginny.

Neville la miró sabiendo que había muy poco en realidad que podía hacer. Así que le hizo señas para que lo acompañara a la terraza. Ginny entendió de inmediato y se disculpó con el señor Rogers para seguir a su amigo. Cuando llegó al lugar, Neville ya se encontraba recargado en la barandilla de la terraza y mirando al horizonte. El sol ya no era más que una luz naranja que pintaba levemente el mar ahora oscuro.

-Seguro este es un gran lugar para vacacionar- dijo él con una actitud pensativa.

Ginny no estaba segura cómo interpretarlo así que se limitó a asentir gentilmente. Luego de un silencio interminable, suspiró.

-Con cada día que pasa, las probabilidades de encontrarlos comienzan a parecerme inalcanzables…

Neville la miró desconcertado.

-¿Intentas decirme que vas a darte por vencida?

Ella solo adivinó a mirar al suelo. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales. Y no estaba segura a qué se debía eso. Neville ni siquiera tenía que preguntárselo, podía leerle todo en el rostro. Lo único que lamentaba era que ella no pudiera leerlo de la misma manera…

Abriéndose camino entre la espesa vegetación con ayuda de un palo, Harry y Hermione intentaban sobreponerse al cansancio luego de caminar por cuatro horas. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su llegada a la isla y ésta era la primera vez que intentaban llegar al otro lado de la misma. Sin embargo, para variar, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su intento. Luego de tanto caminar, el susodicho otro lado no aparecía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que nos falte para llegar?- preguntó Harry con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-No lo se, - contestó ella disminuyendo la velocidad,- según mis cálculos, la isla no era tan grande y deberíamos haber llegado hace dos horas.

Harry se detuvo en seco para descansar en una piedra del camino. Hermione hizo lo mismo e intentaron evaluar la situación antes de seguir caminando.

-¿No te parece que esta isla es lo suficientemente extraña?- inquirió Harry

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… alguno de los dos tenía que decirlo…

-Lo siento, tienes razón,- se disculpó ella exhalando un largo suspiro.- es solo que últimamente he estado pensando… ¿Qué tal si nunca más podemos regresar a casa?

Harry la miró fijamente como no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de decir. Y sin embargo eso no era algo que él mismo no hubiera considerado ya ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si sequedaban en esa isla para siempre? Ya nunca más vería a sus demás amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, a los Weasley… a Ginny… Y aún así, también había algo dentro de él que le decía que en ese justo momento no podría estar en ningún otro lado.

-No te preocupes,- la reconfortó pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros,- encontraremos la manera de regresar. Te lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Harry se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-Vamos, creo que mejor debemos regresar. Será mejor que comamos algo y lo intentemos después rodeando por la playa.

Intentaron caminar volviendo sobre sus pasos abriéndose camino de nuevo con el palo que Harry traía desde el principio pero se dieron cuenta que no podían ver sus propias pisadas. Luego, Hermione reaccionó.

-Espera, Harry ¿No se supone que ya habíamos abierto camino? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas que volver a hacerlo de regreso?

Ella tenía razón.

-¿Estás seguro que éste es el camino?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que no había sendero abierto por ningún lado.

-En momentos como este ¡Cómo se extraña la magia!- declaró Harry intentando pensar la manera de regresar a la cueva,- sigamos por este camino, en algún momento hemos de encontrar la playa.

Así que continuaron hacia ninguna dirección en específico. Harry seguía apartando las plantas mientras que Hermione lo seguía. Planta tras planta; brincando piedra tras piedra; rodeando árboles. De momento el camino parecía ser una pendiente difícil de caminar y luego era tan sencilla como con camino de bajada. Luego sin darse cuenta, ya había transcurrido otra hora y seguían sin poder encontrar nada que les pareciera familiar. Negándose a rendirse, Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y apresuró el paso. De momento se encontraba casi corriendo, desesperado por la impotencia de sentirse atrapado en ese lugar. Y entre más avanzaban, otra serie de cosas extrañas comenzaban a sucederles. Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado y el sonido de alrededor rebotaba persistentemente en sus oídos. De pronto, una ráfaga de luz lo cegó…

(flashback)

Con las manos aferradas a la áspera piedra, Hermione luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder el equilibrio. Harry le había dicho que llegarían hasta donde ella quisiera, pero hacerlo de esa manera había sido su idea y no pretendía echarse para atrás. Además, de esta forma, pese al agua que les llegaba a la cintura, ella lo encontraba bastante excitante. Lo suficiente como para que luego de unos instantes, sintiera su primera explosión. Harry sonrió al notarlo.

-Harry ¿Te sientes bien?

Él miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que seguía perdido en esa inmensa selva. Hermione lo miraba bastante preocupada. Sin darse cuenta, había caído sobre sus rodillas y ella lo miraba desde arriba.

Harry pensó por unos instantes en lo que acababa de ver y se dio cuenta que eso ya lo había vivido. No era una alucinación, eso había sucedido apenas hacía dos días. El trato que había hecho con Hermione seguía en pie y se había hecho efectivo mientras ella tomaba un baño en el estanque de la cueva ¿Pero por qué recordarlo ahora y de esa manera tan abrupta? Además, había algo extraño en esa visión y no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Desistiendo de sus pensamientos y tomando en consideración que Hemione ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Harry se puso de pie y continuó por el camino decididamente.

-No es nada,- mintió,- me he tropezado, es todo

Y una vez más emprendieron el camino sin cambiar de dirección. De pronto se encontraron con una roca demasiado grande para darle la vuelta, así que decidieron que lo mejor era escalarla. Al fin que no parecía tan alta. Harry se apoyó en una protuberancia y se aferró con la mano derecha para sostenerse, luego le tendió la otra a Hermione y la ayudó a subir.

-Esto no me gusta nada,- le dijo, había un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz que no podía disimular. Harry sabía cuanto la alteraban las alturas, así que intentó tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, yo iré detrás de ti. No dejaré que caigas.

Ella dio un hondo suspiro y continuó subiendo cautelosamente. Primero un pie, luego un brazo, el otro pie, el otro brazo. Con cuidado… con cuidado…

(flashback)

-Parece ser que esta vez has terminado antes que yo,- le susurró Harry al oído.

Había algo en las palabras de Harry que la incitaban a comportarse traviesa. Era algo que Hermione recién descubría y disfrutaba mientras le duraba. Así que haciendo uso de una flexibilidad nunca antes practicada, Hermione se giró sin perder la conexión para verlo de frente, enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El contacto de su piel desnuda con la de él le provocaba una infinidad de sensaciones que jamás se habría imaginado. Ahora ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Ni siquiera he empezado, señor Potter.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡Sujétate!

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de estar conciente de la situación. Se encontraba suspendida en el aire con el único apoyo de Harry para no caer ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso?

Miró hacia abajo, ya había avanzado un buen tramo. Una caída desde ahí no podía ser fortuita. Harry lo sabía y no podía ocultarlo en su mirada. Eran solo cuatro metros, pero el suelo de esa parte de la isla no era tan blando como el de la playa. Sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, Harry logró aproximarla hacia sí y ella aprovechó el momento para aferrarse a él.

-Harry…

Él no le dio oportunidad de continuar. Simplemente la colocó entre la roca y su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos en una muestra de alivio temporal, recargó su frente en la de ella. Se veía tan impotente y débil, una actitud que jamás había visto en él. Ni siquiera cuando había luchado contra Voldemort. Esa situación removía cosas extrañas dentro de Hermione y no sabía si estaba lista para querer conocerlas. Sino fuera porque en ese momento estaban pendientes de una roca de siete metros de altura, muy lejos del suelo y de la cima…

-Ya estoy bien, Harry- le dijo desesperada por apartarse de él.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y quitó una de sus manos para que ella pudiera moverse. Luego le ayudó a subir la siguiente roca y permaneció cerca de ella hasta que hubo alcanzado la cima. Y en cuanto llegaron ahí, se desplomaron en el suelo. Harry cerró los ojos.

(flashback)

Sujetándolo alrededor del cuello, Hermione tomaba fuerzas para impulsarse y moverse con una maestría que lo volvía loco. Estaba seguro que de seguir así las piernas no le responderían como debían. Así que cargándola con todo su peso se aproximó a la roca a la orilla del estanque y apoyó su espalda en ella. Hermione inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios desesperadamente. Harry la sujetó de la nuca y le correspondió olvidándose que existía un mundo lejos de ellos.

Frotándose los ojos, Harry se sentó de golpe ¿Qué demonios era eso? Luego miró a Hermione que se encontraba sentada también con las piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose las uñas. Un gesto bastante extraño en ella y que solo manifestaba cuando se encontraba en verdadera angustia.

-¿Qué pasó ahí abajo?- preguntó él sospechando la verdad.

-Me resbalé,- se apresuró a contestar para luego seguir mordiéndose las uñas. Él guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Tú también lo viste?

Hermione dejó sus manos de golpe y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las imágenes de lo que pasó el otro día.- Por la expresión en su rostro, Harry supo que estaba en lo correcto.- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué vemos estas cosas? No comprendo…

-Debe ser la isla…- razonó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-La isla… ya lo hemos dicho antes, varias cosas son demasiado raras. Y bueno… empezando por este lugar… cuando íbamos subiendo no parecía más que una roca bastante grandecita, si te asomas ahora… parece un risco bastante alto. Demasiado para decir que se trata de perspectiva. Y no recuerdo haberla visto.

Harry se quedó pensativo, Hermione tenía toda la razón. Además, el camino era totalmente distinto ahora que cuando lo habían caminado de ida, y estaba seguro que habían dado la media vuelta y regresado por donde habían venido.

-Y luego está lo de Ron…- agregó ella dubitativa.

-¿Lo de quien?

Hermione se dio cuenta del error que había cometido e intentó disimularlo.

-No, nada…

-Dijiste "lo de Ron" ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Hermione no estaba lista para hablar de esas alucinaciones con Harry, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca y le tendría compasión por ello. No podría soportar que Harry le diera la misma mirada que el resto del mundo. Así que decidió fingir demencia.

-Vamos, mejor deberíamos buscar el camino de regreso…

Harry decidió desistir momentáneamente y la siguió sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Necesitaba pensar en otra forma más sutil de abordar el tema. Estaba seguro que el comentario de Hermione lo podía llevar a saber la razón de su comportamiento y tal vez poder ayudarla a sentirse mejor, que era la principal razón porque la había acompañado en primer lugar.

Siguieron su camino en la misma dirección y se encontraron con la agradabla sorpresa que el camino de ahora en adelante era llano. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde están los árboles? Para ser selva parecía un lugar bastante rocoso y alto ¿Desde cuando tenía la isla este tipo de cosas? Harry y Hermione decidieron seguir intentando ignorar estas cosas, por muy difícil que les estaba resultando. Luego de varios minutos, el camino que estaba siguiendo los condujo a un bosque espero de árboles frondosos.

-¡Esto es una locura!- exclamó Hermione,- ¡Es imposible encontrar árboles como estos es una isla de este tipo y en este lugar del mundo!

-Tal vez no deberíamos entrar…- sugirió Harry.

-¿Y regresar al risco?

-No, eso no- se apresuró a contestar Harry.

-Entonces no tenemos otra alternativa.

Dicho esto, se internaron en el bosque. Con cada paso que daban, la oscuridad se intensificaba. Parecía imposible pensar que fuera de ahí el sol estuviera posado en lo más alto. La poca luz que se colaba a través de las hojas de los árboles generaba siluetas tétricas que los ponían en alerta constante. Imposible no recordar las enseñanzas de Moody en la escuela mientras avanzaban en su camino. Si es que se podía decir que existía camino alguno cuando se veían forzados a rodear árboles de diámetros interminables para poder seguir adelante.

El viaje parecía interminable. Incapaz de dar un paso más, Hermione se desplomó en el suelo frío. Harry se detuvo en seco se sentó sobre sus rodillas esperando a que Hermione recobrara el aliento. Ella cerró los ojos por un instante.

(flashback)

Con las manos aferradas del cuello de Harry, Hermione se impulsaba con ayuda de las piernas el rededor de sus caderas para subir y bajar en un ritmo frenético. Era tanto el placer que no podía evitar emitir gemidos que nunca antes había experimentado. Harry había comenzado a besarle el cuello mientras que le apretaba el derriere con fuerzas para ayudarla y al mismo tiempo incitarla a no detenerse. Pronto estaba lista para su segundo orgasmo de la noche y Harry subió las manos abrazándola con fuerzas, listo para el suyo. El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció hasta el último centímetro al sentirlo vibrar y acompañarlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe buscando la realidad. Pero esta vez no había nada a su alrededor ¿A dónde había ido Harry? Se puso de pie rápida mente y lo llamó. Pero no hubo respuesta… luego lo intentó un par de veces más pero siguió sin obtener respuesta ¿A dónde demonios se había metido?

**FIN DEL CHAP!**

**Sí, ya se ke el chap es muy corto para todo el tiempo ke tuvieron ke esperar. Lo siento mucho . … más información en mi blog. GRAX!**

**TLAL**


	8. Una Historia de Antaño

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes ke veràn en la siguiente hiostoria le pertenecen legalmente a JK Rowling y a WB. Y legalmente mío no es nada, ni sikiera el esfuerzo de escribir esto. Weno... mia puede ser la satisfacción ke les agrade :p**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**Una Historia de Antaño**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Cansada de llamar a Harry, Hermione se dispuso a caminar un poco hacia los alrededores. Estaba segura que más perdida de lo que ya estaba, no podía estar. Dio un paso y se sorprendió del "toc-toc" que hacían sus pies al contacto con el suelo. Parecían ser incluso más fuertes que los gritos que había emitido. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver claramente ni siquiera los árboles que se suponía estaban a su alrededor. Pronto pudo sentir que había algo delante de ella. Estiró la mano para poder tocarlo y se sintió como la madera. Seguramente debía ser uno de esos árboles enormes que habían rodeado a su entrada en el bosque. Hermione supuso que rodeándolo tal vez podría ver mejor. Y siguiendo el patrón de lo que estaba tocando con las manos, intentó encontrar el camino. Pero todo se sentía bastante plano para ella como para tratarse de un árbol. Luego llegó a lo que parecía una esquina o un pliegue de madera que sólo la confundió aún más. Decidió no desistir y pronto se encontró con la sorpresa que eso no era, para nada, el bosque en el que había estado. Y si su sentido del tacto no la engañaba, esto se parecía más a un cuarto. Un cuarto vacío, con sus cuatro paredes y piso de…

Dio un par de pisadas y el sonido era inconfundiblemente madera. Luego observó aún más sorprendida que ese "toc-toc" no lo hacían sus pies descalzos, sino un par de hermosos zapatos de tacón cuadrado. Y como siguiendo la línea de la autoexploración, ya que no podía ver nada, estiró la mano para tocar sus piernas y descubrió que el lugar de piel, estaba sintiendo tela. Tela suelta como la de una falda larguísima ¿Cómo era esto posible? Con la yema de los dedos exploró las costuras y de dio cuenta que parecía ser tela finamente bordada. Buscó el final de la falda y la levantó encontrando un fondo. Luego otro y luego otro. Y debajo de toda esa ropa cayó en la cuenta que traía puestos unos calzones de esos que no se utilizaban hoy en día.

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y comenzó a explorar la parte superior del atuendo. Con cada costura y punto que tocaba iba recreando una imagen de cómo debía verse con eso puesto. La parte de arriba se sentía muy ceñida ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Recorrió sus brazos y descubrió mangas largas a la medida. Y un torso lo suficientemente ceñido como para lograr un efecto en su pecho que jamás habría imaginado.

Y antes de que pudiera formularse alguna pregunta o deducir algo de lo que estaba percibiendo, una de las paredes se iluminó de súbito. Como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana. Luego se dio cuenta que no era una en sí, sino una puerta que demostraba que existía otra habitación del otro lado. Y antes de que pudiera acercase para comprobarlo, alguien entró por la dichosa puerta.

-¿Se encuentra bien, miladi?- preguntó una voz de un joven que lucía bastante preocupado.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero considerando todos los eventos ocurridos desde que había llegado a la isla, lo mejor era seguir el juego. Lo más probable era que se tratara de un sueño…

-Le traje la comida,- dijo el chico tímidamente hurgando de entre sus ropas una manzana y una rebanada de pan. Luego sacó un racimo de uvas de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se desató una cantimplora del cinto.- también he conseguido traerle una pieza de pollo,- agregó sacando un pañuelo que extendió mostrando la pierna del animal suculentamente cocinada.

Hermione había estado comiendo tantos cítricos, frutas y verduras los pasados días, que no pudo contener el impulso de arrebatársela de las manos. El chico ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Hermione comenzó a devorarla sin compasión. Se limitó a esperar tímida y pacientemente a escasos pasos de ella. Hermione también disfrutó cada bocado de la pieza de pan que le había llevado. Hacía tanto que no comía carbohidratos… cuando hubo terminado, que fue en cuestión de minutos, el chico le extendió la cantimplora.

-Me da gusto que le haya agradado,- sonrió el chico. Hermione se sintió avergonzada dándose cuenta que había comido como una salvaje,- dicen los de la tripulación que pronto llegaremos a Creta donde será sentenciada por un representante de la santísima iglesia… pero no se preocupe, en la cocina creemos que aún tiene una oportunidad de escapar.

¿Tripulación? ¿Se suponía que ahora se encontraba en un barco? ¿Y a qué se refería con eso de…?

-¿escapar?- preguntó Hermione bastante confundida.

-De la santísima inquisición, claro.

-De la…- vaya sueño extraño estaba teniendo…

-También quería decirle que el señor Wallace está esperando afuera para entrar ¿Quiere que lo haga pasar?

Hermione asintió casi sin estar consciente de lo que el chico acababa de decir. El nombre Wallace le parecía extrañamente familiar pero estaba segura que ella no conocía a ningún señor Wallace ¿Entonces por qué? Así que el joven se retiró y segundos después, alguien más atravesó el oscuro umbral de la puerta. A lo lejos solo se distinguía la silueta de un hombre un poco alto, de complexión atlética y vestiduras que parecían ser de la misma época que las que ella vestía ahora. Una gafas redondas resplandecieron a pesar de la oscuridad y Hermione se abalanzó a él por impulso.

-¡¿En dónde habías estado?!- exclamó feliz de verle y colgándosele del cuello.

-Siento no haber venido antes, milady- se excusó apartándose un poco.

Hermione lo soltó del cuello y se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de persona. Aunque su parecido con Harry era leve. Los ojos de este hombre eran azules y su cabello era castaño claro. Las ropas que traía no parecían ser de ningún militar o ladrón que pudiera tenerla cautiva. Ella no estaba segura por qué, pero no se sentía seguro preguntarle cosas que se suponía, ella ya sabía. Así que decidió seguir pretendiendo ser quien ellos pensaban que era.

-Siento mucho que la mente cerrada de esta gente la haya conducido a esta situación,- agregó el hombre de pie frente a ella,- y es mi responsabilidad ayudarle, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Por qué es su responsabilidad ayudarme? Si se puede saber…

El señor Wallace parecía algo nervioso y luego inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto. O para ocultar sus ojos de ella. A Hermione le parecía que era más bien lo segundo. Su mirada se parecía a la de Harry cuando intentaba, sin éxito, ocultarle algo.

-Por que tengo el poder de hacerlo. Y he decidido que si vamos a actuar, debemos hacerlo ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

No tomándose la molestia de contestar, el hombre frente a Hermione se acercó más a ella y sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su saco. Hermione agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir un sacacorchos.

-Tómelo,- le dijo ofreciéndoselo al instante. Hermione dudó por unos segundos pero luego accedió.

Y casi como si se lo esperara, Hermione sintió un jalón en el ombligo que de inmediato la sacó de ese lugar y la llevó a otro horrorosamente familiar. Aún cuando estaba oscuro y era, como había supuesto instantes antes, la mitad de la noche. No había tenido problemas para reconocer la misma isla en la que había estado atrapada las pasadas semanas. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que todavía era de día y que seguramente la oscuridad en el barco debía ser porque la tenían encerrada.

-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?!- exclamó Hermione casi sin poder creerlo. Por unos instantes la visión de la inquisición no le parecía tan mala.

-Se que debe estar confundida. Y tal vez merezca una explicación. Es por eso que preferiría empezar por pedirle una disculpa, miladi. Le suplico me perdone por dejar que la inculparan de algo que solamente era culpa mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Usted fue culpada de brujería en ese barco, pero la verdad que solamente fue víctima de mi descuido. Quien debía haber sido culpado soy yo. Le ruego me disculpe…

-¿Qué quiere…?- Hermione lo comprendió de pronto,- ¿Es usted un mago?

El señor Wallace pareció sorprendido de momento. Pero luego relajó el semblante. Parecía más bien resignado.

-Yo se que se merece una explicación más amplia. Pero no estoy en posición de poder otorgársela. Le ruego me disculpe.

-¿Quiere decir que por su culpa por poco me llevan a la hoguera?- Hermione dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse y el señor Wallace dio uno hacia atrás alejándose.

-Lo siento tanto, señorita Grant…

¿Señorita Grant? Hermione entendía cada vez menos de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Quién era la señorita Grant? ¿Y quien exactamente era el señor Wallace? ¿En realidad se traba de un mago? Era lo más probable…

-Ese corcho que usted me dio… ¿Fue lo que nos trajo aquí?

El hombre asintió torpemente. Sabía que estaba en problemas si la supuesta señorita Grant sabía más de la cuenta.

-¡Así que era usted! ¡Usted era el hechicero y todo el tiempo dejó que me culparan!- Hermione no sabía de dónde venían esas palabras, pero no estaba segura si eso era algo que quisiera decir, además tampoco sabía si la señorita Grant era bruja o no...

¿O sí lo sabía? De haberlo sido, no se habría quedado encerrada en ese camarote. Además, tenía demasiadas relaciones con los muggles para no ser uno de ellos... ¿Cómo sabía esto? Tampoco estaba segura. Pero algo dentro de ella le confirmaba sus sospechas. La señorita Grant no era una bruja, el señor Wallace en cambio... era sin lugar a dudas un mago. Y aunque sabía perfectamente por qué él no había hablado. No podía evitar soltar todas esas frases. Era como si la parte de la susodicha Grant la incitara a hablar.

-¡Por favor señorita Grant! Tiene que entender que...- el señor Wallace se había acercado a Hermione y su reacción fue casi instintiva.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Sin saberlo, Hermione se dirigió una vez más a la misma cueva a la que había corrido la primera vez que había estado en la isla. El señor Wallace también corría detrás de ella. No fue sino hasta que se encontró de a la orilla del estanque dentro de la cueva que Hermione reparó en su localización. Fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que el señor Wallace la alcanzara.

-Señorita Grant...- dijo recobrando el aliento. Él no parecía del tipo atlético como la mayoría de los magos.- escúcheme por favor.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y por un instante dudó en entrar en el agua. Esta vez el estanque parecía bastante diferente a lo que ella conocía. De hecho, estaba casi segura que no sería del todo seguro. Pero sus movimientos y respuestas estaban controlados en su mayoría por la señorita Grant. Así que estaba destinada a seguir los impulsos de ella y no los suyos propios.

-Todo este tiempo pretendiste ser mi amigo... y ahora no se quien eres. Ya no puedo pensar que seas el mismo chico que con el que crecí ¿En qué lío te metiste? ¿Brujería? ¿Satanismo?

-¡No es lo que tu crees!- exclamó él con lágrimas en los ojos,- ¡Yo nací así! ¡No puedo evitarlo!

Hermione sabía que era verdad, ella misma sabía lo que era eso. Pero no podía decirlo. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía decir lo que en realidad pensaba. De pronto, comenzó a sentir una gran compasión por el señor Wallace. Era como ver a una versión masculina de ella misma parada frente a ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, John?- dijo Hermione aún en contra de su voluntad,- yo crecí contigo ¡Por supuesto que no naciste así! ¡Siempre fuiste un niño normal! Fue desde que te mandaron a ese internado a los once años... fue eso ¿No es verdad?

-Ese "internado" como tú lo llamas, fue el único lugar donde nunca me sentí extraño.

-¿Ahora sí me hablas de tú? ¿Por qué cuando volviste te alejaste tanto? ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme con el tiempo? ¿Estás diciendo acaso que conmigo nunca te sentiste normal?

-Elizabeth… tal vez ya no lo recuerdes porque éramos muy pequeños cuando jugábamos juntos, pero ¿Nunca te pareció extraño que me cayera y nunca me hiciera daño? ¿No te pareció extraño la vez que bajé al gato del árbol sin trepar hasta arriba?

-El gato vino a ti, eso fue lo que me dijiste. Y si no te lastimabas al caer, era porque eras un niño fuerte.

-Que llegaras a esas conclusiones cuando estabas conmigo me parecían suficientes en ese entonces. Creía que mientras no encontraras nada anormal, podríamos ser amigos por siempre. Pero luego comprendí que estarte mintiendo todo el tiempo no podía estar bien. Cuando estuve en esa escuela comprendí que lo mejor era estar con los que eran igual a mi.

Hermione comprendía perfectamente cada una de las palabras de John Wallace, sin embargo, las palabras de Elizabeth Grant brotaron de su boca sin ella poder hacer algo al respecto.

-¡¿Y por qué regresaste entonces?!- Hermione sintió las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas al momento de decir esto,- ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste con aquellos que son como tú?! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que volver?

-Yo… yo quería… verte una vez más.

-¡PUES YO NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta muy a pesar de ella cuando sintió que algo la sujetaba de los pies y la jalaba dentro del estanque sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Le fue imposible ver la reacción de John Wallace pero alcanzó a escuchar un grito antes de ser sumergida a la profundidad de las aguas oscuras. Intentó luchar pero sus pies estaban inmovilizados y muy pronto lo estaría la mitad de su cuerpo. Los tentáculos la presionaban con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar correctamente. Movió sus manos para deshacerse de lo que la oprimía pero era mucho más fuerte que ella. Intentó gritas pero solo burbujas salieron de su boca y pronto, el agua comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones. La respiración le era casi imposible y comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Cuando la vista comenzaba a fallarle pudo ver la silueta del hombre con el que había estado discutiendo nadando a toda velocidad hacia ella con la varita empuñada en la mano derecha.

Hermione seguía consciente, peo estaba segura que Elizabeth ya no lo estaba. Podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. John se había acercando atacando a la criatura con varios rayos rojos que ella conocía perfectamente. Pronto, el monstruo la liberó y el amigo de Elizabeth la sujetó entre sus brazos apresurándose a la superficie. Hermione quería moverse y decir algo, pero era como si estuviera en un sueño imposible de interrumpir.

Pudo sentir cómo John la depositó gentilmente sobre el suelo e intentaba revivirla con varios hechizos de su varita pero ninguno estaba funcionando. De alguna forma, Hermione podía ver la desesperación en su rostro a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Un par de espasmos en el pecho con la varita para sacarle el agua, un enervate, un poco de técnica muggle para revivir… nada funcionaba. Hermione estaba segura que no funcionaría, sabía perfectamente que ella había muerto antes de salir del agua.

-¡ELIZABETH!- gritaba John golpeando su pecho, Hermione no sentía nada,- ¡ELIZABETH! Por favor…

En ese momento, él se dio cuenta que no tenía caso intentarlo más. Aún así lo intentó todo un par de veces más. Bien dicen que la esperanza muere al último. Y sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, él la sujetó entre sus brazos y lloró larga y desesperadamente sobre su pecho. Hermione quería despertar para consolarlo y decirle que no había sido su culpa, como sabía que seguramente estaba pensando ahora. Pero ahora solo podía ser una simple espectadora.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad hasta que John Williams se puso de pie de nuevo. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el techo de la cueva haciendo un hoyo sobre el estanque. Así que de ahí había salido…

-Nunca te gustó mucho la oscuridad ¿Verdad Elizabeth?

Luego se acercó al estanque sin soltar la varita e hizo un par de florituras con ella que a Hermione le parecieron peligrosas. Y seguramente lo eran, porque ella conocía de ese tipo de hechizos. Cuando la magia fue hecha, la gigantesca bestia dentro del estanque salió a la superficie. Y justo cuando ella esperaba que atacara al joven mago, nada sucedió. Simplemente se encontraba flotando como si estuviera muerta. Cosa que Hermione comprobó luego de varios minutos de que no la vio moverse. Durante ese tiempo también salieron varias criaturas más a la superficie. Con la misma inercia que la primera. Pronto Hermione comprendió la intensidad del hechizo y estuvo segura entonces de conocer la razón por la cual no había quedado ni un solo ser vivo en toda la isla.

Luego se acercó una vez más al cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth y le ofreció una mirada dura que pronto se llenó de lágrimas. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos.

-Por culpa de mi magia, has muerto, Elizabeth- dijo amargamente inclinándose hacia su rostro y sujetándolo tiernamente con ambas manos,- yo se que no puedo evitarlo porque así nací… está en mí y es por eso… es por eso que nunca pude decírtelo. Si tan solo yo hubiera sido como tú o tú como yo…

John se acercó más hacia el rostro de Elizabeth y le rozó los labios con los suyos ¿Así que era eso? Con las manos aferradas a sus hombros pudo sentir cómo la desesperación en él aumentaba sin poder contenerse. Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro ahora y mojaban el de ella.

-No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy, Elizabeth… sin embargo… puedo dejar de hacer lo que me hace lo que soy.

Y limpiándose la cara, se puso de pie con la varita en alto. Hizo otro par de florituras con ella, las cuales Hermione no estaba segura de conocer. Pero nada sucedió entonces. Aún así, él parecía satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer. Volvió a sentarse junto al cadáver de Elizabeth y le sonrió.

-Está hecho, Elizabeth,- dijo sujetando su mano entre las suyas,- mientras esté aquí en esta Isla, jamás volveré a hacer magia. Lo haré por ti. En honor a ti.

Y se quedó ahí sentado largamente. Hermione sintió cómo los días pasaban rápidamente. Lo supo porque la luz del orificio que John había hecho iba y venía varias veces. Como si amaneciera y anocheciera en cuestión de segundos. Muy pronto él comenzó a marchitarse. Y todo lo que salía de sus labios eran las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

-Y nuca pude decírtelo, nuca tuve el valor…

Lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que su llama interior comenzó a extinguirse.

Y luego, algo aún más extraño sucedió. Desde el centro del lago, una luz blanca apareció interrumpiendo el eterno mantra en el que John se había encarcelado. Era la figura de una mujer con facciones parecidas a las de Hermione ¡Era la misma Elizabeth Grant! Parecía como si flotara sobre el lago y se acercara caminando lentamente hacia él. El cuerpo en descomposición frente a John era casi irreconocible, pero la figura femenina que se había detenido a escasos pasos de él irradiaba la juventud y la ternura que ella debía haber tenido en vida.

La dama se inclinó hacia él y le rozó el rostro con sus manos etéreas. Luego le sonrió y le dijo gentilmente.

-Yo tampoco tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, John.

Él sonrió mientras que ella le tendía la mano para conducirlo al mismo estanque en donde ella había muerto semanas antes. Y luego de un instante desapareció entre las aguas iluminadas por la bella luz de la luna llena que se infiltraba por el orificio que él había hecho en la cueva. Nadie nunca había sabido de su existencia y su historia. Hasta ahora.

Luego de presenciar esto, Hermione comenzó a llorar frenéticamente. Luchaba por abrir los ojos, despertar, levantarse… pero no podía evitar pensar que ella ya yacía muerta dentro del cuerpo inerte de Elizabeth Grant. La oscuridad comenzaba a invadirla sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Oscuridad, silencio, nada…

Y entonces la luz regresó.

Un par de ojos verdes la contemplaban bastante preocupados. Hermione suspiró de alivio feliz de volver a verlos. Esos ojos que la habían regresado a la vida una vez más. Hermione se abalanzó a abrazarlo sin deseos de soltarlo nuca más mientras que la historia que acababa de vivir volvía a cobrar vida dentro de su cabeza. La encontraba tan familiar y similar a la suya propia. El pobre John Wallace cuya amada había muerto por su culpa al igual que Ron había muerto por la de ella. Y Lugo se había quedado solo hasta marchitarse, hasta irse detrás de se amada al fondo del estanque.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraban de nuevo en la misma cueva donde toso había sucedido.

-¿Estamos de regreso aquí?- dijo ella desprendiéndose lentamente de él y poniéndose de pie para acercarse al estanque que le ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho.

Hermione miró su ropa y pudo contemplar que vestía de nuevo los harapos que habían quedado de la ropa con la que había bajado del barco. Luego se sentó a las orilas del estanque contemplando su calma y sintiéndose triste por el pobre John Wallace y la desdichada Elizabeth Grant. Harry se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó junto a ella. Parecía pensativo también y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pero Hermione tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que necesitaba decir algo. Y sin pensarlo mucho, por fin lo dijo.

-Yo veo a Ron.

Harry no reaccionó. Su mirada seguía posada en las aguas del lago, donde estaba la de Hermione. Luego de unos segundos él contestó.

-Yo veo a Draco

Luego de otro silencio, Hermione habló de nuevo.

-Curioso… ambos vemos a los hombres que asesinamos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry reaccionó girando la cabeza para verla.

-Tú no mataste a Ron, fue Draco. Y yo maté a Draco…

Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a Harry a la cara, a pesar de que sabía que debía estar sufriendo mucho. Pero le costaba mirarlo si estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad. Sabía que no podría soporta ni un poco de odio de esos ojos verdes que tanto la habían salvado y consolado.

-El día que Ron murió…- comenzó a decir pausadamente como meditando cada una de las palabras que iba a decir para que Harry pudiera entender lo que estaba sintiendo,- me dijo que no iba a ir a trabajar. Estábamos en la cama y ya se le había hecho tarde, pero una vez más lo obligué a hacer cosas que él no quería hacer. Una vez más la mandona Hermione tenía que lograr que se hiciera lo que ella quería. Tú sabes que Ron y yo ya no peleábamos desde hacía algo de tiempo. Y eso era porque él había decidido hacer las cosas que yo le pedía hacer siempre que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades. Y esa mañana bromeó conmigo aferrándose al colchón como no queriendo levantarse. Recuerdo que puse mi expresión de mando y literalmente lo patee fuera de la cama para que fuera trabajar. Estoy segura que si le hubiera dicho que se quedara lo habría hecho…

Harry se quedó en silencio por un instante más antes de contestar.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes,- dijo por fin,- yo también me siento responsable por la muerte de Ron a veces. Él me estaba protegiendo. El Avada Kedavra era para mí. Es como si todos los días te levantaras con el pensamiento de que debías haber hecho algo diferente. Que un movimiento, una palabra, algo en el momento adecuado y las cosas no se hubieran desmadrado de la forma en que lo hicieron.

Hermione asintió y algo dentro de ella cambió de pronto. Harry no había sido como los demás que le insistían en que dejara de pensar que había sido su culpa. Él la había comprendido y, de hecho, compartía con ella la misma culpa que ahora comprendía que podría estar mal infundada. No podía saber lo que era exactamente lo que era matar a alguien con sus propias manos, pero podía comprender el dolor por el que Harry estaba pasando. Ambos eran aves de un mismo plumaje. Con el mismo dolor y la misma culpa. Y ahora él tampoco podía estar cerca del amor de su vida.

-Ya no volveré a pedirte que te acuestes conmigo,- dijo Hermione decididamente.

-Desde un principio te dije que sería como tú quisieras, contestó él bastante serio y desviando su mirada hacia el lago una vez más.- ¿Y se puede saber el por qué de tu cambio de parecer?

-Mi corazón está roto, Harry. Y lo que tu y yo hacemos no ayuda en nada. Ya no quiero uqe sigamos haciéndolo solo por hacerlo. La próxima vez que me acueste con alguien. Quiero en verdad hacer el amor y no solo sexo. Necesito que me toquen, pero que me toquen el corazón, que me estremezcan el alma una vez más, volver a amar… que mi corazón se enmiende.

Harry asintió sin cuestionarla más. Y sin poder contenerse se avalanzó hacia él y lloró largamente entre sus brazos. Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Se quedó ahí para consolarla en silencio.

_**FIN DEL CHAP!**_

_**Muy bien, espero ke les haya gustado. Para mayor información lean mi blog ke serà actualizado a partir de mañada sábado**_

_**TLAL**_


	9. ¿Como enmiendas un corazon roto?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero weno, supongo ke eso debería sobreentenderse dado ke ésta página es sobre FanFictions... ¬¬**

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**¿Cómo enmiendas a un corazón roto?**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Ginny contempló ansiosa y a la vez atemorizada mientras que el capitán de la flota aérea de Grecia se acercaba a ella. Su rostro era bastante serio como para ser leído. Pero… si fueran buenas noticias ¿No debería estar sonriendo? Ginny temió lo peor, así que se asió de la mano de Neville, su único apoyo en ese momento, y esperó a que el señor Rogers hablara.

-Le informo que hemos terminado con la búsqueda de protocolo,- dijo en voz pausada y clara, como si estuviera rindiendo un informe común y corriente, esto no podía ser bueno,- es decir, que hemos lo que el reglamento nos pide hacer cuando alguien desaparece en alta mar y aún así los resultados no han sido satisfactorios.

-¿qué quiere decir?- inquirió Neville adivinando que el temor impedía que Ginny hablara por ella misma,- ¿Va a dejar de buscarla?

-En lo absoluto,- le corrigió el señor Rogers,- sin embargo, las prioridades de la misión han cambiado. Nuestro equipo ya no busca sobrevivientes…

-¿Cree acaso que ha muerto?- Inquirió Ginny, su rostro reflejaba el shock que el mero pensamiento le generaba.

-Preferiría ahorrarme mi opinión…- el señor Rogers en verdad era un profesional en lo que hacía,- pero les aconsejo regresar a casa y preparar a los familiares de la joven.

Ginny emitió un grito ahogado. Y Neville dio un paso al frente para que pudiera reposar el rostro en su pecho. El señor Rogers les dio una mirada de tristeza, pero Neville le pidió con la mirada que se retirara, el capitán de la flota Griega entendió de inmediato.

-Yo estaré en la oficina de al lado por si necesitan de mis servicios,- dijo aproximándose a la puerta,- tómense todo el tiempo necesario.

Y entonces el señor Rogers desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Ginny permaneció entre los brazos de Neville por un poco más antes de apartarse por fin. Él sentía que se le arrugaba el pecho de solo contemplarla llorar de esa manera. Ginny intentó componerse para beneficio de su amigo, pero parecían esfuerzos inútiles.

-Disculpa, Neville,- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Está bien,- sonrió él insípidamente,- estás en todo tu derecho. Sin embargo…

Neville hizo una pausa como dudando si decirle o no a Ginny lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente estaba interesada.

-¿Sin embargo qué?

-Yo se que en realidad no has tenido ni el tiempo ni el humor para hacerte este tipo de preguntas pero…

Ginny esperó por un momento a que Neville continuara, pero en verdad parecía estarlo dudando.

-Suéltalo ya, Neville- demandó Ginny casi perdiendo el sollozo de su tono.

-Considerando que a Harry y a Hermione les haya pasado en realidad algo…- Neville contempló la mirada de Ginny y se apresuró a corregirse,- y no estoy diciendo que en realidad les hayan hecho algo. Solo digo que en dado caso de que haya sido así… ¿No deberíamos estarnos preguntando hacia qué dirección apuntar el dedo?

Ginny guardó silencio por unos instantes. En verdad estaba considerándolo.

-Es decir…- continuó Neville algo dubitativo,- si Harry y Hermione hubieran estado en algún otro lado que no fuera al barco… ya habrían regresado a Londres ¿No te parece? Es decir… ha pasado casi un mes desde que partieron desde el muelle con rumbo a Creta, ese mismo barco ya ha dado otros dos viajes y seguimos sin tener noticias.

Y aquí es donde Neville se detuvo, presentía que el silencio de Ginny no podía significar nada bueno. O tal vez si… fuera lo que fuera, creía que era mejor esperar a por una respuesta.

-Creo que debemos regresar a Londres,- dijo ella por fin.

-¿Perdón?

-Creo que debemos avisar a los señores Granger, a mis padres y al ministerio. Nosotros solos jamás podremos descifrarlo.

-¿Estás segura? Es decir… cuando hagamos eso, la prensa seguramente se enterará y se publicará… y…

-Sí, ya se a por donde vas, Neville- lo atajó ella,- estoy bastante consciente. Pero si aún queda una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarlos… esa ya no estará en nuestras manos. O del señor Rogers. Necesitamos magia, mucha magia.

Neville asintió y sacó la varita que por tanto tiempo había permanecido guardada dentro de su abrigo de Muggle.

Cuando el señor Rogers volvió a la habitación una hora más tarde, no se extrañó de no encontrarlos dentro. Había visto tantos casos de corazones rotos por búsquedas no satisfactorias… solo una cosa le remordía, y era que estaba seguro que aquella señorita a quien buscaba debía estar bien en alguna parte. Y ese pensamiento no lo dejaría dormir a menos que intentara la búsqueda unas cuantas veces más…

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione se despertó cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a colársele entre los párpados ¿Es que habían amanecido nuevamente en un lugar extraño? Abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar que la luz que había visto era la del sol que se colaba por el hoyo en la cueva y que a su vez se reflejaba en el agua del estanque de una manera maravillosa. Era como tener una gigantesca lámpara natural ahí dentro.

Minutos después, Harry se acercó a ella con un puñado de cocos que dejó caer en el suelo cerca de ella. Hermione sonrió al ver la mirada de triunfo en la cara de su amigo.

-Así que por fin has logrado domarla,- dijo Hermione no pudiendo evitar que los labios formaran una franca sonrisa.

-Y he traído rabo y orejas,- contestó él en un tono exageradamente presumido y señalando los cinco cocos que había traído consigo.

A Hermione no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que lo hubiera conseguido. Era Harry, a fin de cuentas. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía aún cuando eso implicara quedarse colgado de una palmera por varias horas o arriesgarse a caerse de nuevo. Eso era algo que Hermione siempre había admirado en él. Estar con él era siempre tener la certeza que él siempre buscaría la manera para hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Aún cuando esa terquedad muchas veces no tuviera una razón muy lógica de existir…

-¿Y con qué se supone que los vamos a abrir?- quiso saber Hermione suponiendo que Harry no había previsto esa parte del problema.

Y fue entonces cuando Harry temió ante la posibilidad de haber perdido la guerra. Mas no estaba listo para rendirse. Tomó uno de los cocos y comenzó a golpearlo contra el muro de la cueva. Hermione contempló divertida cómo los frutos de la palmera terminaban exactamente igual como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Entonces ella se puso de pie para ayudarle.

-No creo poder hacer gran cosa,- dijo,- pero supongo que si quieres quebrarlos, primero deberías intentar quitarles la capa que los cubre.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-No me preguntes a mí, yo no soy la que está empecinada en comer coco...

Harry miró a Hermione por unos instantes… sí esa era Hermione. La que siempre te reprendía cuando hacías algo estúpido. Aquella que nunca tenía pelos en la lengua cuando se trataba de señalarte un error que habías cometido. Y sin embargo, tampoco los tenía para animarte a seguir intentando cada vez que fracasabas. Bastaba con que ella te sonriera y te recordara lo bueno que eras en cosas que ni tu sabías para hacerte creer que en realidad lo ibas a lograr. Aún así, a Harry le encantaba divertirse haciéndola enojar…

-Pues cuando yo abra estos cocos,- le dijo tomando una piedra filosa del suelo,- espero que disfrutes mucho de las naranjas y las limas.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros. Era tan fácil hacerla enojar… ahora comprendía como era que ella y Ron siempre terminaban en discusión. Sin embargo, había algo en los pucheros que ella le hacía a él que los hacían totalmente distintos a esa expresión furiosa que casi siempre lucía con Ron. Harry sabía que, en el fondo, ella nunca se enojaba con él de verdad. Era más bien como una advertencia de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más correcto. Sin embargo, tardaba más en enojarse que en pasársele, así era Hermione. Y por eso era tan fácil quererla.

Porque claro, siempre la había querido. A su manera, es verdad, pero no podía negar lo valiosa que era ella para él. Y que quien no pudiera aceptar eso podía empezar a tomar su propio camino, como Cho Chang en su tiempo. Y sospechaba que la razón por la que había durado tanto tiempo con Ginny era porque ella comprendía y aceptaba esto. Hermione era todo lo que le quedaba de aquellos fabulosos recuerdos de su juventud.

Luego de tallar con tanta insistencia sobre el mismo punto del coco con la piedra afilada, Harry por fin pudo lograr su acometido. Y una parte de la cáscara de coco se levantó. Harry comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró desprenderla toda. Hermione mientras tanto había ido afuera y vuelto con lo que parecía ser una naranja, una lima y dos limones. Harry comenzó a darle de golpecitos al coco y logró abrirle un hoyo, de donde bebió el jugo.

Hermione contempló a Harry disfrutar su coco de una manera tan descarada y presumida que no le cupo la menor duda de que lo hacía adrede. A veces podía ser tan infantil…

Pero Hermione comprendía esto y más. Sabía perfectamente que la infancia de Harry no había sido la mejor de todas. Y que ahora que gozaba de su total libertad, que no tenía que soportar a los horribles Dursley y tampoco tenía que estar temiendo que Voldemort le saltara sobre la espalda, a veces se daba la libertad de actuar como el niño que nunca había sido. Aquel que nunca le habían permitido ser. Y Hermione simplemente no podía luchar contra eso. Además ¿Quién podía enojarse en realidad con él? Harry era toda la conexión que el quedaba al mundo mágico que no la llenaba de dolor. Era peligrosamente amable. Y si "amable" como en "fácil de amar". Hermione nunca había tenido que preguntarse día a día si lo amaba o no, como había sucedido con Ron.

Se había enamorado de ambos cuando la habían rescatado del Trol, era verdad. A cual más hacía algo que la hacía quererlos cada días más. Pero no de esa manera de pareja, claro que no. Sino de esa otra manera que solo se amaba a ciertas personas en la vida y que muchas veces no incluía siquiera al cónyuge. Hermione había tenido la suerte de que Ron se hubiera enamorado de ella de esa otra manera cuando estaban en cuarto año. Ella lo había detectado desde el principio, por supuesto. Y aunque eso pareciera la mejor de las ideas, a Hermione siempre le había parecido que esa había sido la mejor manera de estropear la amistad. Desde el momento en que ambos habían decidido ser más que amigos. O mejor dicho, cuando ambos comenzaron a aceptar que se atraían de una manera más física. Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Muchas veces Hermione tenía dudas sobre la relación. Cosa que nunca sucedía con la amistad que mantenía con Harry. Hermione y Ron habían tenido muchos altibajos antes de decidir casarse. Y la decisión había estabilizado la relación un poco. Pero si iba a tener éxito o no, Hermione nunca lo sabría. Y ahora Harry era todo lo que le quedaba. Era el único en éste mundo que amaba porque sí. A quien quería no por ser de su misma sangre o la familia heredada de su prometido. Era la persona con quien siempre elegiría estar por sobre nadie más.

Y ahora lo irónico era que Harry fuera la única persona con la que podía estar por sobre nadie más. Y que ella hubiera terminado ser la única mujer a su lado.

-Esto sabe a gloria,- dijo Harry degustando el coco había abierto.

Hermione hizo otro puchero. Oh si, era tan fácil hacerla enojar…

-¡Deliciosooooooooo!- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y pasándole el coco frente a sus narices.

Hermione le dio una mordida a los gajos de la naranja que acababa de pelar. Sabía horrorosamente a rutina, a lo de siempre. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el coco se veía excesivamente delicioso. Pero sabía que Harry diría que no y se divertiría como un duende diciendo que no cada vez que ella se lo pidiera. Así que esperó pacientemente a que terminara de sacarle toda la comida al fruto y que se levantara a presumírselo, como seguramente haría.

Y así fue, Harry le mostró triunfalmente su logro a Hermione antes de disponerse a comérselo. Hermione pareció resignada en un principio, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería que Harry pensara. Y en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione se movió mucho más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos pensaba.

-¡Devuélvelo!- gritó Harry corriendo tras de ella.

-¡Primero tienes que alcanzarme!- contestó Hermione huyendo de Harry a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Harry corrió detrás de ella a lo largo de la espesa vegetación que todos los días reverdecía sin falta. Había corrido en dirección a la playa y Harry sabía que podía aprovechar la oportunidad dado que ella era muy torpe corriendo en la arena. A Hermione, por otro lado, no podía importarle en lo absoluto si la alcanzaba o no. Todo lo que quería era molestarlo un poquito y ya con eso sabía que la victoria era suya.

No había dado ni dos pasos sobre la arena cuando sintió que Harry le pisaba los talones. No tenía caso que siguiera corriendo así en vano. Sintiendo la mano de Harry tocarle la espalda, no tuvo otra opción que tirarse al suelo abrazando el botín contra su pecho.

Fuera un juego o no, Harry no desistiría. Dejándose caer sobre su espalda comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que soltara lo que era suyo. Hermione se resistió al principio, pero Harry sabía muy bien por donde tocar y le era difícil contener la risa. Él aprovechó esto para girarla poniéndola boca arriba y entonces siguió con su tarea. Hermione se retorcía de la risa.

Y entonces sucedió algo. Algo extraño y tan común que a Harry le pareció de lo más idiota el no haberse dado cuenta. Incluso había dejado de hacerle cosquillas sin darse cuenta. Hermione estaba desconcertada ante la actitud de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber ella al notar que la mirada a la cara casi sin parpadear,- ¿Se me ha pegado algo? – preguntó queriendo mirar si traía algo pegado en la frente o la nariz.

La expresión resultante agudizó el nuevo descubrimiento de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió Hermione

-Eres hermosa,- contestó sin dejar de mirarla sin quitarse de donde estaba: justo sobre ella pero con las manos apoyadas en la arena para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

-¿El qué?

-No se cómo nunca antes me había dado cuenta…

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Quiso decir algo pero sus labios fueron sellados con la proximidad de los de Harry.

-Harry…- susurró ella,- ¿Qué se supone que estás…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta cuando Harry le robó un beso que ella no pudo rechazar. En el fondo a ella también la gustaba Harry, y mucho. El problema era… el problema era…

La mano de Harry distrajo a Hermione del problema que podía impedir que las cosas siguieran más allá de ese beso que no terminaba. Dulcemente Harry la deslizó por debajo de la blusa blanca acariciándole la piel. Para ella era una sensación electrizante. Era como si la mano de Harry trazara un surco de deseo que no estaba segura de poder contener. Y su lengua deslizándose entre sus labios era un activador que no podía ignorar.

Aún así, Hermione tenía que resistirse. No podía permitirse volver a caer en la misma situación de antes. No, no y no.

-Harry…- pudo decir ella por fin al apartarse de él a pesar de que lo que en realidad deseaba era continuar,- ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Harry se detuvo y de inmediato sacó la mano de debajo de su blusa. Pero aún negándose a moverse de donde estaba.

-Harry, no podemos. Es… es… incorrecto.

-¿Y por qué lo es?

-Porque… porque mi corazón aún está roto, Harry. Porque no necesito que me toques el cuerpo. Lo que yo necesito que me toquen es el corazón ¿No lo ves? Mi corazón es el que necesita ayuda. Está roto y no puedo engañarme una vez más y conformarme con solo sexo.

Harry sonrió de una manera que hizo que Hermione flaquera. Lo que ella decía tenía justamente mucho que ver con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

-Entonces me aseguraré de tocarte el corazón esta vez,- contestó él inclinándose hacia ella una vez más.

Hermione se estremeció ante la cercanía, pero se mojó los labios con la lengua a la expectativa. A Harry eso le pareció una invitación que no podía rechazar. Explorándole el rostro con sus labios, Harry pudo probar el dulce sabor de éste a pesar de tener matices salados debido al agua del mar con que se bañaba regularmente. Era posible que fuera el sabor del coco, pero sin lugar a duda debajo de todo eso había un sabor a "Hermione" que se le antojaba a adictivo.

Lentamente, Harry bajó hacia su cuello trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea y un calor estremecedor le recorrió desde el cuello hasta entre las piernas pasando por el ombligo. Había algo en la manera en que Harry la tocaba y la besaba esta vez que no se parecía en nada a las veces anteriores. Hermione comenzaba a creer las palabras de Harry. Tal vez esta vez sí sería diferente. Tal vez Harry podría ser quien enmendara lo que se había roto hacía tiempo. Tal vez…

Una de las manos de Harry (la misma de la primera vez) volvió a buscar lentamente su camino por debajo de la blanca blusa de Hermione logrando llegar hasta las comisuras de la parte de arriba de su bikini. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido bastante lascivo provocando que a Harry le costara mucho contener el impulso de arrancarle el top de un tirón. Aún así, se tomó su tiempo. Debía hacerlo con cuidado, debía asegurarse de tocar y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes de poseerla del todo. Porque al fin y al cabo, en esos momentos sentía que amaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Y Hermione comenzaba a aceptar que ella también. Que amaba la forma en que él la tocaba y como la hacía sentir. Pero sobre todo, podía descifrar dentro de sus sentimientos por siempre negados que le amaba a él por sobre todas las cosas.

Haciendo afán de su maestría, Harry logró deshacerse de la camisa blanca sin despegarle los labios del cuerpo ni una sola vez. Para entonces Hermione había decidido tomar parte activa y le acariciaba la espalda o lo sujetaba por el cabello dependiendo del lugar que él le besara. Y de vez en vez Harry recorría el camino de regreso a esos labios que siempre estaban dispuestos a responderle, para después encaminarse a una dirección nueva.

Y entonces Harry emprendió ese viaje hacia el sur. Hermione pudo sentir que las caderas le ardían cuando le besó tiernamente el área del ombligo dejando que se lengua se deslizara esporádicamente con suma delicadeza. Pero ese era solo un distractivo. Ya que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Harry ya la estaba despojando del short de mezclilla utilizando la táctica de besarle las piernas hasta la punta de los pies y dejándola ahora con la parte de abajo del bikini. Luego utilizaría la misma treta al subir lentamente por la otra pierna y deteniéndose traviesamente en sus caderas, solo para subir hasta el cuello y así desatar la parte de arriba del bikini.

Hermione sintió que todo el color se le iba a la cara cuando él se detuvo por primera vez desde que había comenzado solo para contemplar sus pechos. La miraba solícitamente esperando la aprobación de Hermione. Pero a la vez se le veía maravillado ante tal descubriendo. Ella estaba abrumada y a la vez deseosa de que continuara, así que no se molestó en asentir. Ayudándolo con sus propias manos, Hermione se encargó de colocarlo a la altura de su recién descubierto busto. Y Harry prosiguió con la tarea…

Sí, Hermione sintió que iba a arder cuando su lengua comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones y la redondez de sus pechos. Y a la vez creyó injusta la manera en que ella estaba siendo desnudada para él y ella no recibía nada a cambio. Así que decidió poner cartas en el asunto. Y cobrando fuerzas y voluntad por primera vez, buscó la comisura de su camisa en pos de un poco de piel para acariciar. Y al sentirla debajo de la palma de sus manos, ella procedió a ponerse sobre él, besando su abdomen al momento que se deshacía de su camisa también. Era obvio que había aprendido el truco demasiado bien.

Buscando sus labios nuevamente dejó que sus pechos acariciaran su pecho desnudo. Y fue cuando lo sintió, era como si esa simple acción lo hubiera despertado. Haciendo presión contra su pierna derecha Hermione la erección de Harry le indicó que estaba listo. Y esa certidumbre hizo que la humedad dentro de ella se desatara.

Trazando un camino con pequeños besos y la lengua, tal como él le había enseñado, Hermione tomó dirección hacia el sur. Los gemidos de Harry le indicaban lo bien que lo hacía. O al menos eso era lo que a ella le parecía. Pero cualquiera con tres dedos de frente entendería que no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Con cuidado y algo de trabajo, Hermione lo despojó del pantalón gris deportivo que siempre cargaba. Y ese sonido lascivo acompañado de esa mirada cuando la tela tocó su virilidad le pareció por demás excitante ¿Se estaba convirtiendo eso en verdad solo sexo? La verdad era que Hermione no estaba para ponerse a considerarlo. Una simple caricia de él en sus caderas le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que le preocupaba. Y la única indecisión ahora en su cabeza era la de decidir si debía o no quitarle ella la única prenda que le quedaba antes de que él le quitara la suya.

Decidiendo por los dos, Harry se reincorporó sentándola sobre su regazo. Las piernas de Hermione se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Él procedió a besarla nuevamente y ella simplemente se derritió entre sus brazos. Harry la recostó tiernamente sobre la arena de la playa y volvió a besarle el cuerpo desde los labios a la cintura mientras le quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba. Hermione se estremeció a sentirse totalmente desnuda y su proximidad. Era verdad que ya antes lo habían hecho varias veces, pero nunca como esta vez. La piel ardía distinta, el calor era diferente. Y cada caricia, cada suspiro y cada quejido estaban cargados de matices diferentes. No se sentía como solo sexo.

Invitándolo a que supiera que ya era el momento adecuado, Hermione tomó una de las manos de Harry y la hundió en su entrepierna. Acariciándola con suavidad, Harry sintió la cálida humedad que inundaba su interior. Hermione gimió de placer cuando uno de sus dedos hizo el recorrido que su miembro seguramente haría enseguida.

Harry sintió que su erección golpeaba dolorosamente contra la prenda de ropa interior que le quedaba, así que se apresuró a deshacerse de ella. Luego él se apoderó de sus labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Hermione lo recibió con pasión, aún así estaba segura de lo que estaba por suceder. Y estaba ansiosa porque sucediera ya.

Entonces Harry le sujetó una de las piernas y la colocó sobre su cadera ayudándola a sostenerse con la palma de la mano debajo de su derrière. Y sin dejar de besarla la envistió lentamente, disfrutando de los suspiros y los gemidos que le arrancaba cada vez que profundizaba más y más.

Harry comenzó a moverse tiernamente entre sus piernas. Hermione clavó las manos en la arena, arqueó la espalda y gimió aún más cuando el ritmo comenzó a tornarse más frenético. Harry recorrió el camino de sus labios a sus pezones tantas veces como le fue posible, mientras que Hermione cambiaba de víctima, en lugar de clavar las uñas en la arena se apoderaba de la espalda de Harry.

Una horda de calor acompañada de una pequeña pero intensa explosión la hizo estremecer instantes después. Y casi se vuelve loca de placer. Sintió sus contracciones apretando el miembro aún erecto. Harry la miraba en una mezcla de pasión y lujuria. La verdad era que lo estaba volviendo loco. Jamás había pensado que se podían sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Jamás lo había hecho con alguien a quien amara tanto, y solo por eso él estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí.

Hermione tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y habiendo justo terminado con el primer orgasmo, se decidió a montarlo con el objetivo de lograr que el tuviera el suyo tan placentero e increíble como el de ella. Subiendo y bajando sus caderas en un ritmo constante logró arrancarle a Harry los gemidos de placer más lujuriosos que jamás le había escuchado. Sin quererlo ella misma se había vuelto a excitar y sospechaba que tendría su segundo orgasmo antes de que Harry tuviera el primero.

No dándose por vencida, Hermione tiró a Harry del cuello para que se reincorporara, quedando ambos sentados frente a frente. Harry la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que ella se movía cada vez más frenéticamente de arriba abajo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Así que sabiendo que Hermione lograría su acometido, Harry se colocó nuevamente sobre ella entre sus piernas conduciéndola nuevamente al clímax. Ella gritó y se tensó arqueando la espalda en una muestra del placer recibido. Los espasmos esta vez fueron mucho más fuertes, lo que ocasionó que Harry no pudiera soportarlo más y dejó que sus temblores acompañaran los de ella. Antes de perder las fuerzas por completo, Harry buscó sus labios una vez más. En verdad deseaba probarlos en ese momento más que cualquier otra cosa. Y entonces las palabras salieron por sí solas.

-Te amo, Hermione.

Hermione escuchó las palabras que le ocasionaron una horda de calor en el pecho. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Ron, podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón. Harry se desplomó a un lado suyo con la expresión exhausta y la piel toda húmeda de lo que acababan de hacer. Hermione le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que no estaba segura que hubiera sentido y le contestó con la verdad absoluta.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

Solo que no estaba segura que le hubiera escuchado antes de quedarse dormido bajo el cielo rojo del ocaso. Hermione se acercó a él para dormitar e inconscientemente Harry le pasó una mano por sobre los hombros. Ese era Harry, el hombre que siempre cumplía sus promesas y a quien amaba desde mucho antes de saberlo. El hombre que le había remendado el corazón.

**oOoOoOo**

Rufus Srimgeour hizo frente a los muchos reporteros que se habían dado cita a la antesala del Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer el rumor de que Harry Potter había sido asesinado se había esparcido por toda la comunidad mágica de la nación. Y a cual más quería escuchar en exclusiva la primicia del Ministro de Magia. Y en esos momentos, el señor Scrimgeour estaba dispuesto a darles lo que querían.

-Estoy aquí,- dijo colocándose en una tarima especial que había mandado a poner. Por supuesto que tenía que darse su lugar como Primer Ministro de Magia que era cuando hablara en público,- para darles la versión oficial del Ministerio con respecto al paradero del señor Harry Potter.

El ruido de las plumas escribiendo frenéticamente inundó el recibidor.

-Lo único que podemos decirles es que su muerte no está confirmada, por lo que no debemos temer o hacer esparcir el pánico entre las personas.

-¿Pero sí está desaparecido?- quiso saber uno de los reporteros más cercano al ministro.

-No puedo contestar esa pregunta, eh…

-¿Cómo fue que desapareció?- preguntó un segundo reportero que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la prensa.

-No estamos seguros de cómo sucedió.

-Entones sí desapareció…- dedujo el primer reportero de inmediato.

El Ministro de Magia estaba en aprietos… sobre todo cuando una mujer rubia, lestes puntiagudos con joyas incrustadas en el marco lanzó su pregunta.

-¿Tenemos culpables?- y sin dar tiempo a que el ministro contestara o que alguien más hiciera su pregunta, lanzó su más pesado arsenal,- ¿Es verdad que estaba en una misión del ministerio y que fue negligencia de ustedes que desapareciera¿Y qué me dice de los mortífagos? Mi periódico ha recibido cartas de ellos diciendo que ellos son los responsables de la muerte del señor Potter ¿Qué tiene que decir ante eso? También es extraño que su mejor amiga, la señorita Granger, está reportada como desaparecida en los registros muggles ¿No le parece¿Qué relación cree que tenga todo esto con las anteriores muertes del Mortífago Draco Malfoy y el auror Ronald Weasley?

-Yo…

El Ministro de Magia apenas dijo esto y la vuelo pluma ya escribía a todo lo que daba. En verdad que la noticia era un botín jugoso y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por obtener la historia completa.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó una mujer pelirroja saliendo también del ministerio.

Los fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre ella casi cegándola con los flashes. Pero Ginny se antepuso a ellos con ayuda de Neville, que estaba a su lado y dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Qué tiene que decir la viuda al respecto?- preguntó Rita Skeeter mordazmente.

-Yo no soy viuda de nadie,- contestó la pelirroja bastante indignada.

-Claro,- se corrigió Rita,- ustedes no estaban casados pero…

-Harry no está muerto,- afirmó Ginny pero no se le notaba demasiada convicción. Neville notó esto así que le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Ginny le agradeció en silencio.- solo queremos que sepan que aún no se tiene nada definido. Y será mejor que dejen de reportar una muerte que no existe.

-¿Cree usted que su prometido se fugó con su mejor amiga?- preguntó otro reportero morboso.

Eso era mucho más de lo que Ginny estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-¡El informe ha terminado!- exclamó Ginny girando sobre sus talones para regresar al interior del edificio. Scrimgeour la siguió bastante confundido ¿Había dado ella por terminada una conferencia que se suponía él presidía?

**FIN DEL CHAP!!**

**YES!! POR FIN! ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HIZO SUDAR LA GOTA GORDA. Y POR OBVIAS RAZONES AHORA ME DIRÁN USTEDES ¿MUY LIGHT AÚN? UMMM… COMO ESCRIBO ESTE MENSAJE UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE ESCRIBIR LA ESCENA ESTOY MUCHO MÁS CALMADA, AUNKE AYER LA VERDAD KE ESTABA INDECISA. ESPERO SU OPINIÓN. A PESAR DE KE YA CASI NADIE LO LEE ¬¬. MÁS INFORMACIÓN EN MI HOMEPAGE (Pincha mi nombre y sigue el link de homepage, please). Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS 5 REVIEWS DEL CHAP ANTERIOR **

**TLAL**


	10. El Rescate

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Shacklebolt, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Los demás los he inventado yo pero son unos simplones, así que no les presten atención.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas bastante descriptivas. No me conviertas en criminal si eres menor de 18 años…**

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

**oO El Rescate Oo**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

-¡Belden! ¡Sigue en esa dirección hasta que veas tierra firme! ¡Richardson! ¡Mantente a distancia de Belden en una nueva franja! ¡Norris! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!

-¿Y yo?

-Usted váyase a descansar, señorita Weasley. No tenía por qué estar aquí en primer lugar…

Ginny ignoró las palabras de Shacklebolt y aceleró su escoba en dirección del oeste. Estaba segura de que había recorrido aquel camino con la flota del señor Rogers, pero en ese momento se sentía mucho más segura haciendo al menos algo que ya había hecho antes a quedarse sentada en casa esperando a que le informaran los resultados de la investigación. Aunque lo que en ese momento lo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza eran las palabras de Neville antes de verla partir.

"Se lo mucho que te duele, pero creo que te estás extralimitando ¿No crees que ha llegado más bien la hora de que lo dejes ir?"

Ginny no se había dignado a contestarle al hombre que había sido su paño de lágrimas y el hombro sobre el cual se había apoyado los pasados días. Más bien se había limitado a dar la media vuelta y montarse sobre su escoba sin decir más nada.

Seguramente ahora Neville se encontraba se regreso en su casa de Londres, escribiendo tranquilamente sobre sus plantas y sus investigaciones científicas y pensando, al igual que el auror Shacklebolt, que Ginny era la más testaruda de las mujeres sobre la tierra.

Pero todas esas cosas no le importaban. Ginny sabía que Harry debía estar vivo en alguna parte del mundo. Y ella no descansaría hasta encontrarle.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione exprimió con fuerzas el top del bikini que acababa de lavar en una de las piedras del estanque. Luego de extenderlo sobre otra roca seca, se dispuso a lavar la parte de abajo. Después de las casi seis semanas en la Isla, había aprendido varios trucos. El primero era que no podía estarse dando el lujo de vestir doble prenda sino quería pasar la mitad del día caminando desnuda por ahí. Algo que seguramente le daría mucha ilusión a Harry, pero que Hermione no se atrevería a hacer ni aún cuando estuviera ella sola. Así que ahora se limitaba a vestir una parte de arriba con una parte de abajo mientras que la otra se secaba a la espera de ser usada.

Cuando hubo terminado en su labor, Hermione se dejó caer sobre una de las piedras a la orilla del estanque. Chapaleando sus piernas en el agua, posó su mirada en el claro que generaba la luz que se colaba en el hoyo de la cueva y se puso a sonreír sin razón aparente. Cualquier persona que la viera en esos momentos, pensaría que estaba loca o la confundiría con Luna Lovegood, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Así que eso era, pensaba. Así que eso era lo que se sentía…

Estar completa de nuevo era una sensación tan maravillosa que le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez lo había sido antes. Estar con Harry de la manera en que ahora experimentaba, había sido una experiencia de otro planeta. Ella sentía que era como haber muerto hacía siglos y vuelto a nacer en una persona totalmente distinta. Así que la sonrisa en soledad, digna de una loca, no era para menos.

Además, desde que ambos habían logrado aceptarse de esa manera. Desde que, mejor dicho, literalmente había hecho el amor. Habían dejado de ver a los fantasmas que durante tanto tiempo los habían seguido y atormentado. Ya ni siquiera se sentían los rastros de lo que habían sido o si habían existido. Hermione y harry había deducido que eso era tal vez a causa de que habían dejado de martirizarse y de culparse a sí mismos. En el momento en el que habían decidido aceptar y abrazar esa nueva vida que les había llegado como obra del destino y se había despejado de todas dudas… era como si las almas de Elizabeth y John hubieran logrado descansar por fin.

Y pensar que de haberlo sabido habrían sido seis semanas de… Hermione se detuvo. De haberlo querido habrían sido seis semanas de ese paraíso en el que ahora estaba. Seis semanas ininterrumpidas, si sus matemáticas no le fallaban. Y estaba segura, como cualquier persona con criterio lo podría estar, que eso era imposible.

Seis semanas…

Hermione se puso de pie al instante y corrió en dirección de Harry, quien se encontraba avivando el fuego en la hoguera de la entrada de la cueva. De alguna manera inconsciente habían decidido resignarse a la vida que habían estado teniendo las pasadas semanas. Y ninguno parecía quejarse. Pero en este momento, había una cosa, una idea más bien, que Hermione tenía que decirle a Harry. Y que cuando lo tuvo en frente, no supo ni como Empezar…

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Harry mientras que agregaba más ramas y palos a la débil hoguera.

Hermione se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras que se mordía el labio inferior considerando si decirle o no. Harry se reincorporó para mirarla de frente. Y se quedó mudo ante la expresión de Hermione.

No era la primera vez que la veía con esa ropa, tampoco era la primera vez que la veía hacer ese gesto o la primera vez que veía su cabello despeinado por la brisa marina. Tampoco era ese olor a playa combinado con canela y vainilla que siempre despedía. Era más bien la combinación de todos a la vez y un sentimiento nuevo que Harry encontraba tan adictivo como… como nada que hubiera probado antes en su vida.

Así que negándose a resistirse a sus impulsos, Harry se acercó y le pasó una mano por debajo de la nuca, robándole un beso que no necesitaba ser pedido.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios como saboreando el resabio que acababa de probar y arrancándole una risotada a ella. En pocos días, Hermione había conocido a un Harry que jamás se habría imaginado ni en sus más locos pensamientos. E ignorando por un instante lo que estaba por decirle, Hermione le concedió un beso más acompañado de un abrazo. Harry se estremeció ante la cercanía y se preguntó a sí mismo si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse así cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que eso no sucediera.

Y luego sin previo aviso, Harry comenzó a introducirle traviesamente la mano debajo de la camisa y se sobresaltó de una manera bastante positiva cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que se podía sentir era su suave piel.

-¡Vaya señorita Granger! ¿Así que no trae puesto usted nada debajo de esta camisa?

Hermione miró a Harry de una manera sugestiva y luego agregó.

-Tampoco traigo nada debajo de mi short.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Harry la levantara en sus brazos llenándole la cara y el cuello de besos apasionados. Llevaban cinco días en lo mismo, y parecía que nunca se cansarían de ello. Bastaba con una caricia, un roce o, como en este caso, un inocente beso y una leve sugerencia, para que estuvieran listos para prenderle fuego a la isla entera de ser necesario.

Pero la verdad era que, aunque ninguno lo hubiera aceptado todavía de manera abierta, ambos disfrutaban de esas noches, tardes y días. Incluso cuando no estuvieran haciendo algo. Harry se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Hermione y Hermione se sentía feliz y protegida al lado de él.

Y el sexo… ¡Por Merlín! ¡El sexo! Ninguno de los dos había considerado jamás lo bueno que eso podía llegar a ser. Ya ni siquiera habían vuelto a considerar la posibilidad de ser rescatados. Y por el momento era lo de menos. Sintiéndose tan embelezados el uno con el otro… el tiempo y el espacio perdía su dimensión.

Rindiéndose a él, como ya había aprendido casi desde el principio, Hermione dejó que Harry la depositara tiernamente sobre el suelo. Y lo ayudó con la tarea de quitarle la camisa. Harry hizo lo mismo con la suya y se sintió sobrecogido ante el contacto de la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Era lo mejor que podía sentir, pero no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente y no estaba seguro si alguna vez lo sería.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Harry tiró del botón del short de Hermione y bajó cuidadosamente el cierre mientras que su lengua se concentraba en uno de sus senos. Hermione vibró y gimió de placer. Harry aprovechó la distracción de Hermione y siguió el camino iniciado por su mano introduciendo su mano bajo la mezclilla de su short y sintió satisfecho cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante su intromisión. Luego introdujo un dedo y contempló extasiado cómo se mordía el labio inferior.

-Espera,- gimió ella a duras penas,- tengo… tengo algo que decirte…

Harry introdujo un segundo dedo y luego comenzó a bajar la cara en dirección al sur ignorando las palabras de Hermione quien parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia de lo que le iba a decir al sentir esa lengua jugueteando con esa parte tan íntima de ella como si fuera una bailarina. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la ráfaga de energía la invadiera haciéndola mecerse y estremecerse de una manera frenética.

Harry volvió a subir para susurrarle al oído.

-Podemos terminar aquí si es tan urgente lo que me quieres decir…

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Hermione se giró para ponerse cobre él y comenzar quitarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Ella pudo sentir su calor quemándole la piel cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto. Pero sobre todo, pudo observar que Harry estaba alardeando al decir esas palabras, dado que era claro que Harry no estaba listo para otra cosa.

Hermione se recostó sobre él haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo sobre su propia espalda. Y lo ayudó con su propia mano a introducirse dentro de ella. Harry comenzó a morder inconscientemente el labio inferior de Hermione. Esa parte de su cara que siempre torturaba cuando estaba nerviosa y que muchas veces, secretamente, había deseado probar por él mismo. Hermione se sintió extasiada y se rindió a sus sentidos. Harry aprovechó para girarse y colocarse sobre ella haciéndola que no pudiera ocultar los suspiros y gritos cuando él comenzó a moverse.

Deseando entregarse aún más a él, Hermione hizo un movimiento involuntario levantando sus caderas y logrando que él llegara a estar mucho más adentro que nunca. Harry se detuvo de súbito.

-No, espera…

Hermione lo hizo un par de veces más adivinando que el placer en Harry era tal, que apenas podía formular palabras.

-N-no…

Harry se perdió en las palabras y en una ráfaga de energía que liberó sin poder contenerse. Hermione lo acompañó casi al instante y se dejó inundar por él una vez más. Luego lo dejó reposar por unos instantes sobre su hombro. Y Harry la abrazó con esa desesperación que solo se siente cuando se tiene frente a sí a lo que más se quiere en la vida y sin lo cual se moriría. Hermione sentía exactamente lo mismo. Pero ninguno de los dos había llegado a decirlo aún. Al menos no con esas palabras.

**oOoOoOo**

Alejandro Ordaz le dio un par de golpecitos a su sistema de navegación para hacerlo funcionar correctamente. Luego de tantas fallas en sus misiones con el escuadrón de rescate griego, no podía creer que, de todos los pilotos de la compañía, a él le fallara siempre una parte de su helicóptero. A veces creía que los dioses estaban en su contra o algo por el estilo.

Llevaba ya diez años bajo el mando del capitán Rogers y ni siquiera había logrado que lo ascendieran a sargento. Aunque estaba convencido que su trabajo siempre había sido mediocre, no podía dejar de lamentarse ante el hecho de no poder lograr siquiera una victoria pequeña.

Era obvio que el capitán no confiaba en él. Nunca le daba las mejores zonas para buscar porque ni en esas encontraba nada. Alex, como le llamaban sus amigos, pensaba que solo lo dejaba volar porque últimamente tenía más unidades que pilotos. Y lo habían incluido esta vez solo porque la prioridad de la misión ya no era la misma y porque era capaz de hablar el idioma de la mujer perdida.

Buscar cadáveres… solo dios sabía que los cadáveres eran más difíciles que las personas vivas. Podían estar, desde enterrados en la arena, en el fondo del mar… o incluso en el estómago de alguno de los peces más grandes. Y para colmo, su sistema de navegación le estaba fallando. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Y tendría suerte si es que el Señor Rogers no lo despedía de inmediato…

Sintiendo que lo mejor sería regresar a la base, intentó una maniobra de giro de ciento ochenta grados. Pero en el proceso algo Salió mal.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione se movió un poco hacia un lado cuando Harry se apartó. De cualquier manera, la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano. Hermione sintió con cariño ese apretón mientras que recorría con su dedo índice las facciones de la cara de Harry. La forma de sus ojos, de su nariz, de su boca… le parecía casi imposible que esa persona a la que se había habituado en sus años de juventud, fuera ahora precisamente a quien siempre había necesitado.

Harry se movió un poco una vez más y entre abrió los ojos. Sonrió en el justo instante en que vio que era Hermione quien lo contemplaba. Hermione dibujó su sonrisa con el dedo índice.

-Buenos días otra vez,- le dijo ella ahora acariciando su pelo.

Harry percibió ese olor a canela, vainilla y sal de su piel. Aspiró hondo deseando llevarse consigo ese aroma por siempre. Luego, sin saber por qué, un pequeño destello de lo que estaban haciendo antes, lo hizo recordar que Hermione había ido a buscarlo por otra razón.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Hermione dejó de acariciarlo y guardó silencio por unos minutos antes de contestar. Harry colocó su peso sobre sus ante brazos para mirarla mejor dado que la expresión de Hermione le decía que estaba por decirle algo muy serio.

-Cuando estaba en el estanque…- dijo ella por fin,- de pronto me vino a la mente que llevamos casi seis semanas aquí…

-¿Lamentando el tiempo perdido?- inquirió Harry enredando su dedo índice en uno de sus mechones de cabello.

-No… bueno, sí, eso también. Pero es otra cosa. Es decir… pensaba que se haberlo querido, habríamos tenido no una, sino seis semanas ininterrumpidas de…- de pronto, Hermione sintió que la cara le ardía, no podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo así como así.

-¿Del mejor sexo de nuestras vidas?

Hermione asintió a pesar de sí misma. Estaba tan apenada…

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- quiso saber Harry deslizando su dedo a lo largo de su mejilla y bajando lentamente hacia su cuello.

Hermione pudo sentir hacia donde iban las intenciones de Harry. Y por muy tentador que fuera, necesitaba hablar de eso con él lo antes posible.

-Harry, de lo que te estoy hablando es serio,- dijo intentando poner una cara ruda y fracasando totalmente en el intento.

-Esto también es serio,- le contestó acercándose para besar uno de sus hombros.

-No, espera… es que… tienes que ponerme atención.

-Te escucho.

Harry aprovechó el hecho de que seguían sin ropa para acariciar la piel desnuda de Hermione. Hermione sabía que tenía que hablar antes de que la temperatura subiera una vez más.

-Muy bien, pues luego comencé a pensar… me preguntaba como era posible que tuviéramos seis semanas ininterrumpidas de esto…

-La posibilidad es magnífica…- Harry se encontraba deslizando su lengua por su cuello.

Hermione se estremeció, pero decidió continuar explicando su punto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… para mí… seis semanas… ininterrumpidas… no es normal…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su oreja,- ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar de ti? No te preocupes… estás en el mejor de mis conceptos como siempre…

-No me refiero a eso…- Harry no le estaba facilitando las cosas, si iba a decirlo, debía decirlo de una vez,- Harry, debes saber que las mujeres tenemos un ciclo que…

Harry se detuvo de pronto, su cara se posó a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Hermione tragó saliva antes de continuar.

-¿Comprendes a lo que me refiero ahora?

Harry lo meditó unos instantes.

-¿Quieres decir que en seis semanas tu no…?

-No.

-Y eso quiere decir…

La mirada de Harry bajó y bajó en el cuerpo de Hermione. Hermione se apresuró a corregirlo.

-Es solo una posibilidad. Es decir… hay varias razones por las que una mujer se retrasa en su periodo…

Harry se reincorporó sentándose al lado de Hermione. Algo en su pecho tiraba en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Cuánto se te ha retrasado ya?

-Tres semanas…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior como acostumbraba mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. Y la verdad no era para menos.

-¿Y eso es normal en ti?

-En lo absoluto, mi cuerpo es un reloj exacto. Nunca antes…

-Pero… pero tú y yo llevamos una semana...

-Harry, lo hicimos a escasos días de haber llegado aquí. Aquella primera vez… y luego fueron todas esas veces en que yo…

Las palabras de Hermione murieron en los labios de Harry, quien la besaba descontroladamente y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione correspondió el abrazo y dejó que la guiara hacia donde él quisiera. Para su sorpresa, todo lo que Harry quería hacer era abrazarla. Luego se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y Hermione contempló asombrada que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. El corazón de Hermione estrujó.

-Yo se que esto no es algo que hayamos planeado pero…- Harry sonaba aún confundido, pero en su mirada y su voz denotaban una felicidad infinita,- aun cuando nuestro hijo no haya sido concebido durante estas últimas veces en que tu y yo en verdad queríamos hacerlo y no se cómo decirlo. Esto es simplemente.

-Lo se-Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo abrazó, dispuesta a quedarse así por el resto del día si era posible,- y me encanta la forma en que suena cuando dices "nuestro hijo"

Harry recostó la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione con la sonrisa dibujada aún en su rostro. Solamente pensar en la posibilidad le llenaba el pecho de miles de sensaciones que no podía describir pero que definitivamente eran muy buenas.

**oOoOoOo**

Ginny Weasley giró un poco hacia al noroeste intentando probar suerte en ese ángulo por muy apartado que estuviera de la ruta normal del barco en el que Hermione y Harry habían sido vistos por última vez. Tal vez la respuesta a sus plegarias estaba en alguna parte impensable para los demás.

A lo lejos, no se podía escuchar ni ver rastros de los aurores que habían venido acompañando a Shacklebolt. Seguramente habían seguido la ruta hacia el sureste o tal vez ya se habían rendido por hoy. Ginny no estaba lista para hacer eso. No importaba lo que dijera Neville ¿Por qué sus palabras le sonaban como dardos clavados en su cabeza? Pensar que Harry pudiera estar muerto era una posibilidad que comenzaba a carcomerla como un cáncer maligno. Y simplemente no estaba lista para eso. Ella no podía ni quería darse por vencida en esto.

Y casi como si el rayo de esperanza comenzara a deslumbrarla por fin, divisó una isla a lo lejos. Apartada de todas las demás y lo suficientemente escondida como para ser vista en sus primeras visitas con el señor Rogers ¿Sería posible?

**OOoOoOo**

Hermione se vistió y salió a recolectar frutos cuando Harry se hubo quedado dormido por fin. Ella sabía lo cansado que debía estar. Es decir… cansado de todo y no solamente de todo ese ejercicio extra que habían estado haciendo los pasados días, sino de todo lo que le habían ocurrido los pasados días. Empezando con la muerte de Ron y terminando con ellos dos juntos en el exilio de esa isla.

Y mientras recolectaba las naranjas de los árboles más bajitos, la duda la asaltó de manera despiadada. No importaba lo que Harry dijera, no importaba la felicidad que posiblemente estaba sintiendo al igual que ella. Siempre existiría ese fantasma de lo que pudo ser. Un fantasma que no era ni Ron ni Draco, sino el fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido la vida de Harry de no haberles pasado eso. Que de no haber naufragado en esa isla, Harry habría terminado casado con Ginny, la mujer que posiblemente seguía amando

¿Se lo reprocharía Harry alguna vez? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca lo haría, pero eso no quería decir que no lo sintiera…

Envolvió las naranjas en la sudadera de Harry que no usaba y se dirigió a la playa. Tal vez con un poco de suerte lograría bajar uno de esos cocos para cambiar ese sabor a cítrico que siempre traía en la boca. Pero apenas dio un paso a la arena y divisó algo en la orilla que lo hizo soltar todo lo que había recolectado.

En una escasa fracción de segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione entró en pánico haciéndola correr de regreso a la cueva en busca de Harry. Detrás de ella las pisadas de alguien más le hacían saber que se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la isla.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor!- decía la voz a lo lejos.

"No, no, no, no ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?"

Era un miedo indescriptible pero en el fondo sabía que era inevitable.

Al llegar a la cueva, se inclinó sobre Harry y los despertó desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él bastante confundido.

-Vístete de prisa,- le dijo pasándole los pantalones que estaban en el suelo. Harry obedeció al instante sin pensar siquiera el por qué.

-¿Qué es?- dijo él buscando su camisa en el suelo.

-En la orilla de la isla… en… en…es…

-Cálmate ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has visto en fantasma de Ron otra vez?

Hermione clavó la mirada en la entrada de la cueva ya casi resignándose para lo peor. Y entonces lo vieron entrar.

-Por favor, dígame ¿Es usted la señorita Granger?- dijo el hombre en su uniforme militar.

Harry se acercó a él no muy convencido de que quien estaba frente a ellos fuera real. Pero de acuerdo a la forma en que trabajaba la isla, tenía que serlo dado que nunca habían visto a este hombre antes.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Harry.

-Mi nombre es Alejandro Ordaz y soy oficial de la fuerza de rescate aéreo de Grecia,- dijo en un idioma que Harry y Hermione pudieron comprender perfectamente,- ahora dígame, señorita, ¿Es usted la Señorita Granger?

Hermione guardó silencio temiendo darle una respuesta. Pero esta vez fue Harry quien habló.

-Así es, ella es Hermione Granger y yo soy Harry Potter. Estuve con ella el día que cayó de la borda del barco ¿Su presencia quiere decir acaso que estamos salvados?

La expresión de Harry denotaba felicidad. Y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en esa última palabra que había dicho Harry "salvados" ¿En verdad podía ella decir que estaba salvada?

-Así es,- dijo el oficial al parecer muy contento también,- estaba retirando de las aspas de mi helicóptero los restos de un ave que se enredó en ellas… suele suceder en estos rumbos, pero no es nada grave. Y sino tienen inconveniente, podemos partir en treinta minutos.

Harry se apresuró a ponerse la camisa y luego sujetó a Hermione de la mano. Ella no pudo hacer más que acceder.

-Pues vamos,- dijo él sin poder ocultar su alegría.

Hermione caminaba más bien como una sentenciada a muerte.

**oOoOoOo**

La noche cayó sin piedad y Ginny entró al departamento de Harry como lo había hecho todos los pasados días desde que había vuelto a Londres. Era mucho mejor hacer la búsqueda en compañía de magos y brujas dad que le daba la ventaja de poder aparecerse en casa en lugar de tener que utilizar los lentos transportes muggles ¿Cómo era posible que tardaran horas en trasladarse de un lado a otro?

Dejó la escoba dentro de closet y aventó los zatos en la entrada del departamento alfombrado lamentado que su gran hallazgo del día fuera una isla poblada y turística que no habían visitado por lo mismo. Y ahora ese departamento solitario y frío le daba la bienvenida. A Ginny siempre le había parecido que tenía más bien una apariencia muggle pero era parte del trabajo de Harry el mezclarse con ellos. Así que no era nada extraño que contaran con instalación eléctrica y aparatos electrodomésticos. Cuando dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor, se dio cuenta que el aparato ese que Harry llamaba teléfono estaba parpadeado. Hacía tiempo que Harry le había dicho que eso quería decir que tenía mensajes guardados en la contestadota.

Presionando el botón que le mostraría los mensajes, como Harry le había enseñado hacía ya tiempo, se dejó caer sobre el sillón más grande de la sala que se encontraba en frente de la televisión. Sacó su varita y se apareció un vaso con agua mientras que corría el mensaje principal de la máquina.

"Usted tiene tres mensajes"

"Mensaje uno: Señor Potter, le llamamos de la joyería para avisarle que su pedido nos llegó hace tres días. Le rogamos pasar a recogerlo lo más pronto posible. Si tiene alguna duda, llame al teléfono de siempre. Muchas gracias"

Ginny se estremeció ante el mensaje. Así que Harry ya había ido a la joyería…

"Mensaje dos: Potter, soy McGregor. Comunícate conmigo lo más pronto posible ¿Sí? Leí en el profeta algo que me dejó inquieto. Llámame a cualquier hora, estoy preocupado"

Ginny recordaba a Richard McGregor, era el contacto muggle de Harry. Aunque en realidad era un squib, por eso es que leía el profeta y sabía de tecnología.

"Mensaje tres: Señorita Weasley, me comunico con usted al único teléfono que me dio para localizarla. Soy el señor Rogers y tengo muy buenas noticias para usted. Hemos encontrado a su amiga, pero hay un detalle… bueno, creo que lo mejor es que tome el primer vuelo a Grecia."

Ginny se reincorporó de inmediato. Tomó su varita y estaba a punto de aparecerse directamente en Grecia cuando…

-No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo alguien saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Neville? ¿En qué momento llegaste?

-Llegué antes que tu y estaba haciéndome un poco de te.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

-En eso estaba cuando me di cuenta de lo que estás por hacer. Pero creo que no es una muy buena idea.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No estás pensando bien, Ginny. Son muggles a quienes estas por ir a ver. Si ese mensaje lo has escuchado apenas y te apareces de buenas a primeras… ¿No crees que te verás un poco sospechosa? La comunidad mágica lleva milenios escondiendo su rastro como para que tu eches a perder eso al actuar visceralmente.

Ginny bajó la varita y respiró hondo.

-¿Te das cuenta que el señor Rogers dijo haber encontrado a Hermione pero con un ligero inconveniente? No menciona a Harry para nada y…

-No lo menciona porque nosotros tampoco lo hicimos ¿Recuerdas? El inconveniente puede ser que Hermione no estaba sola. Piensa, Ginny.

Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón con una expresión de angustia.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Creo que debemos tomar un avión,- Ginny abrió la boca para protestar pero fue frenado por su amigo,- lo se, lo se, esto debe ser muy duro para ti. Pero no debes olvidar la situación en la que estamos. Debemos actuar con la mente fría.

Ginny lo meditó por unos instantes pero no cabía duda que Neville tenía razón. Así que se hundió en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Neville supo que había ganado la batalla.

**FIN DEL CHAP!**

**Y LOS DÍAS EN LA ISLA LLEGARON A SU FIN :S. DE ALGUNA MANERA ME SIENTO TRISTE POR ELLO. ES COMO CUANDO YUURI DEJÓ SU REINO Y NO PORDÍA VOLVER ;'( (SORRY, ES ALGO DE KYOU KARA MAOU, MI NUEVA SERIE FAVORITA). EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CHAP PASADO. ESPERO KE LES GUSTE ESTE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL BLOG. EL SIGUIENTE CHAP DE TEC SERÁ EN LO KE TRABAJARÉ AHORA, EEDH ESTÁ ABANDONADA POR EL MOMENTO DADO EL ABANDONO DE LOS LECTORES… :S. NO ME DEJEN SOLITA KE YO NO LOS DEJARÉ (COMO DICE CHENTE: MIENTRAS USTEDES SIGAN REVIEWANDO, TLAL SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO… BUENO, NO ERA ASÍ, PERO SE HACEN A LA IDEA ¿NO?).**

**TLAL**


	11. El Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes principales le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Y ya…**

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**El Reencuentro**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Harry y Hermione permanecieron encerrados en el despacho del señor Rogers en Creta desde que llegaron ahí. Al parecer la noticia de los náufragos encontrados en una isla desierta y desconocida se había propagado ya por todo el país. Y la posibilidad de que se supiera en lo que restaba del continente con la misma velocidad no dejaba lugar a dudas. A ellos solo les quedaba el pequeño detalle de explicarles a los demás qué es lo que hacía Harry en esa isla dado que se suponía que no era uno de los pasajeros. Pero el silencio de ambos se disfrazaba con el posible trauma de haber estado en el exilio por tanto tiempo. Además, eso no era asunto del señor Rogers, como se los había hecho saber hacía unos instantes.

De los dos, la que más asustada estaba, era Hermione. No había dejado de morderse el labio inferior desde que se había subido al avión del señor Ordaz. Y Harry no había podido hacer más que sujetarle la mano todo ese tiempo para que supiera que no estaba sola.

-¿Ahora sí puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa?- quiso saber Harry ahora que ya no había nadie con ellos.

Hermione bajó el rostro para ocultarle su expresión. Pero Harry vio claramente las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Harry sintió que el mundo se quebraba en mil pedazos.

-No llores,- le suplicó pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros,- no le hará ningún bien al bebé.

Hermione dejó de sollozar al instante.

-¿Ves? Eso está mucho mejor…- le dijo levantándole la cara con su mano libre y limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa que pudo darle no parecía para nada sincera. Harry era tan bueno… seguramente pensaba que estaba llorando de felicidad por ser rescatados. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que lo que tenía era una gran angustia.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de pronto. Era el señor Rogers quien esta vez venía solo. Su cara amable le recordaba a Hermione a su papá por alguna extraña razón. Y la razón era extraña porque el señor Rogers no tenía ninguna facción que pudiera ser identificada o comparada con las de su padre.

-Listo,- dijo sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio,- ya me he encargado de la prensa.

-Muchas gracias,- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-El problema será cuando venga la policía…- continuó haciéndoles referencia que no podían permanecer callados por mucho tiempo,- a ellos no los puedo despedir así como así ¿saben?

Harry y Hermione se miraron en silencio. Sí, el señor Rogers tenía toda la razón.

-Pero antes de eso,- continuó,- deben recibir a alguien. A una persona que estará feliz de verla, señorita Granger, y me atrevo a suponer que a usted también, señor Potter.

El señor Rogers se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Ambos se quedaron helados ante la expectativa de quien cruzaría el umbral. El señor Rogers giró el pomo y una silueta femenina se dibujó a lo lejos.

-Pase, por favor,- dijo dejando pasar a la invitada y saliendo de la habitación al instante.

Ginny miró a Hermione y luego a Harry. Las lágrimas no demoraron en brotarle de los ojos. E ignorando cualquier clase de palabra o saludo, se abalanzó al cuello de Harry cual niña pequeña. La mano de Hermione soltó la de Harry casi mecánicamente y dio un paso atrás sumergiéndose en sus propias sombras.

Lo sabía…

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó Ginny recobrando la compostura y poniéndose frente a él para mirarlo mejor,- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Pensé… pensé que…

Ginny no pudo continuar cuando las lágrimas brotaron torrencialmente. Harry se quedó helado por unos momentos antes de reaccionar. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: La abrazó para consolarla y esperó a que se calmara.

Pasó un buen rato para que eso sucediera. En ese tiempo, Hermione no se había atrevido a abandonar la habitación. Y Harry tampoco se había atrevido a hablar con ella sobre ese otro asunto. Parecía tan contenta…

-Y también me da gusto que tú estés bien,- le dijo a Hermione abrazándola de igual manera,- el pensar que había perdido a mi mejor amiga junto con el amor de mi vida me estaba volviendo loca.

Hermione tampoco pudo decir nada. Harry la miraba desde detrás de Ginny con angustia ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pero cuéntenme,- les dijo conduciéndolos al sillón que ella misma había ocupado tantas veces antes,- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Por qué es que terminaron en esa isla?

Harry y Hermione se miraron significativamente. Esa era una verdad que no heriría a nadie. Así que procedieron a contarle la intervención de Pansy Parkinson en su aventura, terminando su relato en la mañana en la que habían despertado en la isla.

-Ya veo…- dijo ella recargada en el escritorio del señor Rogers luego de escuchar atentamente el relato,- esa mujer… dejen que le cuente esto al primer ministro, tendrá a toda la flota de aurores detrás de ella…

-Olvídate de Pansy,- le dijo Harry de pronto recordando que era a Hermione a quien había intentado dañar,- ya me encargaré yo mismo de atraparla.

-Tienes razón,- sonrió ella,- ¡Lo importante es que están sanos y salvos! Y que por fin has vuelto a mí…

Ginny se acercó lentamente a Harry y se inclinó para darle un beso. Hermione no pudo resistir el impulso de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Tal vez Ginny no había sido la bruja más brillante de su generación como Hermione. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera una idiota, por supuesto que no.

-Harry…- dijo girándose para ver a Hermione y luego a él,- ¿Hay algo… que quieras decirme?

Él tragó saliva y se quedó mudo por unos instantes ¿Cómo decírselo de una manera que no la hiriera?

-Verás…- comenzó a decir sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos,- mientras que Hermione y yo estábamos en la isla… bueno, ocurrieron cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

.-Cosas que si te las dijera… te herirían.

Ginny dio un paso atrás no pudiendo creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Me refiero a mucho más de lo que te imaginas,- declaró Harry cobrando valor.

Ginny sintió de repente las lágrimas que comenzaban a mojarle las mejillas. Hermione seguía sumida en sus sombras sin poder articular palabras. Ginny se volvió hacia ella.

-¡¿Y tú?!- exclamó Ginny de una manera tan frenética que la hizo brincar,- ¿No tienes nada que decirme al respecto?

Hermione levantó la mirada y Harry pudo observar a lo lejos que estaba llorando. Harry odió a Ginny en ese momento.

-Ginny…- sollozó Hermione acercándose a ella,- yo… yo… lo siento tanto… en verdad no quise…

Hermione acercó la mano para sujetarla del hombro. Pero Ginny estaba colérica con la noticia, así que se sacudió y le dio un mantazo.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Harry impulsivamente colocándose entre las dos.

Ginny no podía creer que la defendiera de esa manera.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué la defiendes? Si esto fue solamente una aventura yo… yo me esforzaré. En verdad creo que puedo perdonarte por ello. En verdad puedo comprender que la soledad pudo llevarlos a hacer cosas que…Yo te amo tanto…

-Vamos a tener un hijo,- la atajó Harry sin deseos de escuchar lo que Ginny tenía que decirle.

Harry sabía que si la escuchaba, se sentiría aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. Además, Ginny… Ginny era una posibilidad en la que ya no podía pensar.

La cabeza de Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas. Retrocedió hasta llegar al sillón donde se desplomó y luego hundió la cara en las palmas de sus manos. Entonces Harry comprendió lo que acababa de hacer. Miró a Hermione y luego miró a Ginny.

-Lo siento, Ginny,- le dijo con sinceridad,- pero no voy a abandonar a Hermione y a mi hijo. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Ginny asintió con pesadez mientras que se ponía de pie.

-Supongo que deben empezar a alistarse,- les dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta,- Neville está allá afuera acompañado de McGregor y se están haciendo pasar como agentes ingleses que han venido a por ustedes.

Hermione y Harry se quedan solos una vez más. Y él se acercó a ella al notar que le temblaban las manos. Y la abrazó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle. Hermione quería decir algo, pero las palabras no se formulaban ni siquiera en su cerebro. Harry también quería decir algo, pero no encontraba la forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento tanto…- sollozó Hermione por fin.

-No tienes por qué, esa es la manera en que tenía que ser.

Harry le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione aceptó el beso a pesar de todas sus dudas. Besar a Harry era lo único que la mantenía calmada y le devolvía la poca seguridad que le quedaba.

-¡Mis ojos!- exclamó Harry sintiendo que algo le daba un fuerte pinchazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione le sujetó el rostro para mirarlo de frente y Harry parpadeaba rápidamente.

La visión de Harry se había nublado de pronto. Ahora no era capaz de ver el rostro de Hermione.

-No lo se,- dijo Harry frotándose los párpados con fuerza,- no puedo… no puedo ver bien.

La angustia golpeó el pecho de Hermione desesperadamente. Pensaba que tal vez esa había sido una reacción involuntaria del cuerpo de Harry ante lo que había ocurrido ¿Tal vez Harry se sentía culpable?

-Perdón por molestarlos,- dijo alguien desde la puerta.

Harry y Hermione se giraron para verlo. Hermione se alegró de que fuera su viejo amigo Neville. Harry solo pudo ver la silueta de alguien a la puerta. Pero la voz lo hacía inconfundible.

-Venía a por ustedes para escoltarlos a la salida del edificio. Si es que están listos…

Hermione dudó antes de decir algo, pero Harry asintió. Así que Neville les indicó el camino. Hermione le dio la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a andar. Por alguna razón, no creyeron apropiado decirle lo de los ojos de Harry aún. Como si esperaran que fuera una condición pasajera y que volvería a la normalidad rápidamente.

-Sobre lo que viste en la oficina del señor Rogers…- comenzó a decir Harry dirigiéndose a la silueta que indudablemente era la de Neville.

-No tienen por qué explicarme nada. Yo no soy quien para juzgar lo que sea que se traigan ustedes dos. Pero Ginny…

-¿Está ella esperándonos allá arriba?- quiso saber Harry.

-¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?

Harry negó apenado con la cabeza.

-Ha decidido utilizar la vía rápida a Londres,- continuó Neville mientras que entraba al elevador que ya había llegado,- si saben a lo que me refiero…

Neville se refería sin duda a que había decidido aparecerse directamente allá arriesgándose a que la gente sospechara. Pero esta vez, ni Neville podía juzgarla por ello.

Llegaron al techo y un helicóptero los esperaba. Harry, Hermione, Neville y el señor McGregor subieron listos para despegar. El señor Rogers se despidió de ellos agitando la mano. En verdad parecía feliz de que su compañía no hubiera fallado en la misión de rescate, especialmente porque les había encontrado con vida. Otro que también parecía feliz era Alejandro Ordaz, quien portaba su medalla de honor con orgullo. Sabiendo que se había ganado por fin el ascenso que tanto había anhelado.

Durante el transcurso a Atenas, los cuatro pasajeros guardaron silencio dado que preferían ahorrarse sus comentarios en presencia del piloto muggle pero Hermione no podía dejar de morderse el labio preocupada por el estado de Harry y lamentando el no poderle preguntar aún cómo seguía. Ya en tierra firme tendrían la oportunidad de decir lo que quisieran.

La llegada al otro helipuerto transcurrió sin imprevistos. McGregor agradeció en el nombre del gobierno británico por la ayuda prestada por la compañía de rescate y luego condujo a sus escoltados fuera del edificio.

-Debemos darnos prisa,- señaló él cuando nadie los escuchaba,- un coche nos está esperando afuera y nos conducirá al lugar donde debemos tomar el traslador. Si no hay imprevistos, estaremos ahí antes de lo que canta una banshee.

McGregor condujo el auto esta vez y Neville tomó al asiento del copiloto dejando a Harry y a Hermione en el asiento trasero. Ahora podían hablar de lo que fuera sin miedo a que alguien les escuchara. Pero en esos momentos ni Harry ni Hermione se atrevían a formular palabras. Y Neville no se sentía con el suficiente derecho como para hacerles alguna pregunta. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la expresión de Ginny cuando había salido del despacho del Señor Rogers y de su impotencia para evitar que derramara las lágrimas antes de desaparecerse.

-¿Cómo siguen tus ojos?- le susurró Hermione a Harry. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza. Nada había mejorado desde que habían dejado la isla de Creta. Hermione comprendió esto y se sintió aún más culpable.

-Llegamos,- dijo McGregor frenando en medio del camino.

-¿Estamos muy lejos?- preguntó Hermione preocupada de que Harry tal vez no pudiera andar mucho en su condición.

-No,- contestó Neville adelantándose,- justo detrás de ese montículo de rocas… y debemos apresurarnos porque solo nos quedan veinte minutos,- agregó mirando su reloj.

Hermione pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Harry y lo condujo con cuidado hacia donde Neville les había señalado. Ya estando ahí, McGregor les señaló una lata de atún.

-Vamos, que ya es cuestión de segundos.

Cuando hubo transcurrido el tiempo, los cuatro sintieron el tan familiar jalón en el ombligo y en un instante se encontraron en otro lugar bastante familiar.

-¿San Mungo?- dijo Hermione para que Harry supiera en donde estaban.

-Por supuesto,- señaló Neville,- luego de todo ese tiempo en la isla, es posible que sus cuerpos no estén en la mejor de las condiciones. Además, un medi mago debe revisarle los ojos a Harry ¿no?

Hermione emitió un grito ahogado pero luego sonrió agradecidamente. En verdad Neville era una muy buena persona.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry y Hermione habían permanecido ya en una de las habitaciones del hospital por dos días. Durante todo ese tiempo habían tenido todo tipo de visitas. Desde algunos de sus amigos, como Luna Lovegood y Collin Creeve, hasta varias personas del Ministerio que habían ido a tomarles sus declaraciones de lo ocurrido con Pansy Panrkinson en el crucero.

También se habían encargado de atenderle a Harry su problema con la vista. Y los sanadores habían llegado a la conclusión de que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad luego de abandonar la isla. Uno de ellos había hecho la deducción de que la buena vista de los ojos de Harry estaba directamente ligada con sus habilidades mágicas, lo cual tenía sentido al saber que la isla inhibía los poderes de los magos y brujas. Así que todo se había solucionado con un nuevo par de gafas.

-Las gafas siempre te han sentado muy bien,- le dijo Hermione acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Harry hizo una falsa expresión de galán seductor que le arrancó una carcajada a Hermione.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía reír…- dijo Harry con nostalgia, lo que mató la expresión de Hermione así como había nacido.- ¿Te sigues sintiendo culpable por Ginny?

Hermione bajó la mirada, Harry le sujetaba las manos con cariño.

-No puedo evitarlo… Ginny es mi amiga. Es mi mejor amiga y yo…

Harry le apretó las manos para demostrarle que estaba con ella. El truco funcionaba todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Pero como truco que era, solo funcionaba por unos instantes. Y luego Hermione se sumergía en esa culpabilidad que no la había dejado dormir las dos pasadas noches.

-Todo se va a arreglar,- le dijo Harry levantándole las manos para besarlas,- ya lo verás. Y ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y ponerte bien para que nuestro hijo lo esté también.

Hermione amaba la forma en que Harry decía "nuestro hijo". A pesar de que la relación que había surgido entre los dos durante su estancia en la isla fuera algo que pareciera prohibido para muchos, incluyéndola a ella, el hijo que esperaba era algo que no lamentaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo…

-Ya estamos aquí, señorita Granger,- dijo una sanadora entrando con una silla de ruedas, detrás de ella Neville los saludaba agitando la mano- ¿Está lista?

Hermione asintió y Harry se puso de pie. Luego la sujetó entre sus brazos y la depositó en la silla con sumo cuidado.

-Cuídela bien,- le dijo a la sanadora.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter. La señorita Granger está en las mejores manos. Ahora, lo que usted debería hacer es ir a casa a descansar. Los estudios y pruebas demorarán un buen rato.

-No es necesario… yo esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar.

-Haz caso a la señorita, Harry,- lo reprendió Hermione al instante,- es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar. Seguro me dejan salir luego de las pruebas.

-Y yo quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

-No seas testarudo, voy a estar bien. Son solo pruebas de rutina ¿Verdad, señorita?

La sanadora asintió.

-Tal vez debas hacer lo que te dicen,- agregó Neville,- no te ves nada bien y creo que deberías probar lo que es descansar en una cama en lugar de la silla en la que has estado todo este tiempo.

-Neville tiene razón,- volvió a decir Hermione,- vete a tu casa.

Harry titubeó.

-Además, ya te falta un buen baño,- alegó Neville tapándose la nariz a forma de broma.

Harry siguió la broma oliéndose las axilas.

-Está bien, está bien,- contestó indignado,- ¿Cómo ganar cuando son tres contra uno? Iré a casa a tomar un baño y regresaré tan pronto como pueda.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces pareces un niño…- señaló.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para darle un breve beso antes de verla partir.

-Estaré aquí cuando salgas,- le dijo cuando la sanadora se la llevaba.

-¡Espero que no!- exclamó agitando la mano para despedirlo.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se apareció dentro de su departamento instantes después. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que en realidad estaba hasta que se recostó en la tina de baño. No había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Las sillas de los hospitales en verdad que eran incómodas. Pero más que todos los músculos y las articulaciones, había una parte que le dolía más que ninguna. Harry se llevó las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos intentando meditar qué era lo que le dolía más ¿Era acaso lo mal que se sentía por lo que le había hecho a Ginny? ¿O era más bien el daño que le estaba haciendo a Hermione al considerarlo siquiera?

Harry no era un idiota, sabía que lo que le molestaba a ella era justamente eso. Hermione siempre había tenido la habilidad de leerle los sentimientos incluso antes que él mismo. Y no era que dudara de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, en verdad que no. Ella había sido todo aquello con lo que jamás había soñado y a la vez sabía que era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y el deseo de hacerla feliz al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de satisfacción. Sin embargo… Ginny era… Ginny era…

¡Por Merlín! ¡Ginny había sido el amor de su vida por seis años! Durante todo ese tiempo jamás había considerado buscar la felicidad al lado de nadie más. Había sido tan especial en su vida que incluso había llegado a proponerle matrimonio ¿Cómo era posible que de buenas a primeras estuviera dispuesto a echarlo todo por la borda?

Por la borda… ¡cómo era irónica la vida! Precisamente se había ido todo por la borda cuando cayó de aquel crucero al que nunca se habría subido de no ser por la misma Ginny. Y tampoco podía decir que lamentara que hubiera sucedido así porque gracias a eso había logrado evitar que algo malo le sucediera a Hermione.

Definitivamente cualquier cosa era mejor con tal de que no le hubiera pasado nada a Hermione…

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se despertó al escuchar los ruidos matutinos de la ciudad. Su casa estaba cerca de una avenida principal de Londres, así que todas las mañanas escuchaba inevitablemente los cláxones de los autos de las personas que iban a trabajar temprano por la mañana.

Sobresaltado al darse cuenta de esa realidad, Harry se puso de pie de inmediato ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? A juzgar por la piel de sus manos y pies que estaba totalmente arrugada, se daba cuenta que había sido mucho tiempo. Tomó la toalla que había dejado la noche anterior al lado de la tina comenzó a secarse mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y contempló con susto a la persona que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó atinando a cubrirse torpemente sus partes privadas con la toalla que traía en la mano.

Ella lo escaneó con la mirada antes de decir algo.

-Hacía tiempo que no te cubrías así ante mi presencia…- declaró con tristeza sin moverse desde su lugar.

Harry tragó saliva y sintió dolorosamente el recorrido de la misma por su tráquea y luego rasgándole el pecho.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora,- le contestó sintiéndose incómodo con toda la situación.

Ginny bajó la mirada al suelo apretando los nudillos. Harry quiso decir algo, pero sabía que no había más nada que decir. Luego fue ella la que habló una vez más.

-Ya no te molestaré más, no te preocupes. Solo he venido a traerte esto…- se buscó entre las ropas y sacó una cajita negra.

Harry se acercó un tanto indeciso para tomarla. Aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba.

-Llamaron de la joyería mientras no estabas,- dijo ella en un tono lastimero,- había ido a por ellos antes de ir a Grecia a por ti. Pero supongo que aún puedes darles uso. Aunque tendrás que cambiarle las iniciales que llevan por dentro…

Harry apretó la cajita con la mano que le quedaba libre sin animarse a abrirla. Lo que contenía era parte de un pasado que estaba condenado a no suceder.

-Ginny, yo…

-No digas más,- lo frenó ella sabiendo que no podría contenerse si seguía.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, yo…

Y rindiéndose a sus impulsos, Ginny se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

La toalla cayó al suelo y así mismo lo hizo la cajita que se abrió luego del impacto y dejó salir el par de argollas de matrimonio que tintinearon al correr por el suelo.

Harry no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer en un intento primitivo por demostrarle lo mucho que sentía cómo se habían dado las cosas. Lamentaba el no poder hacer más por ella. Lamentaba no poder compensarla de otra manera. Lamentaba todo lo que ella seguramente estaba sufriendo de verdad que si.

-Por favor, dime que aún me amas,- le rogó ella negándose a dejarlo ir,- dime por favor que te quedarás con Hermione solo porque espera un hijo tuyo. Pero dame por favor al menos la certidumbre de que no has dejado de amarme después de todo. Dímelo, Harry, porque sino moriré.

Ginny le acarició el rostro mientras que emitía su súplica. Las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas eran mucho más de lo que Harry podía soportar.

-Dame un último beso y podré hacerme a un lado, lo juro. Solo… solo…

Harry guardó silencio mientras que contemplaba esos ojos castaños empapados de lágrimas y esa mirada que no le pedía más que pronunciara esas palabras para estar en paz. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar mucho antes de actuar. Si eso sólo sería la despedida tal vez…

-¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?- dijo alguien desde otro rincón de la habitación.

Su timbre de voz, así como su tono herido hicieron que el alma de Harry se le fuera a los pies. Giró temeroso la cabeza al saber de quien se trataba y contempló devastado que Hermione estaba en el marco de la puerta con un papel en la mano.

**FIN DEL CHAP!!**

**(TLAL SE AGACHA PARA ESKIVAR LOS TOMATAZOS)**

**JAJA! LO SE, LO SE, SEGURAMENTE AHORA TODOS VOSOTROS SE CONVERTIRÁN EN UNA ORDA FURIOSA KE KIERE ASESINARME A MENOS KE SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CHAP, VERDAD? VERDAD??? PUES AHORA EL CASTIGO VIENE DE MI PARTE… O SEA, AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS REVIEWS KE ME HAN DEJADO DEL PASADO CHAP. Y ME SIENTO HALAGADA A PESAR DE KE ME HAYAN HECHO SUFRIR CON 5 REVIEWS EN EL CHAP DE JOHN Y ELIZABETH. PERO YA VEN, UNA KE ES RENCOROSA… ESTOY EN POSICIÓN DE PONER CONDICIONES ¿NO LES PARECE? ¿QUÉ TAL… UNOS 20 REVIEWS ANTES DE SUBIR EL FINAL? (SÍ, YA ES EL FINAL FINAL). MUAHAHAHAHAHA! SOY MALVADA! I KNOW! ES PARTE DE MI SANGRE GALAXIA, NO PUEDO EVITARLO. ESPERARÉ SUS REVIEWS CONTESTANDO LOS KE ME DEJARON DEL CHAP ANTERIOR Y LOS DEL ANTERIOR A ESE ¿EN VERDAD LEEN MIS RESPUESTAS DEL BLOG? MIREN KE SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPO POR ESCRIBIRLAS… (AUNKE NO SIEMPRE LO HAGO PRONTO, PERO DE KE ME PREOCUPO, ME PREOCUPO :P). SILLA NEXT TIME (EL TIEMPO KE TARDE VA A POR SU CUENTA DADO KE EL FINAL DEL FICT YA LO LLEVO BIEN AVANZADO JIJIJIJI)**

**TLAL**


	12. Encontrando la Felicidad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (legalmente, claro). La historia llegó y ya se va. Espero ke disfruten éste último monólogo delusional.**

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**Encontrando la Felicidad**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Harry se quedó helado ante la situación que estaba viviendo. La mirada de Hermione se le clavaba directo en el pecho como si fueran mil dardos atinando al centro. Ginny, en cambio, parecía más bien dubitativa a lo que estaba por suceder. Ahora solo era la elección de Harry. Aunque la situación le daba el gane a Ginny ante los ojos de Hermione quien hizo ademán de retirarse.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Harry desasiéndose de Ginny para recoger la toalla que estaba en el suelo para cubrirse con ella,- ¡No es lo que parece!

Ginny emitió un grito ahogado.

-¿No… no es lo que parece?- repitió la pelirroja en un tono bastante herido.

-Entiende, Ginny, yo…

Ella no le dio oportunidad a terminar. Simplemente se echó a correr en dirección de la puerta alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Espera, Ginny!

Hermione se hundió más en sus propias sombras apretando con fuerza el trozo de papel que traía en la mano.

-¿Por qué no vas tras de ella?- sollozó.

Harry se giró para verla de frente. Las lágrimas que le cubrían el rostro eran una imagen que nunca había soportado.

-¡Anda! ¡Ve!

-¡No puedo! Yo no…

-Si es por el hijo que crees que estoy esperando, te tengo buenas noticias,- le dijo extendiéndole el trozo de papel arrugado.

Harry se acercó para recibirlo y dudó antes de abrirlo.

-Ábrelo,- le indicó con una voz fría.

Harry accedió en el acto y comenzó a leer el contenido del escrito. El papel estaba lleno de tecnicismos que se le complicaba comprender. Levantó la mirada en busca de una explicación de Hermione y ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Ese es el boleto de tu libertad,- declaró dirigiéndose a la puerta,- ahí dice que no estoy embarazada. Por lo tanto, no tienes nada más que te ate a mí.

Harry se quedó donde estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Eso quería decir que…? ¿Acaso todo aquello con lo que había soñado y lo había hecho tan feliz se le estaba derrumbando?

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado así enajenado con el papel aún en su mano. Solo puedo reaccionar cuando escuchó el portazo de Hermione al marcharse. Reaccionando de su sopor, se dirigió al closet y se puso lo primero que encontró. Tal vez si se apresuraba aún estaría a tiempo.

Llegó a la esquina y reaccionó ante los gritos que escuchó en al callejón al lado de su edificio. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de acudir.

Hermione estaba de pie en a la entrada del callejón. Un poco más al fondo distinguía la espalda de una mujer y alguien más tirada en el piso. La primera reía desquiciadamente mientras que la segunda gritaba de dolor. Hermione parecía estar en estado de shock.

-¡Crucio!- gritó la mujer de espaldas a Harry y pudo reconocer su voz. Quien estaba en el suelo retorciéndose era Ginny.

-¡Pansy!- gritó Harry buscándose una varita entre las ropas, pero se dio cuanta que no cargaba ninguna consigo dado que se había puesto lo primero que había visto en el closet. Y eso no incluía una varita.

Pansy Parkinson se giró lentamente para mirar a Harry. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y de rabia mientras que su varita seguía infundiéndole dolor a Ginny.

-No te muevas,- le gritó intensificando su poder,- sino quieres que en lugar del crucio utilice un Avada Kedavra.

Harry se quedó quieto. Hermione seguía mirando la escena sin atreverse a decir algo siquiera.

-Así que estabas vivo ¿eh, Potter?- Ginny seguía convulsionándose de dolor, a este paso, si es que vivía podría tener consecuencias,- déjame decirte que al principio estaba desilusionada porque pensaba que habías muerto al caer del barco. Eso no era lo que quería para ti. La muerte te habría liberado y sabes que eso no era la que buscaba. Lo que yo quería era ¡Esto!

Pansy hizo otra floritura y Ginny dio un grito agudo.

-¡Detente!- gritó Harry desesperadamente.

No importaba la decisión que esperaba tomar. No quería que Ginny sufriera por eso.

-¡Es a mí a quien quieres!- volvió a decir él,- ¡Ven a por mi!

Pansy comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Exacto, es a ti a quien quiero destruir len-ta-men-te. Y tu final será vivir sabiendo que alguien a quien amas ha muerto por tu culpa.

-¡Expelliarmus!

La ráfaga de luz color roja le dio de lleno a Pansy, quien fue a dar contra una de las paredes del callejón. Harry corrió en dirección de Ginny y la sostuvo entre sus brazos intentando desesperadamente comprobar si aún seguía con vida. Para su suerte, aún lo estaba. Luego miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la fuente de ese hechizo era nada más y nada menos que Hermione. Había algo en su mirada que le decía a Harry que algo andaba mal.

Hermione avanzó lentamente en dirección de Pansy, quien buscaba desesperadamente su varita. A escasos metros de ella, volvió a levantar la varita en dirección a ella.

-¡Crucio!- exclamó Hermione entre sollozos.

Pansy comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Hermione en verdad debía odiarla para poder realizar por ella misma un hechizo de magia oscura que nunca antes había hecho.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry esperando que sus palabras la detuvieran, pero no fue así.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?!- gritó Hermione. Harry pudo notar que las lágrimas le brotaban,- ¿Por qué tenías que interferir? ¡Todo es tu culpa, Pansy! Si no hubieras estado en el barco ese día… de no haber estado tú, yo habría seguido como estaba. No habría llegado a esa isla y no me habría… ¡Avada…!

-¡Hermione, no!- gritó Harry poniéndose de pie en el acto.

-No me detengas, Harry,- le dijo Hermione con tristeza, pero luego su expresión cambió a odio al mirar a Pansy de nuevo, quien sollozaba aún del dolor que Hermione le había infringido- ¡Ella debe pagar por lo que ha hecho! De no haber acabado en esa isla tu yo jamás… ¡y Ginny no habría terminado de esa manera!

Harry miró en dirección de Ginny quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Pero esa no es la solución…- le dijo Harry en tono conciliatorio.

-¿No lo harías tú acaso si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny y luego miró a Hermione y a Pansy. Hermione tenía razón. De haber traído una varita consigo tal vez estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo…

-¡Pero no quiero que tú lo hagas! No quiero que…

Harry guardó silencio y Hermione no desistió en apuntar su varita en dirección de Pansy, quien seguía en el suelo incapaz de moverse. Luego Harry volvió a hablar.

-Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida es haber matado a Draco,- declaró él acercándose lentamente,- haber reaccionado por instinto a causa del dolor es una culpa que cargué conmigo por mucho tiempo. Es algo doloroso que no se lo deseo a nadie. Mucho menos a ti.

Hermione comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo sobre sus piernas. Su varita rodó en una dirección peligrosa haciendo que Pansy dejara de fingir un dolor que seguramente ya no sentía.

-¡Accio!- gritó Harry a manera de reflejo. Y la varita de Hermione fue a parar a sus manos.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione dejando de llorar al instante,- tampoco quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de esa manera. No tu…

Harry suspiró y le dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Petrificus Totallus!

El cuerpo de Pansy cayó al suelo tan tieso como una tabla.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Neville y Hermione llevaban esperando por el informe del medi-mago casi más de tres horas. Al parecer el daño que Pansy le había ocasionado a Ginny era mucho más del que se habían imaginado. La culpable ya se encontraba en Azkaban esperando a ser juzgada. Y parecía ser que pasaría mucho tiempo ahí para pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Neville se puso de pie una vez más caminando de un lado a otro. Harry podía darse cuenta que él estaba igual o más preocupado por Ginny que él y Hermione. Ella parecía presentir lo mismo.

Luego de unos instantes, el medi-mago salió por fin de la habitación. La expresión de su rostro les indicaba que no traía buenas noticias consigo. Los tres lo miraron a la expectativa de lo que estaba por decirles.

-Supongo que personas como ustedes no tendrán dificultad para comprender el daño que puede ocasionar un hechizo oscuro,- Harry, Neville y Hermione asintieron pesadamente. El medi-mago hizo una pausa antes de continuar,- lo que quiero decirles es que la señorita Weasley estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el efecto de un cruciatus muy poderoso. Y su estado actual es… grave.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- saltó Neville.

-Usted mejor que nadie debe comprender los efectos secundarios del cruciatus, señor Longbottom.

Neville sintió que las piernas le fallaban al escuchar la noticia así que Hermione y Harry lo ayudaron a mantenerse de pie.

-¿Quiere decir que Ginny ha perdido la razón?- inquirió Hermione sin creer aún que lo hubiera dicho.

-Lo lamento mucho…- declaró el hombre frente a ellos.

-Pero…- dijo Harry por fin,- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

El Medi-mago se llevó la mano a la barbilla como considerando decirles una posibilidad remota. Y dado el estado en el que se encontraba Ginny, seguramente lo era.

-Casi ningún paciente reacciona luego de llegar a ese estado…- declaró él dubitativo.

-¿A qué se refiere con "casi"?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Bueno… durante la guerra oscura, que seguramente ustedes recuerdan perfectamente, recibimos aquí mismo a varios Aurores que habían sufrido el mismo destino. Incluso tenemos un área especial donde aún residen varios de ellos. Sin embargo, hubo un par de casos en que los pacientes lograron recobrar la conciencia y hoy en día son personas con una vida normal.

-¿Y sabe usted a qué se debió eso?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Son casos muy especiales. No estamos seguros si fue por el tiempo que permanecieron bajo el efecto del cruciatus o si es simplemente porque son personas con un espíritu mucho más fuerte que los que no lo lograron. La verdad es que esos casos siguen siendo un misterio para nosotros…

-¿Será posible que entremos a verla?- dijo Neville recobrando fuerzas para ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

-Por supuesto,- contestó señalándoles la puerta,- solo quiero advertirles… deben estar preparados para que no los reconozca.

Harry y Hermione dirigieron su mirada a Neville. Seguramente él sería quien sufriría más dado que ya había pasado una vez por eso. Pero para su sorpresa, fue el primero en dirigirse a la habitación. Harry fue detrás de él.

-Vamos,- le dijo a Hermione.

-No, vayan ustedes,- se negó gentilmente.

Harry la miró en silencio pero ella le sonrió antes de contestarle.

-No te preocupes. Solo quiero ver una cosa antes de ir.

Harry asintió sin decir más y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al entrar, la imagen fue sobrecogedora. Ginny se encontraba sentada en la cama del hospital, con la mirada tan perdida como la de Luna Lovegood mientras que se hacía varias trencitas con sus propias manos. Parecía como una niña de ocho años matando el tiempo. Harry se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. Neville permaneció de pie junto a la cabecera. La expresión en su rostro no podía ocultar el dolor. Harry apoyó una mano en su brazo y Ginny lo miró como si recién se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

-¡Harry!- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa,- ¿Has venido a verme?

-Así es,- le dijo Harry suavemente,- y Neville también ha venido a verte.

-¿Neville?

Neville se llevó la mano a la boca como queriendo reprimir cualquier expresión que pudiera escapársele.

-Hola, Neville,- le sonrió ella,- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Pareces ser una persona muy agradable,- Harry y yo nos casaremos un día ¿Sabes? Aún no porque somos muy jóvenes, pero cuando seamos grandes, seguro que así será ¿Verdad Harry?

Harry le apretó una mano con cariño no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás triste?

Harry intentó sonreír a pesar de todo y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-No, no es nada,- mintió,- ha sido solo una basurita que se me metió en el ojo.

-Con permiso,- dijo Neville dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Está Nevillito enojado?- preguntó Ginny no comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esta vez Harry no supo que contestarle.

-¿Tú también te irás pronto?

-No, me quedaré un rato más.

-Qué bueno porque no me gusta quedarme sola. Aunque las sanadoras vienen seguido, me da mucho miedo estar aquí sola.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí a hacerte compañía ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien.

-Además. Una amiga tuya va a venir pronto.

-¿Sí?- su mirada se le iluminó como la de una niña pequeña.- ¿Quién?

-Es Hermione ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Ginny miró al techo como intentando recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

-Hermione… Hermione… ¡Qué nombre tan gracioso!

Harry prefirió no seguir la conversación y esperó a su lado la llegada de Hermione. Mientras que la ayudaba a recibir a sus visitantes y a quienes tampoco reconoció. La señora Weasley no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando su hija la miró como a un ser extraño y tuvo que retirarse al lado del dolido señor Weasley, a quien tampoco reconoció. Ni a él ni a sus hermanos. Ni a nadie más de quienes la habían visitado. Harry seguía deseando que Hermione regresara pronto. Y aún tenía la esperanza de que a ella tal vez sí pudiera reconocerla.

La verdad es que tenía muchos conflictos y pensamientos que lo carcomían por dentro. Por un lado estaba Ginny que estaba en esa situación por su culpa. Todavía hasta esas alturas tenía que seguir pagando por el error de haber asesinado a Draco. Y sentía que jamás podría hacer algo para compensárselo a ella o a la familia Weasley luego que la muerte de Ron recaía sobre sus hombros de alguna manera. Y por el otro lado estaba Hermione, quien se había enamorado de él como un último recurso y como una última ancla que la mantendría sobria de culpas. Y él se había enamorado sin querer de la misma manera, olvidándose por completo de la promesa y el compromiso que ya tenía para con Ginny ¿Qué es lo que se suponía que debía hacer?

La culpa… oh… la culpa…

oOoOoOo

Hermione entró a la habitación de Ginny cuando la oscuridad ya había caído sobre la ciudad y el hospital. Harry se encontraba dormido con la cabeza recostada sobre la orilla de la cama de Ginny mientras que le tomaba una mano. Ella también parecía estar profundamente dormida. Hermione dudó antes de decir algo y prefirió dejarlo para luego. Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

Hermione se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Harry. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones y le sonrió acercándose a él.

-Disculpa la demora,- le dijo antes de que él se lo preguntara,- estaba ocupada resolviendo unos asuntos…- Harry supo que estaba mintiendo,- ¿Cómo está?

-Como supusimos…- declaró él con tristeza.

-¿Y Neville?

-No pudo soportarlo. Ya sabes…

-Sí, lo se…

-¿Y se puede saber qué cosas estabas revisando?- quiso saber Harry utilizando un tono amable y calmado para que Ginny no se despertara ante el ruido.

-Investigaba algunos casos parecidos al de Ginny…

-Buscando una cura,- adivinó Harry.

Hermione le extendió las carpetas aún sabiendo que no las comprendería aunque las leyera. Harry pensó lo mismo al abrirlas y leerlas así que esperó a la explicación de Hermione.

-Nada,- declaró Hermione en voz baja,- por mucho que quise encontrar algo que tuvieran en común, me resultó imposible distinguirlo solo mirando el historial de los pacientes.

-Ya veo…

Harry supo en ese momento que el sentimiento de culpa por el incidente no la sentía solo él.

-Todos ellos estuvieron verdaderamente mal, sin recordar nada de su pasado y sin recordar realmente a nadie. Hasta que un día, sin más ni más recordaban a alguno de sus visitantes y luego con eso comenzaban a mejorar paulatinamente. Pero no hay factores que indiquen la razón por lo que esto sucedía. Y busqué de todo… el clima, la edad, el género, la persona que habían recordado… pero nada.

-Espera,- dijo Harry por fin sintiendo un destello de esperanza dentro de sí. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny era la mujer a quien había amado todos esos años y quien lo había amado desde mucho antes que él,- ¿dices que los pacientes empezaron a mejorar cuando reconocieron a una persona?

-Así es…- Hermione entonces comprendió,- ¿Sucedió algo mientras que yo no estaba?

Harry se llevó la mano derecha al pecho señalándose a sí mismo. Hermione emitió un grito ahogado pero se contuvo casi al instante. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione sonrió.

-Lo sabía,- dijo ella mirando a Ginny y luego a Harry,- pero era de esperarse. Ella te ha amado más de la mitad de su vida. Era lógico que te recordara ¿Ha… ha reconocido a alguien más?

-No, nadie…

-Entonces no hay más nada qué decir,- sonrió falsamente ella estirándose para tomar las carpetas que Harry había dejado sobre la cama de Ginny.

Harry le sujetó la mano antes de que las tomara. Hermione dio un respingo al sentir el contacto de su piel.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que hay algo que puedo hacer…

-Lo se…- volvió a sonreír ella tristemente. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de él después de todo. Aunque eso era algo que no le diría esta vez. Sabía que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

-Sin embargo…

Hermione detectó en los ojos de Harry ese destello que le indicó que estaban por abordar terreno peligroso. Ese terreno al que prefería no adentrarse porque sabía que terminaría más herida de lo que ya estaba. Harry había tomado una decisión y ella la respetaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Ella retiró la mano del contacto de Harry como si se tratara de brazas ardiendo. Harry no dijo nada. Sabía la razón de las acciones de Hermione, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos.

-Pero tu…

-Ésta vez no se trata de mí, Harry,- declaró Hermione intentando aparentar que estaba bien,- y no es que me quiera hacer la mártir, sabes cómo odio eso. Es solo que… bueno, en este caso no tienes por qué elegir a ninguna de las dos porque es Ginny quien necesita de ti.

Harry suspiró hondamente mientras que la veía de pie en la penumbra. Luego se giró lentamente para mirar a Ginny quien yacía dormida con su cara de inocencia casi infantil.

-Además,- volvió a decir Hermione,- se lo debes. Es la promesa que nunca debiste romper.

-Eso ya lo se- declaró Harry molesto. Aunque no estaba seguro con quién estaba molesto en verdad.- ¿Crees acaso que no lo he considerado ya? Sin embargo…si las cosas fueran distintas…- con esta segunda oración, Harry sonó más relajado. Hermione supo de inmediato que pensaba volver a lo mismo.

-No, Harry. No es momento para decir esas cosas. En verdad que no quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes que saber al menos…

-No, no quiero saberlo. No seré más feliz si lo se. Mejor deja las cosas así. Déjame pensar que la has elegido porque la amas y que serás más feliz a su lado de lo que hubieras sido conmigo. Que Ginny sabrá esto y que será feliz de igual manera. Mientras que yo… yo seré feliz de saber que una vez en una isla, mi mejor amigo me tocó el corazón y me hizo feliz por unos días. Y que esos días ambos sentimos que no había más que pedirle a la vida. Seré la tía de tus hijos y los de Ginny. Los conoceré y les contaré con nostalgia que su abuelo me salvó la vida y que siempre hizo lo que era correcto.

Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a correrle por las mejillas hasta que las sintió caer sobre su pecho.

-Ya no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo, Harry,- declaró dirigiéndose a la puerta,- te lo dije desde ayer que fui a tu departamento.

Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente y se apresuró a salir. Justo cuando sentía que estaba a salvo tras cruzar el umbral, una mano la sujetó deteniéndola en el acto y su deseo pudo más que su voluntad. Se permitió a sí misma recibir el beso que sabía sería su despedida. Las manos de Harry la sujetaron con fuerza como deseando que ese momento durara por siempre. Pero sabía que no sería así…

Ella se apartó de él lentamente sabiendo que era la última vez que tendrían esa cercanía.

-Para encontrar la felicidad,- le dijo cuando la lejanía fue lo suficientemente cómoda,- existen muchos caminos. Algunas personas solo quieren estar con las personas que aman y hay quienes les basta con el recuerdo de los buenos tiempos. Ser feliz no es difícil, es algo que me enseñaste y pienso vivir bajo esa filosofía. Se feliz, Harry. Solo basta con que lo desees.

Y con esas palabras se alejó con la esperanza de que esa creencia le ayudara a subsistir durante el resto de su vida.

Harry deseó con todo su corazón que así fuera.

Ginny se despertó cuando Harry entró. Lo miró y le dedicó una franca sonrisa. Nadie podría negar que había felicidad en su rostro al solo contemplarlo.

-Harry,- le dijo al momento que él se sentaba en la orilla de la cama,- yo te enseñaré lo que es la felicidad.

**FIN…**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en cuanto me he dado cuenta ke el reto había sido superado, me apresuré a escribir este mensaje para colgarles la tan esperada continuación. No tengo cómo pagarles, en serio ¿Les ha gustado el final? ¿No…? Más información, en el blog. Merci beaucoup.**

**TLAL**


	13. EPILOGO: De aquí en adelante

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (así como todos los Weasleys aparecidos en esta historia), Neville LongBottom, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, Tonks y Remus Lupín, pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter y, por ende, a JK Rowling. Elizabeth y John son míos, pero ya ven ke fue el chap ke menos le interesó a la gente… en fin, ke si a alguien le han gustado y kiere utilizarlos, déjeme un mensaje y un link del fict, me encantará saber ke siguen haciendo de las suyas (…). La isla tb es mía, aunke se la kieran achacar al productor de LOST ¬¬. Sin embargo, Grecia no lo es. El señor Rogers así como Alex Ordaz estarán gustosos de rescatarles si se pierden en alta mar en alguna parte alrededor de la Isla de Creta. Y creo ke ya es todo…**

**EPÍLOGO**

**De Aquí en Adelante…**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Hermione se abrazó con fuerzas a "la diosa de porcelana" mientras que vaciaba todo lo que le quedaba dentro del estómago en ella. Era la tercera vez que devolvía el estómago en lo que iba del día. Y a penas eran las diez de la mañana…

La puerta sonó y antes de que la persona del otro lado hablara, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Hermione? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Luna Lovegood se había autoproclamado su mejor amiga de buenas a primeras sin siquiera consultarlo con ella. Y dado lo testaruda que Luna podía ser, sin importar de lo que se tratara, Hermione había decidido no poner queja alguna. Por un lado porque en esos momentos la compañía de Luna era mejor que ninguna y en segunda… bueno, era básicamente por la soledad. De otra manera no había forma en que dos personas tan distintas como lo eran ella y Luna pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo saliendo juntas a tomar el café o de compras por Diagon Alley.

Claro que todo eso tenía varias ventajas que Hermione nunca antes había considerado. Ambas se volvían locas cada vez que veían una librería y entraban en ella sin siquiera cuestionarse si era buena idea. Claro que Luna corría a la sección de fantasía y seres misteriosos, mientras que Hermione prefería siempre los libros de historia, Aritmancia, Literatura, Runas… básicamente compraba todo libro que se le ponía en frente salvo los de la sección que Luna tanto amaba.

También había descubierto que ella y su nueva mejor amiga tenían la habilidad de discutir casi por todo. Mientras que Hermione tendía a ser mucho más objetiva, Luna creía que nada se podía saber con seguridad al cien por ciento. Tal vez era eso lo que volvía loca a Hermione, ya que el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad daba hasta el tope con todos sus esquemas. Luego de haberse permitido perder el control por los pasados meses, no podía darse el lujo de dejar su vida a la deriva de una manera tan descarada una vez más. Aunque últimamente no estaba segura si en verdad su voluntad seguía igual de fuerte o si Luna en verdad era mucho más decidida de lo que la gente le daba crédito. De no ser así ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Apoyó sus manos en el retrete para reincorporarse sintiéndose aún un poco mareada. Si tan solo el suelo no se moviera tanto… no recordaba que hubiera sido así la última vez. O tal vez era solo su cuerpo recordándole que odiaría los barcos por el resto de su vida… el caso era que no podía creer que se hubiera dejado convencer por Luna para que volviera a subirse a uno. Y no a un barco cualquiera, sino a un crucero ¡Y eso no era todo! El crucero iba de Grecia a Creta y la tripulación en el barco era nada más y nada menos que la lista de invitados a la boda de Ginny y Harry, la cual se celebraría en unas cuantas horas y ella sería una de las invitadas.

¿Irónico? Sí. La vida le había demostrado una vez más que era una perra malvada. Y que ella era una estúpida de lo peor al seguirle el juego a Luna sobre superar sus miedos enfrentándolos. Cualquier psicólogo pegaría el grito en el cielo al darse cuenta que la terapia de Hermione consistía en ponerle todos sus miedos juntos de una sola vez. Ya ni siquiera la isla le había dado tanta presión en el peor de sus días.

Armándose de valor salió del baño del camarote dispuesta a enfrentar su cruel destino de una vez por todas.

-¡¿No te has vestido?!- le reprendió Luna notando que Hermione seguía con la bermuda de mezclilla, la camisa con estampada con dalias y las sandalias azules con las que había llegado.

-¿Acaso no puedo asistir así? Es un barco, después de todo…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- y dichas estas palabras, luna la sentó frente al tocador armándose de un cepillo y su varita.

-¡Ouch! ¡Me lastimas!

-¿Cada cuanto te cepillas el pelo?

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿De qué color es tu pelo? ¿Polvo?

-Arena,- aclaró Luna no desistiendo de su tarea,- Además, no soy yo la que debe lucir despampanante esta tarde.

-¿Y por qué debería yo? ¡Ouh!

-Lo siento… ¿Cómo que por qué? Para que le muestres a Harry de lo que se está perdiendo al casarse con otra, por eso.

-Aclárame una duda, Luna ¿No se suponía que eras amiga de Ginny? Digo, quien trae puesto el traje de dama de honor eres tú…

-SOY amiga de Ginny.

Enfatizó terminando de ponerle horquillas al peinado para que no se le cayera, luego le dio un golpecito a la cabeza con la varita haciendo que los mechones sueltos se le rizaran graciosamente enmarcándole el rostro; y un segundo golpecillo le adornó el amarre del peinado con pequeñas flores azules y blancas. Hermione no sabía que Luna fuera tan buena en esas cosas. Cualquiera pensaría lo contrario a juzgar por los peinados que siempre traía.

-Pero también soy tu amiga y ahora quien me necesita más eres tú ¿Comprendes?

-Mejor de lo que crees,- replicó Hermione con amargura.

Luna ignoró los indicios de tristeza de Hermione y le giró el asiento para concentrarse en su rostro.

-No soy buena haciendo esto con la varita, espero que no te moleste que lo haga a mano…- le dijo mostrándole un estuche con cosméticos que recordaba haberle regalado hacía algunas semanas.

Hermione sabía que lo haría bien. La había visto practicando consigo misma tanto durante todas esas semanas que por fin había logrado cogerle el truco. Había pasado de ser la mera encarnación del Guasón a adquirir la maestría y la naturalidad de una tía de cine en solo cuatro semanas. Claro que Hermione había tenido que soportar el andar por la calle con una Luna que portaba ojos de guacamalla.

-Por favor,- le dijo Hermione sintiendo escalofríos de solo pensar que Luna apuntara su varita a su cara.

Aparte de todos los inconvenientes de ser amiga de Luna Lovegood, también debía aceptar que tenía sus ventajas. Ella un tanto como ella y Harry, pero al mismo tiempo su razonamiento hacía que nunca tuviera culpas al hacer las cosas que hacía. En esto, Hermione la envidiaba un poquito, pero en secreto.

¿Se habría hecho Luna a un lado al igual que lo había hecho Hermione? ¡Por supuesto que no! O al menos eso era lo que ella le había dicho cuando Hermione le había hecho la pregunta. Luna había sido la única persona, aparte de Neville, quien había escuchado la historia completa de lo sucedido en la isla entre Harry y Hermione y sobre lo que ocurrió después con Ginny (eso, hasta donde Hermione sabía). Y sus palabras habían sido "Por mucho que quiera a Ginny, jamás renunciaría al mejor sexo de mi vida por ella". Hermione la miró con incredulidad. Así que luego agregó "Admiro tu sacrificio y el de Harry porque yo nunca lo habría hecho. Pero al mismo tiempo me parece la idiotez más grande de todas. Con lo difícil que es encontrar el amor hoy en día…"

Hermione había decidido tomar el comentario de quien venía y se reprendió por haber preguntado siquiera. Sin embargo, a veces la hacía preguntarse cosas cuya respuesta no quería saber…

-Listo.- le dijo reincorporándose para admirar su "obra de arte".

Hermione se miró en el espejo y no podía más que reconocer que había hecho un trabajo magnífico.

-Ahora a ponerse el vestido,- la apresuró casi tumbándola de la silla.

Hermione caminó con cuidado hacia el clóset de su camarote ¿Era su imaginación o el mar estaba mucho más turbio que la última vez?

Cuando abrió el estuche en donde lo había colocado casi se va de espaldas. Y no precisamente por el movimiento del barco que ya le estaba provocando ganas de visitar a su amigo el excusado una vez más.

-Luna… ¿Sabes por qué mi vestido es blanco?

A primera impresión daba la pinta de un vestido de novia. Pero Hermione sabía que era a causa del nuevo color que había adquirido. En realidad se trataba de lo que los muggles llamaban "vestido de coktail" con un leve corte de sirena que empezaba justo en las rodillas cubriéndole la mitad de la parte de en frente y casi arrastraba por la parte de atrás. Con la espalda descubierta y tirantes elegantes de schiffón.

-Por que… ¿la tela fue tratada con colorantes basados en piedras de jal?

-¡Luna!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo que pasa es que me pareció una tremenda chorrada que decidieran casarse en un crucero de Atenas a Creta, que te hayan invitado y que luego no te dieran el derecho, al menos, de negarte a asistir porque la gente comenzaría a preguntar cómo es que la mejor amiga del novio no había asistido y luego todos comenzarían a especular con respecto a lo sucedido en la isla. Por eso, creo que si TIENES que asistir, nadie dice que tienes que estar de acuerdo con la boda y mucho menos que te tenga que gustar.

Hermione escuchó atentamente toda la explicación de Luna casi incrédula que todo esto proviniera de ella. De pronto sintió un poco más de simpatía por ella, sin embargo, había una cosa que no podía hacer.

-Aprecio la preocupación,- le dijo yendo a por su varita que guardaba en la gaveta junto a la cama,- pero se te olvida la parte donde no sólo Ginny sufre, sino que también Harry.

Dicho esto, el vestido se tiñó de azul.

-Mi vestido es azul, no lo olvides.

Luna levantó la varita una vez más y el vestido regresó al color blanco.

-Pues yo creo que va siendo hora que dejes de tenerles la consideración que ellos no te tienen.

-Pues no pienso arruinarlo luego de haber soportado tanto.

El vestido volvió a ser azul.

-Exacto, ya has soportado mucho.

Blanco.

-¡Pero esto no es asunto tuyo!

Azul.

-¡Claro que sí!

Blanco.

-¡Que no!

Azul.

De pronto, Hermione se sintió dentro de la película de la Bella Durmiente y ella y Luna eran las hadas peleándose por el color del vestido "¡Es rosa!" "¡No, es azul!". Todo esto le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

Entonces Luna desistió.

-Está bien… perfecto. Si quieres seguir siendo la mártir de ésta historia sin sentido, por mí está bien. Pero no vengas a llorar a mi hombro cuando se digan el "sí, acepto" o los veas bailando el vals.

-Yo nunca he llorado en tu hombro…

-Es verdad… no lo hiciste.

De pronto, Hermione recordó la noche en que había salido del hospital San Mungo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quien estaba al final del pasillo casi como esperando a por ella había sido Luna. Se había detenido luego de caminar a toda prisa tras ese último beso que le había dado a Harry. Y se había girado aún con la esperanza resguardada en su pecho de que la hubiera seguido. Pero no había sido así.

"¿Necesitas un hombro sobre el cual llorar?" le había ofrecido Luna casi por instinto "pareces tener el corazón roto"

Hermione había apretado los puños con todas sus fuerzas con la determinación de seguir adelante sin preocuparse jamás por lo que había dejado atrás. Luna la había mirado a los ojos casi como si pudiera leer más allá de sus palabras y su expresión. Hermione se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle a ella. Aquellas lágrimas que ella misma se estaba negando.

"Entonces yo lloraré por ambas"

Luna siempre había sido más bien rara. Sin embargo, tal vez esa era la razón principal por la que Hermione no había renegado de ella cuando los siguientes días iba a recogerla al trabajo o la esperaba a la entrada de su casa con la excusa de querer compartir una taza de té.

Ella había sido quien había permanecido a su lado durante esos dolorosos días cuando Harry no salía de San Mungo y la recuperación de Ginny iba viento en popa. También había sido ella quien la había llevado a tomarse unas copas cuando se enteró que Harry no rompería el compromiso a pesar de que Ginny ya estaba totalmente recuperada. Y no era que Hermione no se hubiera resignado ya, pero en el fondo aún resguardaba una pequeña esperanza que se había negado a morir hasta ese día.

¿Quién sino Luna la había llevado literalmente a rastras hasta su habitación esa misma noche y le había dado una poción para la resaca el día siguiente?

Y ahora ella quien intentaba darle ánimos para sobrepasar ese que pintaba para ser el peor día de su vida.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?- quiso saber Hermione tomando el vestido (ahora azul) para desabrocharlo y ponérselo.- es decir… ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme de buenas a primeras?

-Parecías necesitar una amiga,- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo,- y dado lo que le había pasado a Ginny… yo también iba a necesitar una. Así que fue básicamente por la soledad…

Hermione soltó la carcajada al instante ¡No podía creer que luna le estuviera diciendo eso! Y ella que se había sentido tan culpable… tal vez simplemente ambas estaban predestinadas.

Hermione se cambió tan rápido como pudo y luego le modeló el vestido a su mejor-amiga-porque-no-encontraron-a-nadie-mejor.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que estaba mejor el blanco… pero a ti ni quién te haga bajarte del unicornio…

Hermione le sonrió y se sintió extraña. Hacía tanto que no sonreía…

-Vamos,- le dijo Luna acercándose a la puerta.- Ya es hora de que deberíamos estar allá.

Hermione sintió que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle conforme se acercaba a la cubierta localizada en la proa del barco. Sabía que ahí se encontrarían todos sus miedos juntos y que no tenía opción más que enfrentarlos. Habría regresado sobre sus talones de no ser porque Luna la jalaba sin darle espacio a réplicas.

Por fin llegó a su destino y los demás invitados ya se encontraban en sus lugares. En unas sillas anti derrapantes que habían mandado colocar especialmente para la ocasión. También habían puesto una alfombra que se abría camino por en medio de las sillas y justo al final, un arco de malvas y lilys donde el capitán del barco parecía listo para presidir la ceremonia. Hermione alcanzó a presenciar el momento en que Harry era llevado hacia allá del brazo de Tonks. Y habría retrocedido de no ser porque estaba congelada de pies a cabeza. En verdad estaba por suceder y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

El solo ver a Harry en el altar, esperando a por alguien que no era ella. A pesar de que ese alguien era el ideal para él desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. El ideal aprobado por todo mundo y ¿Por qué negarlo? Por ella misma también.

¿Y por qué no había cancelado Harry el compromiso luego de la recuperación de Ginny? Hermione debía aceptar que había guardado la esperanza de que al estar mejor Ginny, Harry volvería a ella. Pero no lo había hecho. Existían tantas posibilidades por lo que esto estaba sucediendo, pero Hermione no quería pensar en ninguna. Porque todas la llevaban a la misma cruel de todas: que el amor que ella creía merecer simplemente no era suficiente y que no era competencia contra el de Ginny.

Hermione se quedó de pie en la parte de atrás aún cuando la banda comenzó a tocar. Dio un paso atrás emprendiendo la retirada, pero algo la detuvo.

-Pensaba que se había tratado de una aventura…

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba. Ginny la miraba con compasión con su ligero vestido de novia con flores bordadas de color rosa, una corona de flores del mismo color y un lujoso ramo de malvas y Lilys.

-¿Perdón?

-En verdad pensaba que sólo se había tratado de una aventura. El día que fui al departamento de Harry, esperaba hacerlo entrar en razón porque creía que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Y todo por una aventura…

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Bueno… para ser honesta, cuando fui a por Harry a su departamento, esperaba que te dejara por mí… A pesar del supuesto bebé que ustedes esperaban…

Hermione intentó no parecer sorprendida.

-Y cuando Pansy me atacó, debo confesar que estaba feliz. Creía que Harry vendría a rescatarme y entonces resurgirían sus sentimientos por mí. Porque yo creía que se daría cuenta de lo miserable que sería sin mí.

-¿Por qué estás contándome todo esto? De todos modos obtuviste lo que querías… ¿Qué ganas con decírmelo? Yo…

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es verdad. En verdad que no obtuve lo que quería.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que a pesar de todo el tiempo y dedicación que Harry me dio devolviéndome el equilibrio mental y a la realidad. A pesar de que se hubiera rehusado a romper el compromiso y de que te hubiera dejado por mí… sigo sin obtener lo que quería.

Harry las observaba desde el altar con una mirada nerviosa y al mismo tiempo impaciente. Parecía bastante listo para correr en esa dirección, pero parecía que tenía los pies clavados a la cubierta del barco. Hermione dejó que Ginny continuara.

-Cuando por fin pude recobrar la conciencia y pude recordar absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido hasta el ataque de Pansy, me sentí feliz de que Harry estuviera conmigo. El saber que me había elegido a mí me cegaba de ver los indicios de que las cosas ya no eran como antes. Que Harry ya no era el mismo y que había alguien más en su corazón aparte de mí. Intenté engañarme con la idea de que mi amor sería suficiente para llenar el vacío. Pero… verás, el problema es que Harry no solo te perdió como… como a alguien a quien amar, también estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga y a su confidente. Y esos son papeles que a nadie nunca antes ha dejado llenar. Siempre has sido exclusiva para eso…

"Y fue entonces cuando me pregunté si en realidad lo nuestro hubiera funcionado si no hubiera ocurrido lo del barco. Es decir… ¿Habría sido yo totalmente feliz sabiendo que a pesar de ser su esposa había ciertas cosas que yo no podría hacer por él dado que para eso siempre te buscaba a ti? Y luego estaba toda esa responsabilidad que siempre había tenido para contigo…

"Lo que quiero decir, Hermione, es que las cosas pasan por una razón. No podemos andar por ahí ignorando los mensajes y las oportunidades que la vida nos trae. Y sobre todo, lo que en verdad quiero decir es que no vale la pena desperdiciar tres vidas en pos de algo que está predestinado a convertirse en el peor de los chascos"

-Concretamente… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Para ser Hermione Granger no eres tan rápida como esperaba…

Ginny le dio el ramo de novia y la giró en dirección al altar. Hermione se quedó ahí congelada, sin saber qué más hacer. Luna se acercó y le dio un empujón para que comenzara a caminar. Hermione miró a su izquierda y levantaba la varita en su dirección.

-Te dije que debía ser blanco,- la sonrisa llena de complicidad.

-¿Sabías?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me hiciste perder diez galeones contra Neville al salir con el vestido azul…

-¿Neville sabía?

Luna sacudió la mano de un lado a otro deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Hermione sintió que alguien la asía por el brazo. Se giró a la derecha y vio a su padre que la ayudaba a avanzar con orgullo.

-¿Papá? Tú… ¿Tú sabías?

-Preferiría no mentir, así que no voy a contestar.

-¿Exactamente cuantas personas sabían de esto?

Su padre guardó silencio mientras que seguían avanzando a lo largo de la alfombra. Hermione miró al frente y vio que Harry no podía ocultar una sonrisa. El señor Granger la entregó al llegar a él y Hermione pudo distinguir a su propia madre sentada en la parte de adelante justo al lado de los señores Weasley.

-Así que todos sabían menos yo…- le reclamó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Harry traía puesto un traje formal de color blanco, pero sin chaleco ni faja, ni nada que invitara a la formalidad excesiva. Se trataba técnicamente de un pantalón de lino blanco, una camisa y un saco ligero. Lo único que se podía considerar formal eran los zapatos también blancos y nuevos.

-En verdad lo siento…- le dijo con una cara que denotaba sinceridad.

-Olvídalo. Ambos fuimos unos tontos. Pero… ¿Y ahora qué?

-Aún no te puedes casar conmigo.

-¿ah no?

-No, primero debes aceptar.

Dicho esto, Harry se puso de rodillas y sacó una cajita negra de entre sus ropas. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando soltó la pregunta.

-Sé que éste no es el mejor momento. Y ésta es la segunda ocasión que te propongo estar conmigo y sigue sin ser la perfecta. Es por eso que creo… que tal vez el momento perfecto o la forma indicada no existe. Y si me dejo guiar por esos estándares, nunca lograré conseguir lo que en verdad quiero. Y lo que quiero es ser feliz, que seas feliz y que eso no afecte a nadie. Deseo estar a tu lado para siempre, porque eso es algo que siempre he deseado aunque no siempre me había dado cuenta de ello. Y quiero también que desees estar a mi lado tanto como yo. Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres permanecer a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Hermione miró a Harry como si considerara la propuesta que acababa de recibir.

-¡Por supuesto!

La boda a la que todos los invitados asistieron transcurrió casi normalmente. Tan normal como una boda en esa situación podía transcurrir. Los novios habían hecho los votos al momento, pero no había necesidad de haberlos escrito. Ambos dijeron lo que deseaban decirse desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y al ser honestos, sus palabras lograron sacarle las lágrimas a la sensible señora Weasley y a su marido, así como a Tonks y el señor Granger.

Comieron mariscos, bebieron jugo de calabaza con frutas tropicales, bailaron el vals sobre las olas, al compás del vaivén del mar. Y cuando llegó la hora de aventar el ramo, Hermione se aseguró de atinarlo justo a las manos de Ginny (para pesar de Luna). Y Harry contribuyó a la causa lanzándole el liguero a Neville. Era lo menos que podían hacer a manera de agradecimiento.

Neville bailó con Ginny hasta que le dolieron los pies. Ella había accedido porque el dolor de pies no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón. No por la felicidad a la que había renunciado, sino por aquella que sabía que nunca habría tenido. Y Neville estaba ahí frente a ella, ofreciéndole un cariño que no estaba segura de merecer.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a ponerse rojo y los invitados estaban tan cansados como para permanecer de pie, Neville guió a Ginny a la popa de barco. Hacia esa dirección que sabía que estaría sola en esos momentos. Tal vez si le hablaba con el corazón y con sinceridad, tendría la posibilidad de no ser rechazado.

-Hay algo que debo decirte…- le dijo evadiendo su mirada al contemplar la puesta del sol- algo que tal vez consideres muy fuera de lugar y de tiempo… pero que si no te lo digo ahora, creo que nunca más tendré el valor de hacerlo.

-Neville… por favor…

-No, por favor tú. En verdad necesito decirlo. Y la respuesta ni siquiera tiene que ser sí o "lo voy a intentar" ¿Puedes ser al menos… mi caja de resonancia?

Ginny permaneció en silencio por un buen rato antes de contestar. Neville había sido la única persona que había vivido su infierno sin quejarse una sola vez. Tal vez se lo debía.

-Está bien, Neville, seré tu caja de resonancia.

-Muy bien…- Neville respiró hondo,- aquí voy… la cosa es… lo que pasa es… que me gustas. Se que no hay nada sorprendente en esa declaración. Eso tú ya lo sabías, siempre lo has sabido… desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts te lo dije y desde entonces las cosas no han cambiado. Eso también lo sabías, sino ¿Por qué acudirías a mi?

-Mira… Nevielle…

-No, no te lo estoy reclamando. Tampoco me interesa saber si lo hiciste a propósito o no. Solo quiero que sepas que me gustas y que puedo estar a tu lado, que puedo ser tu hombro, pañuelo, muleta, lo que quieras… soy… lo que quieras que sea.

-En verdad no es eso lo que quiero.

Neville no se sorprendió ante las palabras de Ginny.

-Entiendo… bueno… si no te molesta, estaré por acá, sintiéndome avergonzado por haber dicho todas esas cosas…

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Neville se detuvo sin atreverse aún a mirarla a la cara,- yo solo… yo dije que eso no era lo que quería, no que no te quisiera conmigo. Y tampoco estoy diciendo que te ame, pero…

-Yo solo dije que me gustabas.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo solo dije que me gustabas…

-Ah…

-¡Pero cómo me gustas!

Fue la primera vez que Neville se sintió con el suficiente valor para besarla. La primera vez en más de diez años. Y así lo hizo. Ginny aceptó porque no podía pensar en otra persona de quien lo haría. Pero entonces, algo los sacó de lo que estaban haciendo. Luego, la pérdida de equilibrio, ese momento eterno entre la caída y el impacto, el frío abrazo del agua del mediterráneo…

-¡Luna! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- reprendió Fred Weasley a la autora de que Ginny y Neville estuvieran ahora a la deriva.

-¡Mi hermano tiene razón!- agregó George lanzando un salvavidas por la borda.

-Ahora sí,- sonrió Fred felicitando de paso a Luna con una palmada en la espada.

-¿En verdad creen que eso estuvo bien?- dijo Tonks girando para ver que Remus no estuviera cerca.

-No creo que haya problema…- agregó Luna viendo que ambos ya se asían del salvavidas lanzado por George,- ya se darán cuenta que no traían sus varitas consigo,- Fred y George se felicitaron mutuamente,- y solo será una semana, nos aseguraremos de mandar al señor Rogers a por ellos pasado ese tiempo. De todos modos sabemos que no morirán de hambre, estamos justamente en el punto donde Harry y Hermione cayeron aquella vez ¿No es así, Tonks?

-De acuerdo a peritaje sí, lo es. Pero… ¿Crees que una semana sea suficiente para que ellos dos…?

-Está bien,- agregó Luna dándose media vuelta para regresar a la fiesta,- que sean dos semanas… al menos.

-Como amiga…- le dijo George,- eres escalofriante.

-Lo se.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione se miró en el espejo inspeccionando cada parte de su rostro como dándose cuenta por vez primera que ya era una mujer adulta con todas sus letras y palabras. Y sin embargo… y aún así… ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como una adolescente en su baile de graduación? Se había jurado una y otra vez que ella no sería esa clase de chica que a ella nunca le iba a suceder porque ella siempre sería de las que están preparadas. Pero… ¿Quién podía estar en verdad preparado para recibir al amor?

Lo había añorado tanto… tantas veces antes… y ahora estaba ahí parada sudando de las manos como una tonta colegiala preparándose por su primera vez. Las dudas se enfrentaban en una batalla campal con las ganas. Todo había sido tan rápido. Aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

Ahora solo era cuestión de cruzar la puerta…

Harry estaba sobre la cama, con una expresión de susto igual o peor a la suya. Solo contemplarlo hizo que todos los miedos se le fueran al instante. La risa tonta los invadió y se les contagió mutuamente.

Y así como llegó, se fue.

-Lo logramos…- dijo Harry no pudiendo creer sus propias palabras.

-Lo logramos,- le confirmó Hermione sentándose en el filo de la cama. Harry posó las manos en sus hombros para atraerla hacia sí y verla más de cerca.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo…- Harry le enmarcó el rostro con sus manos,- y todo es… simplemente…

-Increíble,- sonrió Hermione.

Y en ese momento Harry supo que todo iría bien. Que había hecho la elección acertada y que nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Le agradecía a Ginny por haberle concedido la libertad y agradecía que Hermione fuera esa persona que había accedido hacer el viaje de la vida junto a él.

Sintiéndose lleno de todas esas bendiciones, Harry la tomó por los hombros y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Buscó sus labios con lentitud, sabiendo que ésta vez tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Con la torpeza de la emoción, con la pasión y el deseo a flor de piel. Hermione sintió que sus labios le quemaba la piel y sus caricias le daban la bienvenida a un mundo al que quería pertenecer para siempre.

Harry buscó el cierre o los botones por la parte de atrás del vestido. Hermione se apresuró a corregirlo conduciéndole la hacia su costado derecho donde iniciaba el cierre y terminaba de bajar justo en su cadera. La desvistió lentamente besando y acariciando cada parte de su piel haciéndola vibrar como Hermione sabía que siempre lograba hacer. Ella le ayudó a deshacerse del vestido para luego quitarle el saco y la camisa.

Rápidamente Harry le buscó el broche del bra, el cual le tomó un poco más en deshacer. Definitivamente prefería el listón de su bikini azul. Miró y acarició sus senos antes de decidirse a besarlos por fin. Hermione arqueó la espalda deseando que no se detuviera jamás. Cuando volvió a sus labios, Hermione le desabrochó el pantalón y se las arregló para dejarlo totalmente desnudo de una sola vez y le ayudó a Harry a hacer lo mismo con sus panties, bajándolas lentamente.

Harry la acarició en su totalidad y Hermione estaba por sucumbir ante las ganas.

-Espera,- le dijo aún jadeante,- e-espera…

Harry se detuvo, totalmente hipnotizado y embelezado ante la fantástica mujer que yacía desnuda sobre su cama. Todavía no podía creer su suerte.

-Debemos controlarnos, Harry. Quiero que ésta sea una noche especial.

-Pídeme el mediterráneo,- logró decir entre jadeos,- pídeme la isla en la que estamos, pídeme el faro de Alejandría… pero no me pidas que me controle cuando eres tú quien está en mi cama. Puedo prometerte que ésta será la mejor de todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos, incluso puedo prometerte que vendrán muchas mejores de aquí en adelante.

-¿Es esa una promesa?- le advirtió ella pícaramente.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

Hermione asintió y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para comenzar la acción. Esa noche Hermione descubrió que sus cueras vocales podían articular notas que no creía posibles. Y eso era solo el principio…

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Hola?- Neville entró a una cueva que había descubierto cuando exploraba en la parte selvática de la isla. Un ruido en el fondo había llamado su atención aunque bien podría tratarse de su imaginación.

-¿Hola?- dijo Ginny quien venía detrás de él abrazándose fuertemente a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ginny… no puedo respirar bien.

Ginny se sonrojó al notar lo que había estado haciendo los pasados minutos.

-¡Lo siento!

-No… no… no tienes por qué.

Una risilla femenina parecía retumbar en las paredes de la cueva armonizando al mismo tiempo con otra risa grave que parecía ser la de un hombre. Ginny y Neville se abrazaron ésta vez mutuamente sin importarles nada.

-No me sueltes,- dijo Ginny.

-Tú tampoco a mí.

**FIN**

**Y AHORA SI ES. ESTE ES EL FINAL FINAL… KIERO AGRADECERLES MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL PRIMER FINAL. EN VERDAD FUERON… ALENTADORES ¬¬ EN SERIO… PERO SOLO TENGO UN COMENTARIO ANTES DE MANDARLOS AL BLOG A LEER LAS RESPUESTAS DIRECTAS A LOS REVIEWS Y LA EXPLICACIÓN DE ÉSTE FINAL. ES UNA ESPECIE DE KEJA, MÁS BIEN. Y ESTO ES PORKE ME LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN LO MUCHO KE LE CUESTA A LAS PERSONAS DEJAR UN REVIEW CUANDO SE HIZO LO KE KERÍAN EN EL FICT. KE SI CONSIDERAN KE ESTÁ BIEN, KE SI LAS COSAS VAN VIENTO EN POPA. YO NUNCA ME ENTERO! POR KÉ? PUES PORKE NUNCA ME DEJAN UN MENSAJE DICIENDO "AKI VA BIEN. SIGUE ASÍ" O SEA, SÍ LO HACEN PERO NO DE LA MISMA MANERA KE SI ESCRIBO ALGO KE NO LES PARECE. AHÍ SÍ SON BUENOS Y ESTÁN LISTOS PARA DECIR "LA CAJETEASTE, ESTUVO MAL, PÉSIMO, ETC". O SEA, KE SI NO LES DOY LO KE KIEREN POR UN CAPÍTULO, TODO LO DEMÁS SE VA A LA REBERENDA BASOFIA ¿NO ES ASÍ? EN VERDAD NO ME MOLESTA KE ME CRITIKEN, LO KE ME MOLESTA ES KE LO HAGAN SIN FUNDAMENTOS (O SEA, KE AL MENOS ME EXPLIKEN LA RAZÓN DEL COMENTARIO. MÍNIMO ¿NO?). PERO WENO, AKI ESTÁ EL FINAL KE DESEABAN. KE NO LO HE ESCRITO ASÍ POR DARLES GUSTO, SINO PORKE YA LO HABÍA PENSADO ASÍ. IBA A DECIR "ESPERO Y LES GUSTE" PERO YA ME DARÉ CUENTA ¿NO? SOLO CUENTAS EL NÚMERO DE TOMATAZOS Y EL NÚMERO DE FLORES.**

**A PARTIR DEL 6 DE FEBRERO 2007 PODRÁN LEER LAS RESPUESTAS PERSONALIZADAS DE LOS REVIEWS DEL CHAP 12. SERÁN PERSONALES PORKE PUEDE KE ALGUIEN KE NO SE LO MERECÍA SE SIENTA OFENDIDO POR EL MENSAJE DE ARRIBA. SILLA EN "LA BÚSQUEDA", MI PROYECTO SERÁ TERMINARLO A PARTIR DE MARZO (FEBRERO ES PARA AVANZAR EN EEDH).**

**UNA VEZ MÁS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO. SILLA!**

**TLAL**


End file.
